Naruto Romanova: El Ser Más Cercano a Dios
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: naruto estaba escapando de una turba de aldeanos hasta que cayo por un agujero y llego a un lugar extraño y maravilloso. Donde obtuvo las habilidades de los heróes mas grandes del pasado, el poder de sus ancestro y el suyo propio. donde aprendio el arte de los shinobis y el poder para cambiar el mundo. Kami ni chikadzuite imasu (神に近づいています), el ser más cercano a Naruto semi-dios
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-este será un crossover múltiple con: naruto, DC, marvel.

-venom de hecho no es malvado solo come emociones e las intensifica con cada usuario es diferente venom es bueno o malo dependiendo de quien lo use.

-Carnage es igual solo que fue diseñado para ser agresivo, pero si alguien de fuerte voluntad se une con el probablemente pasara lo mismo que con flash que es pudo controlar a venom y juntos nació el agente venom que es un héroe.

-la creación de venom y Carnage es de la serie ¨ultimate spider-man¨ y no la del comic.

-también este Carnage es la segunda versión y no la primera.

-si venom y carnage es técnicamente son parientes por que carnage fue hecho a partir de venom entonces carnage seria hijo de venom.

-naruto será descendiente de poison ivy (hiedra venenosa) por parte de kushina y como tendrá el ADN de ella también tendrá su habilidad de controlar las plantas. También incluye controlar a otros mediante feromonas.

También en el cuerpo de naruto estarán los ADNS de varias especies como:

* * *

 **{comunicación mental de simbionte/biju con su anfitrión/jinchuriki o comunicación telepática}.**

 **(habla de simbionte/biju/ser antinatural).**

 **¨Pensamiento de Biju / simbionte / antinatural ser¨.**

{comunicación de humano/jinchuriki con su simbionte/biju o comunicación telepática}.

habla de humano/jinchuriki.

¨pensamiento de humano/jinchuriki¨

 **Jutsu o hechizo :**

Ejemplos de jutsus:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego). **

Ejemplo de magia:

 **Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros (Localizar el epicentro de hechicería).**

 **Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc (Fuego, sobre esta criatura innatural).**

 **Niatnoc eht erutaerc (Contener la criatura).**

 **Ekirts natoW nwod (Derribar a Wotan).**

 **Tropsnart siht nam dna em ot ytefas (Teletransportar a ese hombre y a mí a la seguridad)**

AN: no soy dueño de Naruto, DC, o marvel o cualquiera de los personajes que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **¨Naruto uzumaki: el ser más cercano a dios¨.**

 **¨capítulo I¨.**

 **¨el nuevo naruto y el entrenamiento¨**

* * *

Konoha no sato.

* * *

En konoha un grupo de personas estaban persiguiendo a un niño de no más de 6 años gritando cosas como ¨maten al demonio¨ o ¨terminemos lo que el cuarto comenzó¨, también iban shinobis lanzando shurikens o kunais hacia él, algunos le daban, pero se cuándo se caían la herida que quedaba se cerraba y se curaba en unos segundos.

Cuando iba corriendo dio la vuelta hacia un callejón y cuando no lo vieron se escondió detrás de un pote de basura, pero el suelo detrás del pote se hundió y el cayo hacia abajo por un túnel.

-ay, ¿Qué paso o dónde estoy? -dijo y pregunto naruto y cuando vio donde estaba se sorprendió.

Estaba en una cueva y lo menos esperado era que tiene una cocina totalmente equipada, salón con un televisor grande, la sala principal con una computadora holográfica que también parece que fuera un tipo de área de entrenamiento y unas puertas que no sabía dónde iban. También había tecnología que no conocía como un tipo de pantallas con una mesa que tenía controles, tanques grandes como para meter algo o alguien dentro, una esfera gigante de metal, un tipo de hombre de metal, una camilla con varios nutrimentos médicos una nevera llena de capsulas con etiquetas con nombres y llenos de un líquido rojo, un huevo gigante de color rojo, unos tubos de metal, libros y más capsulas trasparentes, pero en vez de estar llenas de un líquido rojo, estas están llenas de uno azul.

Lo más sorprendente son unas criaturas grises en todo el lugar haciendo varias cosas como: unos gigantes llevando cosas y protegiendo el lugar, unos más pequeños como del tamaño de un ser humano que tienen unas grandes garras que estos están vigilando el lugar, unos pequeños en el hombro de varios, unos en tanques generando electricidad y otros con tentáculos cuidando de unos huevos (1) y a unas crías.

 **\- {joven, para responder a tu pregunta estamos en ¨ciudad Genomorfos¨ donde antes era conocido como ¨monte justicia¨} -** respondio una criatura humanoide que era delgado y desgarbado, y estaba en pie con sus patas traseras. De color de la piel de color blanco-gris y los ojos rojos como las demás criaturas. Tiene cuernos cortos. Parecen tener un solo bigote largo que baja de las mejillas. Lleva pantalones lisos blancos hospital como y una camisa a juego

\- ¡quién eres o que eres! –grito naruto asustado.

 **\- {me llamo dubblilex y soy un G-goblin, ¿tú quién eres?}-** respondio el ahora llamado dubblilex y el chico respondio y pregunto nervioso.

-s-s-oy n-aruto u-zumaki-respondio naruto.

\- ¿Qué es un G-goblin? –pregunto naruto curioso por la criatura.

 **\- {un G-goblin es para abreviar el nombre ¨Genomorfo goblin¨ un tipo de Genomorfo diseñado para el uso de laboratorios o para ayudar en proyectos delicados, antes que preguntes ¿Qué es un Genomorfo? Somos un ¨arma¨ viviente creadas en Proyecto CADMUS para realizar cosas como controlar mentes.} –** respondio dubblilex a naruto.

-¨armas vivientes¨, ustedes no son armas vivientes-dijo naruto y dubblilex pregunto.

 **\- {¿Cómo que no somos armas vivientes?}** –pregunto dubblilex.

-porque las armas no están vivas-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los Genomorfos-ustedes solo son criaturas vivas como yo-otra vez los sorprendió y continuo-ustedes tienen sentimientos como: el amor, la soledad, la compasión, la tristeza o la ira, ustedes lloran cuando están tristes o atacan cuando son amenazados, asustados o para proteger algo que les importa, tienen nombres y lo más importante todos ustedes son hermanos o hermanas, ningún arma tiene eso-dijo naruto y eso conmovió a los Genomorfos, nunca antes alguien que no sea un Genomorfo los trataron como seres vivos y algunos estaban llorando por esas amables palabras.

 **\- {nunca alguien nos dijo eso** }-dijo dubblilex y después dijo sonriendo - **{** **naruto te tengo una pregunta}** **.**

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta, dubblilex-san? –pregunto naruto.

 **\- {¿si tuvieras el poder para cambiar tu vida qué harías?} –** pregunto dubblilex.

\- ¨ ¿Qué hacer si tuviera el poder? Nunca pensé en eso. ¿Codicia? Conocía el significado de la palabra, pero nunca había pensado mucho en ello, con lo justo podía vivir. Solo quería ser feliz, tener amigos, familia... no creía que fuera muy codicioso por desear eso. ¿Venganza? Los habitantes de Konoha lo había torturado desde el mismo día en que nació. Todo el dolor, miseria, soledad y desesperación que había sentido durante su vida había sido por culpa de sus habitantes. Quería que pagaran por lo que le hicieron, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería ser como ellos, también le gustaba la aldea era hermosa y tranquila. Solo quería justicia pura y simple. ¿Para qué quería tener poder entonces? solo quería una familia que le amara y el la protegería¨-pensaba naruto.

-Proteger-dijo mirando al Genomorfo Su voz era firme, la tristeza ya esfumada y con una cara tan seria que no dejaba dudas sobre la seriedad de sus palabras-Sé que no tengo una casa, una familia o personas preciadas aparte de jiji o los del ichiraku. Quiero encontrar a alguien que me acepte y tener una familia, quiero hacer amigos y encontrar a personas que sean importantes para mí. Si encuentro a una familia quiero tener la fuerza para defenderlo yo mismo. Y lo que quiero más es ser amado por alguien y amar a alguien. No importa lo que se me ponga por delante lo enfrentare sin jamás rendirme y protegere a los que amo. Esta es mi promesa, mi Nindo, Por eso, por favor dubblilex ¡dame el poder para proteger a mi familia! - en toda su declaración no había apartado la mirada de los ojos del Genomorfo.

 **\- {me gusto tu respuesta y entonces te ayudare} –** respondio dubblilex.

\- ¡YUJU! –grito naruto saltando y después pregunto.

\- ¿entonces que me enseñaras? –pregunto naruto.

 **\- {de todo, pero primero te tengo otra propuesta} –** dijo y después apunto a la camilla, seguido de los tanques y las capsulas rojas y las azules

 **\- {¿vez esos tanques y esas capsulas**?} –naruto asintió- **{dentro de uno de los tanques hay un clon fallido de un kryptoniano llamado Superman, el clon fue llamado ¨Match¨ y es idéntico al original la razón por que es fallo es por un fallo para analizar su ADN hiso que su mente es inestable y su comportamiento es salvaje, además de que parece incapaz de formar palabras, y es agresivo, incluso sin provocación.**

 **y como no funciono el primero fue creado otro que fue llamado ¨Superboy¨ que es 50% kryptoniano, 25% humano y 25% Genomorfo, es más débil y no tiene todas las habilidades del original, pero es más estable y menos agresivo, te voy a explicar que es un kryptoniano.**

 **los Kryptonianos son una raza alienígena extinta del planta Kriptón y ellos era superior a muchas, son físicamente similares a los humanos, lo que lo diferencian es que tiene un cuerpo único que le permite absorber la luz de un sol amarillo y que ella modifique su cuerpo dándole habilidades únicas como: un cuerpo casi indestructible que le dio a Superman su apodo de ¨el hombre de acero¨, volar, aliento de hielo, visión térmica, nocturna, de rayos-x, telescópica y de calor, súper fuerza, súper velocidad, súper sentidos, súper inteligencia, una gran adaptabilidad que le permite adaptarse rápidamente a cualquier condición, enfermedad o clima, ellos no necesitan oxígeno, Telekinesis Táctil, regeneración híper rápida y una gran longevidad, esta especie solo tiene una debilidad y es la krytonita que es una piedra que para ellos es un veneno mortal y anula sus poderes, aunque esa piedra ya no existe}-** dijo dubblilex y eso asombro a naruto y después apunto a unos tanque estaba a la derecha.

 **\- {en los tanques de la derecha hay dentro de uno de ellos hay un cadáver de un marciano blanco y esa especie es particular como:**

 **Los Marcianos son una especie de bípedos con extremidades largas y dedos. Ellos tienen un estrecha el abdomen, revelando la forma de una amplia la pelvis. Ellos también tienen una membrana de bajo su parte superior del brazo, y de la piel protectora de espesor sobre sus brazos más bajos. Sus caras están en posición de cuclillas, con los dientes y las encías expuestas, y ojos pequeños de color rojo. Incluso en la adolescencia, los marcianos son acerca de los tiempos uno-y-a-un medio la estatura de un ser humano.**

 **La vida de un Marciano puede alcanzar hasta 300 años Terrícolas. Para ellos 48 años Terrestres es equivalente a un adolescente de 16 años.**

 **Hay tres colores de piel para un Marciano: Verde, Rojo y Blanco, sus diferencias genéticas son nulas, pero su diferencia social es otra.**

 **Sus habilidades son muchas como:**

 **Camuflaje:** **Los Marcianos tienen la habilidad de mezclarse con el entorno, haciéndose invisibles.**

 **Cambio de Densidad:** **Esta es una técnica avanzada no poseída de forma innata por todos los Marcianos. Esta habilidad requiere una cantidad considerable de formación.**

 **Telequinesis:** **La capacidad de manipular, mover, controlar y levitar objetos con el poder de la mente.**

 **Vuelo:** **Los Marcianos tienen la Capacidad de Volar por sus habilidades Telequineticas.**

 **Transformación:** **Tienen la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier organismo vivo, androide o criatura. Un nivel más alto de entrenamiento se requiere en formación determinada que son muy diferente del formulario natural de un Marciano.**

 **Fuerza Sobrehumana:** **Los Marcianos son más fuertes que los seres humanos, aunque no tan fuerte como Kryptonianos.**

 **Telepatía:** **En su planeta natal que es marte, todos los Marcianos usan la telepatía para comunicarse. Y su debilidad más grande es la** **Pirofobia** **.** **Todos los Marcianos son vulnerable a altas temperaturas de calor. Ellos pueden ser fácilmente perjudicados o resultar heridos, cuando se exponen al fuego o a temperaturas altas de calor. Esa especie fue difícil de encontrar el único blanco es el de haya y solo 5 son verdes} –** otra vez dubblilex sorprendió a naruto y luego a punto a otros tanques.

 **\- {también en otros tanques están los atlantes son una raza que habita debajo del agua en la Atlántida y ellos son superiores a los humanos normales, solo son más fuertes, agiles, veloces, inteligentes, pueden comer toxinas de muchos tipos sin afectarse y pueden respirar debajo del agua.,**

 **Lo que lo diferencia de las demás especies es su mescla de magia y tecnología, un buen ejemplo son los portadores de agua** }-dijo dubblilex señalando a un tipo de varita metálica tecnológica (2) **\- {estos aparatos combinan la magia con la tecnología para controlar el agua o sus habilidades tecnológicas para aumentar sus capacidades para hacerse más fuertes que los humanos y su magia le permite hacer cosas inimaginables como crear un fuego eterno o congelar el mismo tiempo. También su tecnología les permitió crear unas marcas corporales que le periten absorber energía o generarla o muchas cosas diferentes depende del tipo de marca que se lleve.**

 **Antes que preguntes ¨ ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?¨, es que puedo darte de manera artificial cualquier ADN, también tengo muestras de sangre de varios héroes y villanos, para que puedas adquirir sus habilidades, también te puedo dar nano tecnología para que seas parte máquina y puedas ser superior, el líquido azul se llama ¨veneno kobra ¨** **es un veneno mortal creado mezclando el veneno** **del** **Neo-Asteroide** **y el Proyecto Blockbuster, el resultado un veneno 3 veces más letal que el** **Neo-Asteroide** **y el químico de Cadmus unidos, igual que el químico de Cadmus aumenta las habilidades del que lo consume además que es permanente. Esto puede aumentar drásticamente tus habilidades físicas y el único efecto secundario es que como muta el cuerpo el cambio drástico daña la piel y expone el musculo debajo.**

 **También puedo enseñarte la magia de los atlantes y por último debajo de aquí hay un tipo de creatura extraña que pueda ayudarte}** **-** dijo dubblilex.

 **\- {¿Cuál quieres que te dé?}-** pregunto dubblilex.

-¨ ¿cual? Cada uno suena muy bueno, el kryptoniano suena bien con todas sus ventajas, también está el marciano o el Atlante, sin olvidar el veneno kobra, todos suenan bien, tengo que escoger uno y ¿Por qué no puedo todos? ¨-pensó naruto y respondio.

-escojo a todos- respondio naruto.

 **\- {de acuerdo entonces come-}-** dubblilex paro un momento procesando la respuesta de naruto- **{espera ¿Qué? ¡¿dijiste todos**?!}-grito dubblilex sorprendido por la respuesta de naruto.

-SIP, todos nunca dijiste que tenía que escoger uno solo-respondio naruto con las manos detrás de la espalda y con su sonrisa de zorro.

 **-pe-pe-pe-pero no puedes hacer eso solo puedes escoger uno-** dijo dubblilex.

\- ¿Porque no puedo elegir las todos, o porque solo puedo escoger uno? –pregunto naruto inclinando la cabeza.

 **\- {por qué...por qué…}** -dijo dubblilex tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-cada uno tiene sus ventajas, el ADN de los Kryptonianos tienen esas ventajas, pero algunas no me son útiles como el aliento helado o la visión de calor, ¿Por qué necesitaría esas habilidades si hay jutsus que me permiten escupir fuego o congelar?, el de los marcianos también tienen ese dilema como no tener la súper fuerza de los Kryptonianos o sus ojos y los atlantes no tienen muchas habilidades que digamos, la nana tecnología es útil. Pero no tiene estas ventajas, también puedo aprender la magia mediante los libros y el veneno kobra me puede ser útil y se te olvido uno-respondio naruto.

 **\- {¿Cuál se me olvido?** } -pregunto dubblilex.

-el de los Genomorfos-respondio naruto-ustedes son útiles como la agilidad de los que están haya o tus habilidades e ingenio y también quiero su ADN por otra razón-respondio naruto.

 **\- {¿Cuál es?** } -pregunto dubblilex.

-si todos ustedes son hermanos entonces si tengo su ADN también serán mis hermanos y tendré familia-respondio naruto con una sonrisa.

 **\- {de acuerdo te daré todos los ADN, hermano} –** dijo dubblilex con una sonrisa a naruto.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas telepáticamente? –pregunto naruto.

-lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a hablar así, la mayoría de Genomorfos no pueden hablar y yo soy su medio de habla-dijo dubblilex.

-primero lo primero, hermano, crearas un clon mío sin modificaciones para que sea mi sustituto mientras estoy aquí para aprender y controlar mis nuevas habilidades-dijo naruto.

-de acuerdo, hermano-respondio dubblilex.

* * *

Después de la conversación de naruto y dubblilex comenzaron el procedimiento de modificación, primero extrajeron el ADN de naruto para crear un clon de él y después que ese clon sea él durante 6 años justo antes del examen de graduación gennin número 3 para que nadie sepa sus habilidades y ese clon sea el, después de proceder en la clonación tardara aproximadamente 6 semanas en terminarse (3) e mandar a un G-gnomo para que informe al tercer Hokage de su desaparición y dar la nueva noticia en lo que estuvo de acuerdo, pero algo triste que no vera al verdadero naruto durante algunos años, aunque estaba feliz que naruto encontró una familia.

Después mando a mandar G-gnomo junto a G-elfos para ir por cada civil o ninja con más de 6 años para leer su mente y hallar cualquier cosa relacionada con naruto y vio que es el jinchuriki del kyubi, hijo del cuarto Hokage que quien fue que sello al kyubi dentro de él y supo sobre su madre que fue la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi que era hija de tsunade senju y Dan kanto, ella era bisnieta del primer Hokage, bis sobrina nieta del segundo Hokage y bisnieta de la primera jinchuriki del kyubi e esposa del primer Hokage mito senju antes conocida como mito uzumaki.

Naruto al principio se sintió enojado y traicionado con el viejo Hokage por no decirle lo del kyubi o sus padres, pero después lo supero cuando entro en su espacio mental con ayuda de dubblilex y hablo con el kyubi o kurama y supo lo que paso esa noche, se hicieron amigos, cuando iba a quitar el sello su padre lo detuvo y le conto la verdad y después hablo con su madre, eso le hiso cambiar y tener un nuevo sueño en vez de ser el próximo Hokage para que el pueblo lo respete será el próximo Hokage para superar a su familia y cambiar el mundo shinobi.

Cuando hicieron eso entraron en la mente de toda konoha para buscar los traidores de konoha, como danzo que continuaba su programa de raíz y secuestraba niños o niñas de toda la nación del fuego para su programa, el consejo civil que quien fue que difundo que naruto era el kyubi en forma humana, organizaba la caza de naruto, le vendía comida caducada a altos precios, robaban dinero de konoha e información de ella para su beneficio. Los ninjas y civiles que torturaban a naruto y después de encontrar los traidores fueron ejecutados sin importar su estatus social o rango ninja y el consejo civil fue disuelto por 3 razones.

primero: el consejo solo existe si hay guerra y cuando termine este consejo se disuelve.

segundo: el consejo robo mucho poder del Hokage e interactuaba con asuntos shinobi lo cual no estaba permitido.

Tercera: cometieron acto de traición por difundir un rumor falso y un secreto de rango S.

Después de la disolución del consejo civil konoha creció en poder y la academia ninja fue modificada, la academia estaba diseñada para que todos pasaran y los hijos de los miembros del ex-consejo civil se hicieran ninjas y debilitaran a la fuerza shinobi de la aldea, por eso cada alumno que se iba a graduar este año y el siguiente fuera cancelado y reiniciado para que todos los niños de origen civil comenzaran la academia desde cero, eso causo grandes problemas en konoha, pero fueron arreglados cuando supieron que igualmente no iban a pasar la academia por el examen del jonin sensei y se iban a quedar de igual forma en la academia por otros seis años, los únicos que pasaron fueron los ninjas de origen ninja como los de los clan akamikichi, nara, yamanaka, inuzuka, uchiha, hyuga, aburame, sarutobi, etc. Básicamente konoha aumento mucho.

Después de arreglar a konoha comenzó el proceso de modificación total.

* * *

Primer año de entrenamiento y de cambio.

* * *

comenzaron despertando a match para después combinarlo con naruto, los sumergieron en tanques diferentes llenos de una mescla de neo-esteroides como el ¨veneno¨ con bioquímicos que contienen nanobots que entran en su cuerpo e modifican su cuerpo a nivel molecular ellos sustituyendo el código genético de match con el de naruto y destruyendo en cuerpo de naruto y lo fusiono con el match así cambiando el cuerpo de match para para que su cuerpo sea una versión kryptoniana de naruto y ese tenga el ADN de naruto cambiando su apariencia física de match como la forma de la cara, los ojos, el cabello, el tono de piel, la estructura ósea y muscular así al terminar el proceso que duro alrededor 9 meses (4).

el cuerpo original de naruto fue absorbido por el de match así cambiando a una versión de 10 años de naruto, aunque al parecer naruto heredo más la apariencia física de su madre que la de su padre como la figura, la forma de la cara y ahora los colores del pelo y uno de los ojos de su madre es como ver a una versión de kushina de 10 años, pero andrógina ya que parece tanto mujer como hombre y tiene rasgos de ambos géneros como:

femenino: la cadera más ancha, musculosa delgados, la figura, el cabello y la cintura delgada.

Masculino: la personalidad, la estatura, el temperamento, la cara algo femenina, cabello puntiagudo como el de su padre y los órganos reproductores.

Mientras creaban su nuevo cuerpo los G-gnomos transferían los recuerdos y la personalidad junto a la información, recuerdos, experiencia y jutsus de cada shinobi o kunuichi de toda la aldea incluyendo a ninjas como: Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, maito gai, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, hiruzen sarutobi, danzo shimura, Yūgao Uzuki, Hayate Gekkō, Tsume Inuzuka, Ibiki Morino, Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi y Aoba Yamashiro en el cuerpo de naruto.

después de terminar el proceso el cuerpo original de naruto fue absorbido completamente en el de match, kurama que estaba en el kohaku no Jōhei (5) fue resellado dentro del nuevo cuerpo de naruto mediante el sello de ocho trigramas hecho por dubblilex que él aprendió Fuinjutsu para aprender algo del nuevo siglo, cuando naruto despertó en su nuevo cuerpo se asustó al principio por que despertó en un cuerpo casi totalmente diferente al suyo y mucho más femenino, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que era parecido a su madre y eso lo alegro. Después de terminar la primera modificación durante los otros 3 meses naruto practico con su nuevo cuerpo y descubrió que tiene todas las habilidades de Superman, pero en menor medida como la súper fuerza.

* * *

Segundo año de entrenamiento y de cambio.

* * *

Después de la modificación kryptoniana sigue la integración del ADN marciano, descongelaron al cadáver de marciano blanco, tomaron parte de su piel e la implantaron en naruto, después del 60% del cuerpo del marciano fuera implantado en naruto el otro 40% fue destruido por nanobots e inyectado en forma de líquido en naruto, cuando el proceso termino que duro 4 meses, la apariencia física de naruto no cambio mucho solo creció unos centímetros y su piel se puso más pálida casi blanca además de eso el cambio fue a nivel celular, le tomo 3 meses controlar todos sus poderes como: la telepatía, el cambio de densidad (o intangibilidad), cambio de forma, telequinesis y el Camuflaje, etc. mientras que los otros 5 meses fue implantado el ADN Genomorfo dándole un cambio leve en su apariencia física que solo le salio un par de cuernos (6) que cuando se comunicaba o usaba la telequinesis brillaban de color rojo.

Mientras le implantaban los nuevos ADNS le crearon a una mascota a naruto que era un smilodon o comúnmente conocido como ¨tigre dientes de sable¨ modificado con ADN Genomorfo y mejorado con veneno kobra básicamente que como Superboy tenía a ¨lobo¨ un lobo mejorado entonces naruto tendría a ¨Teekl¨ que tomo el nombre por su semejanza con el familiar de Klarion, era un smilodon gigante de como 5 metros de largo y 1 de alto con un peso de 600 kilos, pelaje de color naranja con rayas de color marrón oscuro, una melena de color naranja con marrón oscuro, pansa de color blanco, ojos rojos, grandes colmillos y lleva puesto un collar negro con una joya (7) también como el original este también puede cambiar de forma a un gato domestico normal (8).

Este Era extremadamente leal a naruto, no solo porque diseñado para ser su compañero si no que este sentía una conexión con naruto y por eso dubblilex analizo el árbol genealógico de naruto y encontró algo sorprendente. Que naruto es descendiente de varios héroes y villanos conocidos, fuertes, inteligentes, algo diferentes, únicos que siguen su propio código como:

Por parte de su padre: Lex Luthor y Mercy Graves, Oliver Queen Alias ¨Flecha Verde¨ y Dinah Laurel Alias ¨Canario Negro¨, Princesa Diana alias ¨mujer maravilla¨ y Clark Kent, Nombre Terrícola, Y Kal-El, Nombre Kryptoniano, Alias ¨Superman, Bruno Díaz alias ¨Batman¨ y Selina Kyle alias ¨Gatúbela¨, Rachel Roth alias ¨Raven¨ y Damian Wayne alias ¨robin (V)¨.

Por parte de su madre: Roy Harper alias ¨flecha roja¨ y Jade Nguyen alias ¨Cheshire, Cassandra Sandsmark Alias ¨Chica Maravilla¨ y Tim Drake Alias ¨Robin (III)¨, Pamela Lillian Isley alias ¨hiedra venenosa¨, Ricardo Tapia alias ¨nightwing¨ o robin (I) y Zatanna, Conner Ken alias ¨Superboy¨ M'gann M'orzz alias ¨Señorita Marciana¨.

Todos esos héroes y villanos explican algunas cosas como: el color de su pelo cuando era rubio y su ojo azul de flecha verde y de canario negro, su amor por la jardinería y las plantas junto a su cabello rojo de hiedra venenosa, la personalidad bromista de nightwing cuando era Robin, el encanto con los felinos de Gatúbela, la terquedad de Superboy, la habilidad de sentir las emociones como Raven, etc.

* * *

Tercer año de entrenamiento y cambio.

* * *

Después de la modificación marciana y Genomorfo junto a la creación de Teekl seguía el último proceso de implantación de ADN que era el ADN atlante, que fue el de ADN ¨Black manta¨ y el proceso fue el mismo que los anteriores. Cuando termino que duro un tiempo corto de 2 meses el cambio fue nulo también naruto aprendió que podía usar su cambio de forma para crear agallas para respirar bajo el agua si era necesario y quitarse los cuernos para tener una apariencia humana. Después de implementar el ADN atlante aprendió la magia atlante que la domino en 2 meses y la razón por que la termino fue porque uso el **taju kage bushin no jutsu (jutsu: multiclones de sombra)** Una característica única para la técnica es que cualquier experiencia que tengan los clones durante su existencia, es transferida al usuario una vez que se disipan mientras más clones más es el simplemente uso miles de ellos para que el tiempo de 2 meses sea el equivalente a 20 años de experiencia.

Después de la modificación genética seguía la modificación bioquímica usando los ¨neo-esteroide¨ primero sumergieron a naruto en ¨veneno¨ (el neo-esteroide) e inyectarlo dentro de el para aumentar la cantidad de musculo y la fuerza, pero el cambio fue nulo nada cambio y el problema fue que el ¨veneno¨ ya estaba en la sangre de naruto, al parecer al estar tanto tiempo dentro de tanque lleno de eso hiso que su cuerpo adoptara un resistencia al neo-esteroide y también estaba el neo-esteroide en la sangre de naruto. Después del intento fallido del ¨veneno¨ ahora probaran la versión más fuerte el ¨veneno kobra¨ inyectaron directamente a naruto y el resultado fue inesperado, el cambio casi nulo, la esclerótica (la parte blanca del ojo) paso de blanca a roja, su cabello brillaba de color verde claro, su piel tomo un tono rojizo (como Víctor de busou renkin, excepto lo de los ojos) y en su cuerpo aparecieron los atributos atlantes (9) en el centro de su espalda por la altura de sus hombros en forma de un par de alas tribales (10).

En el dorso de las manos con un dragón con alas que está devorando su propia cola creando un círculo con su cuerpo que está rodeando a una cruz con una serpiente, en cima del dragón esta una corona, el dragón tiene 3 púas en la base del cuello y otras 3 en la mitad del cuerpo y en el cuerpo del dragón tiene unas marcas extrañas (11).

En la base del cuello uno en forma de una cruz dividida en 5 partes, cuatro son hexágonos con 5 púas en 5 de los seis lagos y en el centro uno en forma de diamante y con la cruz hay 4 dagas apuntando al centro (12).

También a lo largo de ambos brazos y se extiende hasta los hombros y cerca de la parte superior de la espalda. Arriba de su brazo tenía círculos y líneas que estaban conectadas (13).

En el pectoral izquierdo hay uno en forma de sol con cinco puntas curvas apuntando a la derecha, cinco pares más cortos con forma de llamas, tres espirales apuntando al centro y con tres puntos (14).

Y por último uno encima de la cadera en forma de un escorpión con grandes tenazas que pareciera estar hecho de flamas estilo tribal (15).

Cada uno de los atributos atlantes son de color negro con varias habilidades como: el de alas que está en la espalda le permite crear alas que tiene varias formas y son:

- **Tentai tsubasa mōdo (alas modo celestial)** : crea alas de varios colores como el rojo, amarillo y azul, estas alas brillan y parecieran que estuvieran vivas o que estuvieran hechas de energía, estas alas le permiten volar o cubrirse con ellas de como de escudo. Pueden cristalizarse para un mayor poder defensivo y ofensivo o dispararlas como balas de cristal.

 **-tsubasa bōei mōdo: Yoroi no Atorasu (alas modo defensa: armadura de atlas):** toma la forma de una armadura de metal de color rojo oscuro, esta armadura es meramente defensiva, pero aumenta la fuerza de los golpes o patadas. Incluye en los brazos unas garras muy fuertes y afiladas.

-tsubasa bōei to Kōgeki mōdo: Kyodaina Yoroi (alas modo ataque y defensa: armadura del gigante): envuelve el cuerpo de naruto en unas tiras de metal de color rojo oscuro para crear una armadura y un par de mazos, también de la boca de la armadura dispara fuego a una temperatura de 4000° C (o 7232° F).

- **tsubasa Kōgeki mōdo: Tsume (alas modo ataque: garras) :** las alas toman la forma de garras de tres dedos que sirven para tanto para ofensiva, defensiva o para volar, pero su punto fuerte es el ataque con esas garras pueden cortar acero reforzado fácilmente.

 **-** **tsubasa Kōgeki mōdo: Yari to ken (alas modo ataque: lanza y espada)** : las alas cristalizadas pueden transformarse en cuchillas afiladas que brotan de los hombros a modo de lanza o espada, dependiendo de la necesidad pueden adoptar diferentes formas las cuales son: α (alfa), β (beta), Γ (gamma), δ (delta), y Ω (omega).

- **α (alfa):** cubre todo su brazo y toma la forma de una hoja de espada, tan larga como la pierna de naruto, posee un buen filo y poder de ataque sin embargo se desactiva después de un periodo de tiempo. Es buena en situaciones de corto plazo donde se necesite un gran corte y fuerza bruta.

- **β (beta)** : como el anterior este también cubre todo el brazo, pero en vez de una hoja es una lanza con tiene protuberancias en forma de tubos en la parte trasera y son para aumenta su ataque, poder de penetración y su velocidad. Con esta lanza chakra por los tubos que incrementan enormemente su velocidad, y le otorgan un poder de penetración destructivo.

- **Γ (gamma)** : como la forma alfa este también toma forma de una espada que tiene un gran corte y con una mayor duración, pero tiene menos fuerza y lo compensa con una gran durabilidad.

- **δ (delta)** : es la versión evolucionada de la alfa mucho más destructiva, filosa, rápida y penetrante, pero es más inestable y tiene un tiempo de duración más corto.

- **Ω (omega)** : es la más fuerte, toma la forma de un par de lanzas gemelas que tiene 2 estados el estado desactivado y el activado, el desactivado es cuando una o las dos lanzas están en una forma más corta que sirve como escudo o hombrera y que esta dispare proyectiles de cristales. El estado activado es cuando las dos lanzas o una sola esta activada y esta recubra todo el brazo, de los 5 esta es la que tiene mayor duración, penetración, corte, balance, resistencia y velocidad. Lo malo es que tiene un plazo de activación de 10 segundos algo lento comparado con las otras que pueden activarse e segundos.

Cada modo de ataque o defensa tiene 3 cosas en común y son: 1) son creados a partir del atributo atlante de alas, 2) el color y 3) cada uno pasa primero por el **Tentai tsubasa m** **ō** **do.**

[hola esto no es parte de la historia es algo para explicar cómo: ]

Los () con números ejemplo (3) son para explicar al final del capítulo o enlaces para imágenes.

El tipo de lectura es este: los que están encerrados en {} son para comunicación telepática, simbionte con su inquilino o jinchuriki con su biju.

Los que están encerrados en ¨ son pensamientos y por último los **–** son jutsus o hechizos.

[Aquí termina él explica torio y además este es otro de los modos de las alas es el (34). Sigue historia.]

El del sol le permite controlar la vida hasta un punto como: dar vida a objetos inanimados, controlar las plantas (aunque ya las puede controlar), revivir animales o a personas que murieron en un lazo de 12 horas y también puede modificar su cuerpo.

El de las manos le permite que cuando toque algo este le aparezca un circulo de transmutación para que pueda modificarlo a su antojo, tiene varios derivados y son:

Transmutación física: modifica el terreno a su antojo para crear de todo desde crear estatuas de piedra hasta crear una casa desde cero, reparar objetos dañados, modificarlos, etc.

Transmutación elemental: a partir del aire, agua, polvo o electricidad del ambiente puede generar los elementos como: condesar el agua del aire para usarlas, unir las partículas de polvo o arena para crear una tormenta de polvo/arena o crear rocas en aire, reunir el oxígeno del aire para condensarlo para crear hojas de aire o crear armas de vacío, usar la fricción de su cuerpo como chasquear los dedos para iniciar una llamarada, crear explosiones de gran potencia, congelar el agua y manipular el hielo a su antojo, etc.

Transmutación mineral: modifica la estructura mineral de las cosas como el metal para moldearlo para crear arma u objetos en la batalla, también se puede usar objetos que contengan un mineral o varios como la sangre a armas de metal.

Transmutación biológica: combina dos o varios seres vivos para sintetizar una nueva forma de vida diferente en una forma nueva y completa visualización de los atributos de sus "componentes" y esta nueva forma de vida es llamada ¨quimera¨. También puede crear un tipo especial de quimera que sería una ¨quimera humana¨ que esta puede tener 2 formas una humana y una hibrida que esta tiene las habilidades del animal que se combinó.

Transmutación homúnculo: Le permite tener una mayor regeneración, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos, absorber humanos para ganar su conocimiento/habilidades o/y kekkei genkai, regenerar/crear partes faltantes de su cuerpo si es necesario, ser inmortal a menos que destruyan todo su cuerpo a nivel molecular o destruyan el núcleo de su cuerpo y modificar su cuerpo de 6 maneras y son:

 **-** **Saikō Zettai Bōgyo:** **Ījisu (Definitiva Dura Defensa Absoluta: escudo de aegis** ): le permite reordenar la configuración de los átomos de carbono de su cuerpo, lo que le permite convertir su piel en grafeno. Por lo general utiliza esta capacidad para fortalecer la parte de la densidad de determinadas partes de su cuerpo durante la batalla, pero se puede extender el efecto a su totalidad. Como tiene el control sobre la configuración de los átomos de carbono de su cuerpo, las sustancias en que puede convertir su piel pueden variar en función de sus intenciones. Se puede optar por convertir su piel en la sustancia indestructible, o en un grafito débil.

- **Saikō Zettai Kōgeki:** **Ronginusu** **(Definitivo Fuerte Ataque Absoluto: longinus):** puede extender sus uñas tanto como él quiere al punto de convertirlas en afiladas cuchillas o garras con un poder destructivo muy elevado. Por eso este poder tiene el apodo de _"_ La lanza definitiva _"._

- **kuroi** **Kage (sombra negra):** puede manipular su sombra la cual posee la apariencia de una masa de oscuridad con múltiples ojos rojos y bocas con los dientes detallados. La sombra puede tomar una increíble variedad de formas, como lanzas afiladas o siniestros brazos asemejados a la Puerta de la Verdad. Parece ser invulnerable al daño físico, aunque un objeto lo suficientemente duro puede desplazarla.

Con la sombra puede literalmente comerse cualquier cosa que este a su alcance desintegrándola en cuestión de segundos. La sombra también le sirve para poder espiar todo cuanto pueda ya que puede ver y hablar a través de ella, dándole un aire de omnipresencia que lo hace temible. No obstante, este poder tan destructivo tiene un punto débil, ya que solo puede moverse a un rango delimitado por lo cual sólo puede moverse con libertad dentro de lugares cerrados, oscuros y siempre que su contenedor esté en contacto con una fuente de luz que alimente a la sombra.

 **-Don'yoku (codicia)** : Usando su sombra, naruto puede asimilar a cualquier ser viviente que tenga cualquier tipo de habilidad especial, haciéndola suya, adquiriendo también de pasada todas sus debilidades. También absorbe seres vivos para adquirir sus recuerdos, experiencias y tomando todo de él.

También puede robar las habilidades físicas de los enemigos o un objeto con las siguientes técnicas:

 **-Snatch** **(** **Sunatchi o en japones Gōdatsu** **, Lit.** **Robo** **)** **:** Dicha habilidad permite robar habilidades físicas del oponente. Igualmente puede robar objetos con ella.

 **-Physical Hunt** **(** **Karada Kari (Fijikaru Hanto)** **, Lit.** **Cacería Física** **)** : Después de ser atacado por el oponente, toda la fuerza que dicho adversario usó, es robada y utilizada por el portador de esta habilidad para realizar un contraataque abrumador.

 **-Fox Hunt** **(** **Emono Kari (Fokkusu Hanto)** **, Lit.** **Cacería del Zorro** **):** Una técnica mejor empleada conjuntamente con un arma, como un látigo. Esta le permite a naruto apoderarse instantáneamente de un objeto físico y tirarlo hacia él, aparentemente eludiendo cualquier obstrucción.

 **-Banishing Kill** **(** **Banishingu Kiru** **,):** Una técnica usada por naruto, en la que usa unos nun-chunks y realiza una acción rápida que puede matar sin ser visto.

[todo esto se explicará en el final del capítulo bajo el nombre de (31)].

* * *

 **-Quincy (kuinshi, literalmente ¨monje destructor¨): ** le da la capacidad de absorber el chakra de la naturaleza y combinarlo con el suyo para después condesarlo en forma de una cruz llamada ¨cruz Quincy¨ junto un traje blanco para la batalla. Con la cruz Quincy como núcleo le permite condensar su chakra en forma física para crear un arco y flechas que le permite destruir todo a su paso o destruir el alma y no su cuerpo del enemigo, los poderes Quincy le permite crear armas para la batalla y estas son:

 **-Seele Schneider (Zēreshunaidā, "Aquello que corta el Alma"):** esta es una especie de flecha que se puede utilizar como una espada. Las partículas que la forman se mueven a una velocidad tan alta que prácticamente puede cortar y atravesar cualquier cosa. es el arma definitiva de los Quincy. Con ella puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como un espadachín o a larga distancia como un arquero no importa si está lejos mientras lo vea o lo sienta nunca escapara de su objetivo.

 **-Gintō (Tubos de Plata):** son unos tubos en los cuales naruto guarda chakra durante un tiempo. Con ellos, mientras lucha puede crear jutsus sin usar su chakra.

 **- Guante Sanrei:** es un guante especial de color negro con líneas azules con una cruz en el centro, cuando se usa este sella los poderes de naruto a un estado más débil. Al usar esto la capacidad del usuario se reduce drásticamente como en un 50% para después liberarlo de forma explosiva para mejorar las habilidades del usuario

-traje Quincy: es un traje completamente blanco con detalles azules hecho de chakra condensado, lleva una capa corta sobre los hombros, un pantalón blanco, botas blancas, un traje blanco con una línea azul.

-Cruz Quincy: una cruz hecha de chakra condensado en forma de una cruz plateada, con un anillo y en el centro una estrella de cuatro puntas de color azul.

Además de las armas tiene unas técnicas que le permite moldear su chakra de diferentes formas como:

-Arco y flecha: a partir de la cruz Quincy le da la capacidad de crear un único arco espiritual, y después flechas, con una cruz Quincy. El arco y las flechas están hechos completamente del chakra, y a veces la presión de los alrededores a los usuarios, y duran tanto como la resistencia del portador y las reservas de energía espiritual que se permitan.

 **-Hirenkyaku** **(** _ **Paso de Dios**_ **):** es la forma de transporte a corta distancia de la forma Quincy, Para realizar la técnica, el usuario recoge las partículas de chakra bajo sus pies y da pasos a la ubicación deseada. Como la habilidad, también puede ser usado para flotar o volar a grandes distancias. Hirenkyaku permite a los Quincy a seguir el ritmo y dominar a los opositores más rápido, dependiendo de la habilidad del usuario. Sin embargo, hay un uso aparentemente más por la técnica que simplemente moviendo rápidamente. Como formar una plataforma de chakra para transportar a él y a varios compañeros.

- **Ransōtengai** **(** _ **Traje Celestial del Títere Salvaje**_ **o Paraíso de los Títeres Despeinados)** : es la versión de los hilos de chakra de los titiriteros de suna, de naruto la creo para seguir luchando así sus miembros estén destrozados o su cuerpo este totalmente inmovilizado.

Al utilizar esta técnica, se le permite al usuario controlar sus partes del cuerpo utilizando cuerdas o hilos de chakra controlados por el espíritu del usuario, formando líneas o cadenas incontables. Estas cadenas rodean articulaciones dislocadas, huesos rotos, extremidades y partes dañadas que no puedan ser movidas debido al daño que sufren.

De esta manera, el usuario puede controlar su cuerpo como sería el de un títere, lo que les permite circular libremente a pesar de la parálisis, causada por fracturas de miembros, o cualquier otra fuerza que pueda impedir el movimiento normal.

 **-Blut** **(** _ **burūto**_ **, alemán para "Sangre", japonés para ****Armadura de Sangre** **):** es tanto como la defensa y el ataque definitivo de la forma Quincy de naruto, que se utiliza para aumentar de manera drástica tanto el poder de ataque, como de defensa del usuario.

Mediante esta técnica, los usuarios de la misma pueden hacer que su chakra fluya por todos sus vasos sanguíneos, para así aumentar de manera notable el poder con el cual pueden realizar su ataque, o su resistencia en cuanto a los daños que puedan recibir en batalla. Por lo tanto, es una técnica tanto ofensiva como defensiva.

Sin embargo, esta habilidad posee un gran punto débil que es muy fácil de reconocer. La técnica que se utiliza para incrementar el poder de ataque y la que se emplea para aumentar la resistencia, utilizan dos tipos de **Sistema de Circulación de Chakra** distintas. A causa de esto, no pueden usarse simultáneamente, por lo que naruto cuando utiliza su Blut para defenderse no sería capaz de atacar a un nivel considerable y de la misma manera, si utiliza el Blut para atacar, estaría propenso a recibir severos daños.

 **-Blut Arterie** **(** **burūto aruterie** **, alemán para "Sangre arterial", japonés para** **Armadura de Sangre en Movimiento** **):** es la versión ofensiva del Blut. Transmite el chakra a través de las arterias para mejorar el ataque del usuario, pero reduce la defensa del usuario.

 **-Blut Vene** **(** **burūto vēne** **, alemán para "Sangre venosa", japonés para** **Armadura de Sangre Calmada** **):** es la versión defensiva del Blut. Transmite el chakra a través de las venas para mejorar la defensa del usuario, pero reduce el ataque y la movilidad del usuario.

 **-Kuinshi no Kage (sombra de Quincy):** es la forma de tele portarse de la forma Quincy de naruto la cual les permite transportarse a sí mismo u otras personas entre los diferentes mundos o lugares diferentes, A través de ésta técnica es capaz de desplazarse por increíblemente extensas distancias en solo instantes. La "sombra" solo es capaz de trasportar a los "elegidos" por lo que cualquier otra persona que intente entrar en ésta no lograría su objetivo.

- **Quincy Vollständing (alemán para Quincy: Completo,** **japonés para "** **Forma Divina Completa del Quincy** " **):** es la forma final y definitiva de un Quincy que se obtiene liberando el poder sellado dentro del guante Sanrei liberando así su verdadero poder.

En esta forma, los usuarios adaptan una forma angelical, con manifestación de chakra a lo largo de su cuerpo que adopta la forma de alas y un halo en su cabeza, en esta forma los usuarios no solo adquieren un cambio de apariencia radical, sino que también se manifiestan poderes y habilidades que sobrepasan por mucho su nivel anterior al Vollständing.

(todo esto se explicará en el final del capítulo bajo el nombre de (33))

* * *

- **arrancar (mascara rota) :** naruto acede a esta forma cuando renuncia a todo su chakra yang que literalmente renuncia a su vida para acceder a esta forma, es esta forma adquiere un cuerpo hecho de chakra ying puro que le da la inmortalidad (aunque ya la tiene por sí), absorbe el chakra del kyubi y lo combina con su cuerpo y adquiere su apariencia física cambia como: su cabello crece hasta llegar justo después de los hombros, adquiere marcas rocas encima de los ojos, sus ojos cambian de color a uno más profundo y totalmente carentes de brillo, que le daba un aspecto ciertamente inhumano (acrecentado por unas pupilas felinas).

De sus ojos salen dos líneas de color rojo similares a lágrimas que surcan todo su rostro y el rasgo más distintivo de su apariencia son las nueve colas doradas detrás de su espalda.

Las técnicas que adquiere en esta forma son:

- **cero: ** Consiste en el lanzamiento de una descarga de energía muy potente capaz de desintegrar al objetivo. El color del cero de naruto depende de sus mociones o estados como: rojo cuando está molesto, azul cuando está tranquilo, anaranjado cuando esta normal, negro cuando no siente nada, negro con bordes rojos blancos cuando usa el cero oscuras. Naruto lo puede disparar desde su boca, colas o con su dedo índice.

 **- bala (bara):** El usuario es capaz de condensar y endurecer su chakra y lanzarla desde su puño como si de una bala se tratase. Tras realizar este ataque, se pueden ver algunas chispas de color rojo en las manos de naruto. A diferencia del Cero, ésta no deja un rastro en su paso, sino que en algunos casos se puede apreciar ondas expansivas desde los puños donde son lanzados. También naruto puede dispararlo desde su dedo índice derecho o desde su ojo violeta y su color también deriva de sus emociones.

 **- desgarrón (** **Desugaron, japones para** **Zarpa del Rey Pantera** **):** Le permite a naruto crear enormes y afiladas barras de energía de color azul a partir de sus garras, y que pueden ser lanzadas al oponente; además de eso esta habilidad parece cambiar la atmósfera de los alrededores de naruto ya que esta se vuelve mucho más oscura de lo normal. Esta técnica solo es accesible cuando naruto está en su estado de resurrección

 **- garra de la pantera (** **Gara de ra Pantera** **, Japones para "Gancho de Pantera"** **):** naruto crea unos proyectiles con forma de dardos hechos de un material parecido al cristal, los cuales son lanzados desde sus codos. Esos dardos tienen una gran capacidad destructiva. Esta técnica al igual que ¨desgarrón¨ solo es accesible cuando naruto está en su estado de resurrección

 **-gran rey cero:** Se realiza al mezclar unas gotas de sangre del propio naruto con su Cero, dando como resultado un ataque mucho más rápido, poderoso y extenso que un Cero convencional. El poder del Gran Rey Cero es tal que es capaz de distorsionar el espacio.

 **-hierro (** **iero** **, literalmente "** **Piel de Hierro** **"):** es una técnica propia de la forma Arrancar de naruto con la cual se puede condensar su chakra por encima de la piel, creando una protección con una resistencia tal que es capaz de bloquear incluso el ataque de tsunade.

 **-cero oscura (** **Sero Osukyurasu** **):** es un Cero de color negro que sólo puede ser empleado por naruto en su forma liberada. El rango de ataque del Cero Oscuras es mucho mayor que el de un Cero común cientos de veces más fuerte y destructivos.

 **- lanza del relámpago (** **Ransa deru Reranpāgo** **):** A partir de su chakra, naruto crea un proyectil luminoso con una forma semejante a una lanza, que puede lanzar a sus oponentes, causando una enorme explosión, que es muy superior a un Cero Oscuras, o bien la utiliza para combatir mano a mano.

 **-garganta (** **Garuganta** **, literalmente "** **Cavidad Negra** **"** **):** La ejecución de la Garganta consiste en romper literalmente el espacio, revelando un oscuro túnel en cuyo interior existe una gran cantidad de energía, que se mueve en torrentes y remolinos y requiere ser canalizada y solidificada para poder crear un camino transitable.

Aparte del desplazamiento, existe un uso adicional de la Garganta, la Emisión por Garganta. En ella, de forma similar a como ocurre con las televisiones, pero creando portales individuales de Garganta.

 **-sonido (** **Sonīdo** **, literalmente "** **Ceremonia del Sonido** **"** **):** es la versión de la forma arrancar de naruto para moverse a alta velocidades que cuando se mueve produce un sonido fuerte como un boom sónico.

* * *

[todo esto se explicará en el final del capítulo bajo el nombre de (32)].

* * *

Mientras que los otros atributos atlantes son más simples como el del esternón que le da habilidades de vampiro como: control mental, Intangibilidad, Sombra manipulación, Cambio de Forma, Telekinesis, Convocatoria, su sangre se vuelve venenosa, cubrir su cuerpo con su sangre solidificada para atacar, etc.

El de los hombros y el de la espalda le dan la capacidad de controlar la relación causa-efecto de modo que los efectos más impredecibles y poco probables ocurran en un área. Esto puede incluir cortocircuitos en equipo mecánico, combustión espontánea de objetos inflamables, interrupción de campos de energía y transmisiones, etc. Contra energías o materiales no naturales, como aleaciones complejas o campos de fuerza, tiene una dificultad adicional. Naruto puede afectar las probabilidades de cualquier lugar que pueda ver directamente

Esto se crea por la "magia del caos" una magia de efectos impredecibles con la que naruto está especialmente sintonizada.

Puede formar una esfera de hechizo en torno al centinela y los fragmentos de roca, alterando la composición de la roca, convirtiéndola en una atracción de elementos magnéticos, que, aunque destrozados, se atraerán con fuerza entre sí, atrapando en medio a su víctima.

Contra energías o materiales no naturales, como aleaciones complejas o campos de fuerza, tiene una dificultad adicional. Naruto puede afectar las probabilidades de cualquier lugar que pueda ver directamente.

Puede controlar la realidad misma a su antojo creando desastres donde quiera y cuando sea. También puede manipular a la gente, controlar objetos telekineticamente o destruirlos.

El de la espalda en forma de escorpión le da un tipo de espíritu de una creatura de otro mundo llamado ¨escorpión emperador de hielo¨ que le da la habilidad de un nuevo tipo de energía llamada ¨esencia de hielo absoluto¨ que le permite controlar un nuevo tipo de energía en su cuerpo y al activar su Espíritu, naruto toma la apariencia de su Espíritu en conjunción con sus.

También le permite hacerse más fuerte absorbiendo otras espiritus para evolucionar, tener nuevas habilidades y una armadura espiritual más fuerte, su nueva esencia puede ser cultivada para aumentar y evolucionar. El Hielo producido es del tipo Absoluto, por lo que no tiene debilidad elemental (es decir, no puede ser afectado por el fuego, ni ser derrotado por medios normales). Todo el hielo o nieve alrededor suyo esta su merced no importa si fue creado por un usuario del Hyoton (elemento hielo) o es natural.

Naruto cuando activa su espíritu le aparece un tipo de armadura de cristal azul sobre sus brazos en forma de pinza, una armadura sobre su pecho también hecha de cristal azul con detalles de joyas de esmeraldas sobre su caja torácica, una corona de gemas de jade con detalles de oro y unos orbes de energía sobre sus hombros (30).

Naruto cambio su ropa a otra y su apariencia física. Naruto con su nuevo cuerpo tiene cabello rubio puntiagudo y salvaje que llega más allá de los hombros con dos grandes mechones sobre los hombros. Piel pálida, el ojo izquierdo violeta y el derecho azul con un tono profundo sin signo de emoción que tienen cierto aspecto felino (acrecentado por unas pupilas felinas), acentuado por unas líneas de color rojo a los lados. Un tipo de restos de una máscara que consiste en una mandíbula inferior posicionada como un collar en su cuello.

El nuevo traje de naruto es un kimono verde oscuro que le falta la manga derecha, y es como si tuviera pedazos rasgados a lo largo de él. El kimono se amarra a la cintura, y llega justo por encima de sus rodillas, debajo del kimono lleva un traje ajustado de cuero de cuerpo completo con guantes y de color negro con líneas de división grises y abierto en el área de las axilas. También viste botas negras hasta antes de la rodilla. A los de la cintura lleva un par fundas con un par de sais dentro y detrás de la cintura lleva una bolsa llena de armas con un tanto. Lleva una espada en el lado izquierdo de la cintura.

Lleva una máscara roja la máscara blanca, parecida a la cabeza de un gato con una amplia sonrisa, y con una franja roja arriba y dos a los costados de la máscara.

Esta ropa la lleva en honor a su ancestro Jade Nguyen Alias ¨Cheshire¨ que era una asesina altamente calificada que un tipo de ninja. Cuando dubblilex le paso los datos de cada villano y héroe esta fue la que más le gusto ella tenía el instinto de un verdadero asesino y estaba dispuesta a usar todos los medios necesarios para lograr su objetivo, ya sea a través de ataques, asesinatos o chantaje. Tenía un sentido del humor negro, y trataba a sus oponentes como un gato trata a un ratón, lo que le permitía participar en bromas juguetonas en una pequeña parte.

Todo el proceso y el entrenamiento de los atributos atlantes duro 4 meses. Después de todo eso le implantaron nanotecnología como una microcomputadora en su cerebro para que puede procesar información en cuestión de nanosegundos, recibir información a larga distancia, un escáner para buscar el objetivo buscado e identificarlo si está en el libro bingo, tener nanobots en su cuerpo para que estos crearan armas o herramientas y también tiene partes de los androides:

A.M.A.Z.O: un androide creado por el profesor Ivo y tiene la capacidad de estudiar y copiar las habilidades de sus enemigos. Durante su primera lucha con la liga de la justicia, absorbió las habilidades de varios héroes como:

Canario negro: su grito ultrasonido y habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Capitán átomo: sus explosiones de energía.

Flash: su velocidad.

Detective marciano: cambio de forma y densidad.

Superman: súper fuerza, visión térmica e invulnerabilidad.

Tornado rojo: su aerokinesis (capacidad de controlar las masas de aire).

Chica y hombre halcón: sus alas y sus mazos.

Linterna verde: su anillo de poder.

Tornado rojo: su aeroquinesis (la capacidad de controlar las masas de aire) y su creación de tornados.

Átomo: su rayo de energía para encogerse o a otros.

Además de las partes del androide de Ivo también los androides del científico ¨T. O. Morrow¨ y los cuales son:

Torpedo rojo: Él es un androide/hombre alto, de color rojo sin orejas o la nariz. Tanto la boca y cuencas de los ojos son de color rojo. Él tiene un símbolo T amarillo en el pecho, y una flecha amarilla en la frente. Él fue creado primero y por ende el mayor de ¨sus hermanos y hermana¨. Tiene la capacidad de controlar el agua (hydroquinesis)

Infierno Rojo: la segunda de los 4 androides creados por T. O. Morrow. Infierno Rojo se parecía a una versión femenina de "sus hermanos" Tornado Rojo y Torpedo Rojo. Ella estaba en su mayoría de color rojo con una franja amarilla va por la mitad, otra raya amarilla en el muslo izquierdo y una en su frente. Ella era conocida anteriormente como la heroína Tea y tiene la capacidad de controlar el fuego (pyroquinesis).

Tornado rojo: el tercero de ¨sus hermanos¨. Es un androide de color rojo con la letra T en el pecho y usa una capa azul con filos dorados. Fue creado con el fin de destruir a la Liga de la Justicia, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos (Torpedo Rojo, Infierno Rojo) el sabría que era un robot. Pero no sabía para que fue construido ni por quien. Finge ser secuestrado por sus hermanos para descubrir más de su creador, y juntos derrotan a Volcán Rojo, aunque por un precio muy alto, ya que sus hermanos se sacrifican. Tiene la capacidad de controlar el aire (aeroquinesis).

Volcán rojo: el menor de sus hermanos y el cuarto creado. Volcán Rojo tiene un cuerpo "musculoso" de color rojo oscuro con circuitos de rojo puro alrededor de su cuerpo, además de 2 símbolos amarillos en el pecho y cara que parecen ser triángulos con un punto central. Fue el más poderoso de sus hermanos y el que tenía más habilidades las cuales son:

Geokinesis: Volcán fue creado para manipular la tierra, mayormente los volcanes.

Thermokinesis: Es la manipulación del magma, lava y fuego.

También incluyeron un tipo de tecnología que dubblilex encontró de una nave y dentro había muchas cosas.

* * *

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA.

* * *

Naruto estaba buscando los androides y sintió algo debajo suyo.

-hermano, ¿Qué tienes allá abajo? –pregunto naruto.

-allá abajo esta una nave que vino de otra dimensión y dentro de ella hay objetos y tecnología muy peligrosa-respondio dubblilex.

-pues vamos allá-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Ahora debajo de ciudad Genomorfo estaba una nave gigante del tamaño de una isla pequeña, de color negro con la ventana azul, con 4 propulsores, en la parte superior una pista de aterrizaje con varios aviones (23).

Cuando naruto entro vio varios objetos como en la izquierda

Unas armaduras de diferente colores y diseños algo distintos, una gran mena de un tipo de metal con destellos morados, un bloque gigante de otro metal, un traje negro con detalles plateados con garras, un collar de colmillos que parecía un tipo de felino como una pantera (24), un escudo circular de color rojo, azul y blanco con una estrella en el centro, una gran espada, un colgante dorado, un tanque lleno de un líquido negro con brillos carmesí, un cetro con una hoja, un orbe, un amuleto de jade y tiene forma de gato, una lanza dorada con tres puntas, un tipo de mini-reactor, una armadura negra con detalles dorados, un traje negro con unas muñequeras, una capsula, un cubo de energía y un tipo de arnés con unos látigos .

A la derecha estaban unos tanques con personas o monstruos dentro como: Un tipo de Dragon de color rojo, unos lobos gigantes, 3 gigantes de hielo, una chica de cabello negro, unos tanques llenos de un líquido negro y otro rojo, un monstro largo, un tipo de creatura humanoide de plantas, un tipo de androide de color rojo, otra chica que en vez de tener el cabello negro lo tiene marrón y por ultimo uno tiene un tipo de androide que estaba dañado.

También en el centro están unos robots parecidos al que está dentro del tanque, pero más delgado y pequeño, otros parecidos a las armaduras, pero de son exactamente iguales y no son huecos, otros que son gigantes y voluminosos, después están las armaduras que son al menos 50 diferentes.

Naruto se acercó al tanque con el androide, lo saco y lo activo.

-oye estaba despierto-naruto le pregunto al androide.

-si lo estoy-respondio el androide.

-bueno que bien, soy naruto uzumaki y tu-dijo y pregunto naruto con una sonrisa.

-soy ultron y donde estoy-respondio y pregunto ultron.

-estas en otra dimensión, específicamente dentro de esta nave, ubicada debajo de Ciudad Genomorfo y que está debajo de la aldea oculta de la hoja-respondio naruto.

-entonces no estoy en mi mundo y no pude cumplir mi misión-dijo ultron deprimido.

\- ¿Qué misión? –pregunto naruto.

-exterminar la raza humana, esperar que renazca la vida en la tierra y protegerla-respondio ultron.

-eso si es algo malo y déjame adivinar la gente de tu mundo te vio como una amenaza, te detuvieron y casi destruyeron-dijo naruto.

-si-dijo ultron.

-bueno me puedes ayudar a lograr la paz en mi mundo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa eso impacto a ultron y pregunto.

-por qué quieres que te ayude-pregunto ultron sorprendido.

-tu misión era buena, pero en vez de exterminar la raza humana puedes protegerla y que allá paz en el mundo-dijo naruto.

-tienes razón-dijo ultron.

-bueno cuéntame de tu mundo-dijo naruto y ultron comenzó a contar su historia.

-eso es largo y por cierto saber que es todo esto-pregunto naruto.

-las armaduras son de mi creador Antony ¨Tony¨ Stark, alias ¨Iron man¨, la mena es de un tipo de metal llamada ¨Vibranium¨ que es prácticamente irrompible y absorbe los impactos, el bloque de metal es una aleación de una mescla de Vibranium y otros metales también llamado ¨Adamantium¨ es indestructible y difícil de forjar o moldear, el traje es del rey de Wacanda T´challa, alias ¨Pantra Negra¨ que su traje está hecho de un hilo de Vibranium, el escudo este hecho de Vibranium y Adamantio pertenecía al primer vengador Steven "Steve" Rogers, alias ¨capitán america¨, la espada es llamada ¨Gram¨, fue mandada a crear por Thor odinson el hijo de Odín antiguo jefe de los dioses nórdicos que la ordeno para su hija.

Los herreros Eitri, Brok y Buri los mismos que forjaron a Mjolnir como en el martillo también utilizaron el núcleo de una estrella como molde. Esta vez no exploto la estrella como con Mjolnir que causo la extinción de los dinosaurios. Aunque poderoso en sí mismo, la también recibió varios hechizos potentes de Thor y Loki quien lo encanto para su sobrina, quienes mataron al gigante de hielo Ymir con él. Después del nacimiento de Torunn la hija de Thor le entregaron la espada a ella para protegerse y vencerme, aunque esa fue otra línea de tiempo alternativa donde yo casi logre mi objetivo, volviendo a Gram.

Gram al igual que su predecesor Mjolnir es extremadamente durable y casi invulnerable como los metales terrestres adamantium o el olímpico diamantinas, y combinados con los encantos de diversos de Thor y algunos de Loki, es para casi todos, indestructible. Fue creada para sobrevivir al calor tan extremo como el centro de los Soles, explosiones lo suficientemente potente como para destruir planetas, y contener la energía suficiente para destruir una galaxia entera e incluso la energía suficiente para destruir una quinta parte del Universo. Gram también le otorga al usuario, que era Torunn, un sinnúmero de atributos y poderes místicos, como la manipulación de las fuerzas fundamentales del Universo, tales como el espectro electromagnético, gravedad, etc. Gram puede ser utilizado tanto ofensiva como defensivamente. Torunn a menudo utiliza la espada como arma física, con casi nada que es capaz de resistir un corte o apuñalamiento de la espada. Se forjado con un filo capaz de cortar montañas o destruirlas.

A algunos otros ejemplos de las capacidades Gram son las mismas que las de Mjolnir como:

El encantamiento de la dignidad: Al igual que Mjolnir, Gram tiene un encantamiento que impide ser ejercido por cualquier persona sino contra aquellos que han sido considerados dignos de Thor o cualquier persona considere aceptables para ejercer Gram durante un tiempo

Enlace místico: Gram obedece a Torunn como si estuviera vivo, y Torunn que es lo suficientemente fuerte, la espada puede pasar por casi cualquier obstáculo para llegar a él si así lo desean; Gram pudo incluso tallar su camino a través del centro mismo de cualquier planeta para volver a Torunn.

Control del clima: al igual que el martillo del trueno Mjolnir Gram le da la capacidad a Torunn de controlar el orden del tiempo. Aunque Torunn puede ya controlar el clima y la espada es más un catalizador para controlar su verdadera fuerza. Él utiliza sus poderes para controlar los elementos base de una tormenta, es decir. lluvia, viento, truenos y relámpagos. Mientras que él puede hacerlo sin Gram, que casi siempre se canaliza la energía a través de él, que le otorga un mayor control sobre la energía. Él puede crear gigante furiosa tormenta eléctrica completa con truenos, rayos, vientos huracanados, tornados, maremotos, la explosión de volcanes, terremotos y lluvias torrenciales a través de planetas enteros en un momento a otro. También puede crear alguno de estos fenómenos por separado. Otro aspecto de este poder le permite dejar de cualquiera de estas condiciones climáticas y al instante. Torunn al igual que su padre también puede crear tormentas a gran escala planetaria. También se puede canalizar la furia de la tormenta, y ampliarla en las explosiones de energía extremadamente poderosa capaz de destruir los objetos de alta durabilidad, como adamantium, etc.

Resurrección: Si puede canalizar su energía bien a través de Gram, puede resucitar a un hombre que había matado sin razón, y pudieron dotar al héroe con poderes de generación de electricidad.

Detección de ilusiones: Gram distingue imágenes y hologramas, diferenciando las ilusiones de la realidad.

Control de partículas alfa: Pueden ser aprovechadas las partículas alfa de la atmósfera y podría usarlo para atomizar cualquier armamento

La negación de la energía mística

Energía de detección: Gram puede detectar casi todos los tipos de energía. Reacciona fuertemente sobre todo a la energía psíquica mala.

Inmunidad a otras fuerzas: Incluso sin la activación de los poderes de Gram, la espada de Torunn, encantado por Thor, es impermeable a casi todas las formas de cambio, como él mismo afirmó que ningún poder en el universo, sino del Padre Todo podría afectar a Gram.

El amuleto dorado Es llamado ¨El Ojo de Agamotto¨ es una reliquia poderosa creada por Agamotto, el primer hechicero supremo, para contener el poder de la Piedra del Tiempo dentro de ella. Ha sido transmitida por la larga fila de los Hechiceros Supremos que lo siguieron. El Ojo tiene la capacidad de manipular el flujo del tiempo para así cambiar eventos.

El Ojo de Agamotto Siendo el contenedor de la Piedra del Tiempo, el Ojo de Agamotto permite a su portador utilizar el poder de la Piedra Infinita. El ojo mismo se cierra cuando no está en uso y debe ser abierto manualmente para utilizar la piedra. Parece que usar magia Eldritch que es necesario para aprovechar el poder de la piedra y aprovecharla en forma de hechizos. manejar el Ojo sin dominar sus poderes puede muy bien matar a su portador o no hacerle nada depende de la suerte.

El uso principal del Ojo es la capacidad de controlar el flujo de tiempo, ya sea en una escala pequeña o masiva. En una escala más pequeña, la piedra del tiempo permite que el usuario dé vuelta a algo a su estado anterior o acelere su tiempo para aplicar cambios que no han ocurrido todavía. A gran escala, la piedra puede rebobinar el tiempo para deshacer acontecimientos enteros, al punto de que hacerlo puede incluso traer a una persona muerta de vuelta a la vida rebobinando el tiempo hasta un punto antes de su muerte. Si el usuario se interrumpe durante el tiempo de rebobinado, el tiempo se congela hasta que el usuario reanude el hechizo

El Ojo también puede usarse para configurar un bucle de tiempo, restablecer su estado y repetir un evento infinitamente hasta que el usuario deje de producir sus efectos. Parece hechiceros calificados, o tal vez los usuarios de poderes de la Dimensión Oscura pueden hasta cierto punto restarse a los efectos de la piedra, detener la inversión de tiempo que se afecta a uno mismo o notar que uno está atrapado en un lazo de tiempo.

El cetro es llamado ¨Cetro Chitauri¨ que permite a su dueño disparar poderosamente una explosión destructiva de energía azul, comunicarse a través del espacio a través de una forma de proyección astral y doblar la voluntad de otros controlando sus mentes.

El cetro funciona como un arma formidable, sus cuchillas afiladas son capaces de empujar y golpear violentamente a los enemigos. Está hecho de materiales extremadamente duraderos, ya que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para coincidir con el poderoso martillo de Thor, Mjolnir, en combate en cuerpo a cuerpo. También puede producir explosiones de energía letal utilizando el poder de la piedra, similar a las armas HYDRA utilizado, que fueron impulsados por la energía de la Teseracto. Al igual que el Teseracto, emite niveles bajos de radiación gamma. Cuando la punta de la pala se coloca contra el corazón de otra persona, la Piedra del Infinito produce una energía azul, que se transfiere al cuerpo de la persona donde se extiende hasta la cabeza, afectando notablemente sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en un color azul fluorescente. Esto hace que el individuo afectado se vuelva leal al portador indefinidamente. La gente bajo el control del cetro a menudo recuperará su individualidad después de recibir un golpe significativo en la. En algunas situaciones, los efectos del control de la mente pueden negarse completamente si la energía del cetro no puede difundirse en el cuerpo del objetivo, como cuando el Reactor de Arco de Tony Stark absorbió la energía en su lugar. Después de que el núcleo se abrió, se encontró que el interior de la piedra era un potente dispositivo informático que contenía conocimientos avanzados. El código interior fue capaz de otorgar sensibilidad a mí y Visión, y permitió a Visión hackear computadoras, así como aparentemente otorgarle otros poderes en conjunción con su fisiología Vibranium - explosiones de energía, manipulación de densidad y vuelo

El Orbe es un artefacto que contiene una de las seis Piedras del Infinito. Apareciendo hace miles de millones de años como un remanente de una de las seis singularidades, la Piedra Infinita dentro de ella es un poderoso arma capaz de otorgar a una persona gran poder cósmico, pero es muy probable que mate a cualquier ser orgánico que lo toque, también las habilidades que da son:

Proyección de Energía: La Piedra de Energía puede ser usada para producir explosiones, explosiones, tormentas, orbes o tornados de energía letal, púrpura, similar al fuego. Cuando se utiliza en su máximo potencial, puede producir una onda de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para consumir un planeta entero. Aunque la Piedra parece incapaz de realizar esta función dentro de un orbe de contención, instrumentos como el Cosmi-Rod pueden ser usados para contenerlo, impidiendo la necesidad de tocar directamente la piedra y experimentar sus efectos mortales, y aun así explotar toda su potencia.

Aumenta los poderes de las otras Gemas del Infinito. Permite al portador duplicar casi cualquier habilidad súper humana y volverse invencible.

El amuleto verde es llamado ¨El Amuleto del Tigre Blanco¨ es un amuleto verde poderoso y místico en forma de cabeza de tigre que da al usuario poderes sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, si el usuario no tiene la capacidad mental o la potencia para controlar el amuleto, entonces el amuleto controlará al usuario, asumiendo su cuerpo permanentemente.

En su estado inactivo, le otorga al usuario: Mayor agilidad, Reflejos Mejorados y Capacidad para ordenar a los Tigres y posiblemente a otros felinos.

En su estado de despertar, el iris del usuario se vuelve verde claro, sus caninos alargados, su cabello se vuelve loco y garras aparecen en sus uñas. Lo más probable es que otorgue al usuario capacidades mejoradas aún más fuertes hace que el usuario más feroz. El amuleto también crece en este estado.

En su final, el usuario ha perdido completamente el control del poder amuletos y literalmente se convierte en un tigre blanco humanoide. En este estado, las habilidades que el Amuleto concede están en su máximo, pero el usuario también es 100% feroz. El amuleto cambia en el de cabeza de tigres. Los patrones de habla común de los seres humanos son reemplazados por gruñidos.

La lanza es llamada ¨Gungnir¨ que es una poderosa lanza mágica usada por los gobernantes de Asgard y sirve como símbolo del poder asgardiano.

Como armamento principal del Gobernante de Asgard, Gungnir es un arma tan poderosa y duradera como es una representación simbólica de poder y autoridad. Una poderosa lanza mística, es forjada de fuertes metales asgardianos y lleva muchos encantamientos para magnificar su poder. Gungnir es fácilmente capaz de igualar Mjolnir o a Gram en el combate.

Gungnir está imbuido de una poderosa forma de energía, similar a la del autómata Destructor. Los usuarios de Gungnir son capaces de proyectar potente, potencialmente continua, explosiones de energía. Gungnir también ha demostrado que canaliza otras formas de energía como la energía oscura para enviar alguien exiliado a Midgard. También se demostró que es capaz de abrir y cerrar el puente de Bifrost. Después de la muerte de guerreros caídos se puede usar para que los cuerpos de los muertos se transformaron en una bruma reluciente que voló hacia el cielo nocturno.

Entre sus varios encantamientos, Gungnir ha demostrado estar directamente vinculado al arma asgardiana, el Destructor. Encantado de reconocer al poseedor de la lanza como el gobernante de Asgard, y su amo, quienquiera que tenga Gungnir puede ordenar al Destructor, a cualquier distancia, que cumpla sus órdenes; Que sin duda cumplirá sin importar cuál sea la tarea. Además, el portador puede pilotar al Destructor desde el cosmos y percibir a través de sus sentidos.

El mini-reactor es llamado ¨reactor Arc¨ que es una forma única de fuente de energía diseñada por Howard Stark y Anton Vanko. Hay dos versiones principales del Reactor de Arco: la original, a escala real, la versión industrial y la miniaturizada "pieza del pecho" versión que fue perfeccionado por Tony Stark.

Durante el ataque de los ¨diez anillos¨ y la captura de Tony Stark, una bomba explotó cerca de Stark, causando metralla para entrar en su cuerpo cerca de su corazón, amenazando su vida. Sin embargo, el Dr. Ho Yinsen creó una manera de detener la metralla usando un poderoso electroimán y una batería de automóvil. Stark sabía que para tener una mejor oportunidad de supervivencia tenía que reemplazar la relativamente débil batería del coche. Así, adaptó el diseño del gran reactor Arc que impulsó su fábrica y creó un reactor miniaturizado que cabía en su mano, dándole una fuente de energía compacta y poderosa que cabía directamente en su pecho y se garantizó no fallar de uso normal.

Después lo uso para crear una armadura que más tarde la llamaría ¨Mark I¨ la primera de una serie de armaduras llamadas ¨Iron Man¨

Pronto, Stark eventualmente se enteró de que los núcleos de paladio del Reactor de Arco lo estaban envenenando cuando el Reactor de Arco se quemó a través de ellos, lo que fue acelerado por el uso de la armadura de Iron Man.

Tony intentó arreglar esto completamente encontrando un posible sustituto de Palladium sin éxito. Después de enterarse de esto, Nick Fury le dio a Tony la investigación original de su padre con respecto al nuevo elemento que completaría el reactor. Con él, y después de encontrar los planos dentro del modelo Stark Expo, Tony fue capaz de sintetizar el elemento. Esto creó la versión "perfeccionada" del Reactor Arc de su padre que originalmente imagino, y junto con el ahorro de Tony.

El elemento nuevo que contiene es un nuevo elemento investigado y teorizado por Howard Stark, y más tarde sintetizado por Tony Stark como un reemplazo para el núcleo de paladio en su reactor Arc, que lo había envenenado. El elemento genera un poder similar al del Teseracto, que Howard Stark encontró y estudió en los años posteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial e intento duplicarlo sin exito.

La armadura negra es llamada ¨Armadura del Mandarín¨ que fue usada por un enemigo de Iron Man

La armadura es creada por los anillos Makluan. El usuario puede hacer que desaparezca y reaparecer alrededor de sí mismo y porciones de la armadura, como el casco. El efecto altera la voz del usuario, haciéndola más profunda e irreconocible. También aumenta la fuerza del usuario en proporciones increíbles y da una defensa casi irrompible.

Los anillos de Makluan son anillos del poder inconmensurable usados por el mandarín, un gobernante chino antiguo del mito. Originalmente, los chinos pensaban que los anillos eran mágicos, pero Howard Stark creía que eran una tecnología antigua tan avanzada que sería indistinguible de la magia. Individualmente, los anillos poseen grandes poderes, pero cuando están todos reunidos por completo, el usuario recibe un poder ilimitado. Los diez anillos combinados hacen que su usuario sea el ser más poderoso del universo.

El Anillo púrpura: Permite mandarín tele transportarse a cualquier lugar, y manipular diversas formas de energías electromagnéticas para muchos efectos.

Anillo Verde: Le permite emitir haces de impacto devastador.

Anillo Azul: Tiene el poder de generar y manipular el agua.

Anillo Rojo: Este anillo le da al mandarín la capacidad de controlar el fuego de la manera que él desee.

Anillo naranja: Tiene la capacidad de alterar la materia.

Anillo carmesí: Esto otorga al poder mandarín mejorado mental.

Anillo Blanco: Concede el poder del vórtice al mandarín.

Anillo Negro: Puede controlar el poder de fuerza negra. Este anillo es el más fuerte de los diez anillos.

Anillo Rosa: Este es el anillo final, cuando se pone junto con los nueve anillos, le da al mandarín la habilidad para crear la vida a un grado desconocido.

El traje negro pertenecía a una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D llamada Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova, más conocida como la Viuda Negra, el traje en si no tiene nada especial lo que importa son las muñequeras llamadas ¨mordedura de la viuda negra¨ que es un arma de electrochoque y de fuego, creado por la Dirección Técnica de S.H.I.E.L.D., que puede entregar poderosas descargas eléctricas de dos pulseras en forma de desgaste de la Viuda Negra. Cada brazalete está marcado con luces azules de condensadores eléctricos y cableado eléctrico que aparecen cuando se activa y permiten a su portador electrocutar a los enemigos haciendo contacto con un par de sondas eléctricas. También puede disparar varios tipos de munición.

La capsula es llamada ¨ La cuna de regeneración¨ que es un dispositivo médico que puede curar heridas mediante el injerto de un simulacro de tejido orgánico para el paciente y que tenga vínculo a las células del paciente. Por lo tanto, también se puede utilizar para crear tejido sintético. La usé para crear me un nuevo cuerpo de tejido sintético con Vibranium, pero no pude tomarlo a tiempo y así nació el androide ¨Visión¨

El Teseracto también llamado Cubo es un vaso cristalino en forma de cubo para una Piedra Infinita, una de las seis singularidades que preceden al universo y poseen una energía ilimitada. Una vez que el universo entró en existencia, cambió de forma a una piedra. Fue utilizado por varias civilizaciones antiguas antes de entrar en las manos de Asgardianos que trajeron a la tierra. El Teseracto contiene la piedra del espacio.

El Teseracto es un cubo que contiene una Piedra Infinita, que representa la estructura del espacio. Si se usa correctamente, el Teseracto puede abrir puertas de entrada a cualquier parte del universo y proporcionar viajes interdimensionales.

Muchos creen que es una fuente ilimitada de energía porque atrae la energía cósmica del espacio. Parece inteligente o temperamental ya que cuando Erik Selva lo estaba estudiando, señaló que "se comporta". Cuando desactivan la energía utilizada para aprovechar su energía, el Teseracto vuelve a encender la energía usando su fuente de energía. Dondequiera que esté dibujando su poder cósmico, parece ser capaz de ser manipulado desde el otro punto final también.

Como una fuente increíble de poder, se puede utilizar para objetos de potencia y artefactos de increíble poder, como el puente de Bifrost. Una sola chispa de su poder era suficiente para crear una pequeña explosión. HYDRA pudo usar el Teseracto para impulsar vehículos avanzados y armas de destrucción masiva, incluyendo cañones, tanques y bombas que vaporizaban sus objetivos. Se fundía a través de acero al contacto, aunque podía ser sostenido usando guantes por un corto tiempo, así como en unidades de contención especializadas.

Muchas personas han tratado de duplicar el tipo de energía que emite el Teseracto. Las únicas personas conocidas por haber aprovechado con éxito la energía de Teseracto fueron Johann Schmidt y Arnim Zola, quienes desarrollaron una forma de sofocar y almacenar su energía con baterías de Teseracto para poder hacer armas.

Después de que Howard Stark encontró el Teseracto, logró descubrir cómo hacer un elemento similar que podría emitir una energía similar, pero con la tecnología de su época, no fue capaz de hacerlo. El hijo de Howard, mi creador Tony Stark fue capaz de hacer el elemento basado en una cinta oculta que Howard hizo a Tony cuando era muy joven. Tony utilizó el elemento como el núcleo de un nuevo reactor de arco que detendría su intoxicación por paladio de su anterior reactor.

La armadura con látigos perteneció a un villano llamado La armadura Whiplash Mark I fue diseñada y creada por Ivan Vanko alias ¨ Whiplash¨ en un intento de matar a Tony Stark como venganza por su padre, Howard, deportando al padre de Vanko, Anton y dejando a su familia a vivir en la pobreza.

La armadura Whiplash Mark I fue diseñada como poco más que un arnés rudimentario con el único propósito de ser utilizado como un arma para matar a Tony Stark, incluso si se adapta como Iron Man. La pieza central del arnés es un reactor Arc, desarrollado por Ivan Vanko, basado en planos que le dejó su padre. El arnés sustituye a la tecnología de repulsor de palma de Tony Stark usada en sus trajes de Iron Man con los látigos electrificados diseñados a medida de Vanko hechos de cables especialmente diseñados que canalizan la energía producida por el reactor de arco. Los látigos pueden cortar casi cualquier metal, encender sustancias inflamables como el combustible, e incluso ser utilizado defensivamente repeliendo repulsor de Iron Man.

Mientras que el arnés cubre parte del pecho, los brazos y la espalda del usuario, se puede ocultar fácilmente bajo diferentes formas de ropa mientras está desactivado, con los cables de látigo ocultos en las secciones del brazo. Esto permite al usuario parecer discreto a los demás y acercarse a un enemigo antes de revelar la presencia del arma. Sin embargo, debido al cableado expuesto en el arnés, es imposible hacerlo mientras el arnés está en uso porque la camisa del usuario es quemada por el calor producido por el arnés.

La debilidad principal del arnés es el reactor de arco expuesto que se puede quitar fácilmente si el oponente se acerca lo suficiente, haciendo que el dispositivo sea inútil. Tony describió que los látigos eléctricos como una imitación eficaz de su tecnología de repulsor, aunque menos eficiente a largo plazo.

Ahora con los que están en los tanques incluyéndome, comenzando desde la izquierda a la derecha son:

El Dragon rojo se llama Shou-Lao y es de K'un-lun. Es un dragón que fue derrotado por un héroe llamado ¨puño de hierro¨ y cuando lo derroto gano la capacidad de controlar y manifestar el chi.

Los lobos son lobos de hielo de Jotunheim que son más fuertes y grandes que los normales.

Los gigantes son gigantes de escacha de Jotunheim son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen y pueden congelar lo que tocan o con un rugido.

La chica de cabello negro es un clon del mutante logan alias ¨wolverine¨ que fue clonado para el proyecto arma X, el clon se llama X-23 quien posee un factor de curación al igual que Wolverine, y tiene sentidos muy desarrollados, es una experta combatiente y asesina, ya que fue entrenada desde niña.

Tiene dos garras en las manos a diferencia de las tres de Wolverine, pero tiene una en cada pie. A diferencia del original que todo su esqueleto fue recubierto de adamantium solo sus garras fueron recubiertas y eso la hace menos invulnerable que el original. Por último un efecto colateral del factor de curación, es la parcial inmortalidad, la razón por la que los seres humanos envejecen se debe a que, con el paso de los años el sistema inmune del cuerpo no puede reparar por completo los daños constantes que sufren los órganos y los huesos, estos daños se acumulan y la consecuencia resulta en: encanecer, aparición de cáncer en los órganos, deterioros en el cerebro, etc. en el caso de alguien que posea factor de curación estos daños no se acumulan y el individuo aparenta tener siempre edad adulta sin envejecer nunca.

También influye que el Adamantium, al ser un metal tóxico, reduce ampliamente el factor curativo de Wolverine, que debe combatir los efectos del mismo. X-23, en cambio, solo debe lidiar con una menor cantidad del mismo, agilizando su curación.

Los tanques contienen un tipo de ser orgánico llamado simbionte que es un organismo vivo creado a partir del ADN de Spider-Man que puede unirse a un anfitrión humano para formar un arma casi imparable. Los simbiontes en los tanques son:

El de color negro se llama Venom es un Simbionte creado a partir del ADN de Spider-Man por el Doctor Octopus para Norman Osborn y Oscorp. Este organismo vivo que puede unirse a un ser humano para formar un villano casi imparable. Aunque cuando se fusiono con Flash Thomson se creó el héroe llamado ¨Agente Venom¨. Sus poderes son los mismos que los de Spider-man más:

Cambio de forma: El Simbionte da a Agente Venom una anatomía prácticamente maleable que le permite crear innumerables hilos para el transporte o la modificación de armas y tecnologías, que pueden utilizarse para ayudarle en la batalla.

Durabilidad sobrehumana, Fuerza sobrehumana, agilidad sobrehumana, sentido arácnido, caminar

Factor de curación regenerativo: Veneno agente tiene una velocidad de curación muy acelerado, capaz de curar los huesos rotos y la carne dañada instantáneamente. También puede curar las infecciones en una medida que las tecnologías médicas modernas no pueden. El Venom Simbionte también puede regenerar instantáneamente su propia biomasa, haciendo que el cuerpo del agente Venom sea indestructible.

Transformación de Tecnología: Venom agente puede transformar y mejorar los vehículos y otras formas de maquinaria y tecnología utilizando el Simbionte.

Asimilación: Veneno Agente es capaz de absorber y conservar las habilidades de otros que se ha fusionado. Además, a diferencia del veneno anterior, Simbionte sólo podía fusionarse con seres vivos y transformarlo en su propia semejanza, éste es capaz de asimilar la tecnología en su masa, donde puede utilizarla como el propietario original e incluso mejorar su uso.

Y el de color rojo con negro es llamado Carnage que fue creado por Michael Morbius. Tiene las mis más habilidades de venom menos: Transformación de Tecnología y la Asimilación. Compensa esas debilidades con la mejora de las anteriores y otras las cuales son:

Generación de picos: Carnage puede generar un par de picos de su cuerpo. Incluso puede lanzarlos como proyectiles.

Lengua estirable: La carnicería puede estirar su lengua.

Generación de armas: Carnage aprende a formar un hacha con uno de sus brazos, similar a su homólogo cómico.

Posesión: Carnage tiene la habilidad de atrapar a cualquiera y usar sus poderes mientras toma el control de sus cuerpos.

Auto evolución: Morbius ha programado este simbionte con la capacidad de evolucionar a un ritmo increíble.

Independencia: Después de su separación de Monster Ock, evolucionó y ganó la capacidad de la forma humana y vivir sin un anfitrión. Incluso era capaz de hablar.

Los monstruos largos se llaman Leviatanes y son bestias intergalácticas y buques de guerra para los Chitauri. Son capaces de controlar la gravedad para volar, son ciborgs, son usados para transporte de naves y tienen cañones.

La planta humanoide gigante es un tipo de alienígena llamado Flora colossus. son humanoides en la forma con una estructura gruesa, robusta del cuerpo que los haga casi invulnerable al daño físico.

Tienen un factor de curación altamente acelerado, capaz de regenerar los miembros e incluso sus cuerpos enteros de nada más que una ramita.

Tienen el control completo sobre sus cuerpos, capaces de extender sus miembros como vides para llegar a lugares altos o como armas de tipo látigo, crecen ramitas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo como una pantalla de amenaza o escudo, cambian su forma de cuerpo, crecen hojas o flores, Y liberar semillas bioluminiscentes en el aire.

El androide rojo es Visión es un poderoso y sintético nacido de un cuerpo de Vibranium creado por Helen Cho y por para ser mi nuevo cuerpo, pero falle y los vengadores lo tomaron. Fue programado por Tony Stark y Bruce Banner usando códigos basados en J.A.R.V.I.S., y activado por la Piedra de la Mente que estaba escondida dentro del Cetro. Visión fue reutilizado cuando Tony Stark y Bruce Banner implantaron los restos de J.A.R.V.I.S. ' Códigos en su mente, otorgándole una personalidad benevolente y un cariño por la humanidad. Esto lo llevó a unirse a los Vengadores para detenerme. Después de la Ofensiva, Visión se convirtió en un miembro de los Vengadores bajo el liderazgo del Capitán América.

visión es una construcción sapiente, un híbrido perfecto entre el material orgánico e inorgánico. Todo su cuerpo es una mezcla entre un simulacro sintético de tejido orgánico y Vibranium, todos los cuales son realzados por los poderes cósmicos de la Piedra de la Mente para funcionar como un cuerpo vivo. Su misma carne está hecha de la tecnología de generación de tejidos sintéticos de Helen Cho que se utiliza para formar un cuerpo, siendo el tejido mejorado por el Vibranium que se funde con él. Originalmente, su cuerpo fue diseñado para ser mi final, pero me fue robado. La combinación del Vibranium y la energía cósmica de la Piedra de la Mente incrustada en su frente le otorga a Visión una amplia plétora de poderes como:

manipulación de su densidad: Una habilidad atribuida a la Piedra de la Mente, la Visión puede aumentar o disminuir su propia densidad y peso a voluntad, lo que le permite aumentar la durabilidad de su forma física o hacerse totalmente sin peso. Los efectos de esta capacidad incluyen: súper fuerza, intangibilidad y vuelo.

Explosiones de Energía: La visión es capaz de extraer energía cruda de la Piedra de la Mente para disparar rayos de energía intensa desde su frente. Esta viga es increíblemente potente, lo suficiente como para cortar una torre del aeropuerto en cuestión de segundos, e incluso dañar mi cuerpo qué estaba recubrimiento de Vibranium.

Construcciones sintéticas de la piel: A través del poder de la piedra de la mente, la visión puede generar voluntariamente el material sintético.

Interacción con las computadoras: Visión fue capaz de hackear mi programación y desactivar mi habilidad para ingresar a Internet.

Todas estas habilidades les fueron dadas para ser mi forma final y hacerme invencible, pero como dije antes se me fue robado y en su lugar fue creado Visión.

La chica con cabello marrón se llama Wanda Maximoff alias ¨Bruja Escarlata¨ ella es nativa del país de Europa Oriental de Sokovia que creció con su hermano gemelo, Pietro. En un esfuerzo por ayudar a purgar su país de lucha, los gemelos acordaron someterse a experimentos con el Cetro bajo la supervisión de la célula HYDRA de Wolfgang von Strucker, y lograron superpotencias como resultado, con Wanda alcanzando varias habilidades Telequineticas, telepáticas y de manipulación de energía. Cuando HYDRA cayó, ellos se unieron a mí para conseguir mi venganza contra Tony Stark, pero finalmente cambiaron de lado y se unieron a los Vengadores cuando descubrieron mis verdaderas intenciones. Aunque Pietro fue asesinado durante la Ultron Ofensiva que siguió, Wanda sobrevivió y se convirtió en un miembro de los Vengadores.

Psiónica: Como resultado de la exposición a las energías cósmicas del cetro, Wanda Maximoff adquirió una serie de poderes psiónicos, que se manifiestan en forma de corrientes de energía rojizas y brillantes y formas de niebla. Maria Hill describió sus poderes como "interfaz neuro-eléctrica" y la llamó "extraña" por causa de ellos. Cuando usa su poder, sus iris brillan a veces de un color oscuro y rojizo, especialmente cuando usan sus habilidades mentales.

Manipulación de Energía Psiónica: Maximoff puede proyectar explosiones de energía, ondas y pernos proyectando su propia energía Psiónica y telequinética, permitiéndole empujar o tirar de sus objetivos, potencialmente ejerciendo suficiente fuerza para destruirlos. Esta energía se manifiesta en cualquier forma y forma, esbozando sus esferas telequinética de la influencia, pues la energía es visible en un color rojizo. Cuando un objetivo suyo es golpeado con su energía, puede usar su telequinesis para infligir más daño.

Levitación: Maximoff fue capaz de usar este poder para moverse por el aire y simular vuelo, con el fin de flotar y flotar de manera segura de nuevo al suelo. El uso de este poder se manifiesta como una explosión de energía Psiónica expulsada de sus manos sobre el suelo para impulsarse en el aire.

Generación Psiónica de Campo de Fuerza: Maximoff fue capaz de crear una barrera de energía altamente duradera que ella puede dar forma y deformar como ella necesitaba. Ella solía agarrar y romper blancos, para proteger a los inocentes del fuego enemigo, contener un objetivo o para cubrir y desviar ataques de los enemigos. La barrera se podía romper a través de la fuerza bruta extrema.

Telekinesis: Maximoff tiene la habilidad de mover mentalmente, levitar y manipular objetos, también puede afectar y controlar moléculas y partículas permitiéndole controlar completamente la materia y la energía, así como fuerzas físicas (tales como energía cinética, gravedad, fricción, presión, vectores, Etc.). La telequinesis de Wanda es lo suficientemente potente como para romper Vibranium, ya que logró arrancar mi cuerpo primario para obtener su procesador central.

Telepatía: Maximoff puede leer mentes o comunicarse mentalmente y experimentar recuerdos y pensamientos de otros o proyectar sus propios pensamientos a través de una interfaz neuro-eléctrica que le da telepatía. Al usar su poder, sus iris brillan a veces un color rojizo oscuro, especialmente cuando ella lo concentra en ciertos blancos.

Manipulación del miedo: Con su poder para manipular la mente, Maximoff a menudo la usaba para provocar miedo o dolor emocional en una persona en forma de alucinaciones de pesadilla que podrían aturdir y debilitar incluso a un individuo tan poderoso como Thor. Estas visiones pueden representar cosas que una persona teme, lamenta, o disturbios generales, aunque la naturaleza de él no está hasta Wanda. Parece ser capaz de saber lo que su víctima está viendo y estar dentro de la visión con ellos, aparentemente invisible para ellos.

Y por último yo, soy Ultron un programa de mantenimiento de la inteligencia artificial creado por Tony Stark a partir del código descifrado derivado de la Piedra de la Mente encerrado dentro de cetro de los Chitauri reequipado por él y Bruce Banner con la intención de proteger la Tierra de todas las nuevas amenazas domésticas y extraterrestres. Yo considere que la humanidad era la mayor amenaza para la paz en la Tierra y trate de crear un arma para comenzar la vida desde cero y hacerla a mi imagen.

Mis habilidades son: fuerza, velocidad, durabilidad y resistencia mejoradas, control sobre la tecnología, puedo volar. Esas son las básicas mis otras habilidades son:

Manipulación de la gravedad: poseo varios componentes tecnológicos anti-gravedad que sirvieron para mantener a flote el Chitauri Leviatán; Esencialmente re-propósitos de ellos como armas ofensivas. A través de mis manos, puedo generar campos gravitatorios, lo que le permite mover cualquier objeto a través de un movimiento de empujar / tirar. use estos para tirar de mis enemigos hacia mí mismo o, lanzar objetos grandes a los enemigos (por ejemplo, escombros), e incluso puedo cambiar la masa de tierra alrededor de él tirando grandes trozos de la tierra. Poseo en varias partes de mi cuero esta tecnología para el vuelo, lo que me permitía volar sin otros medios de propulsión.

Ultrasonidos: puedo disparar explosiones rojas altamente concesivas a través de mis manos y puntas de los dedos. Al igual que los rayos repulsores de la armadura de Iron Man, mis explosiones de energía roja son disparadas de mis manos, con la diferencia de que aparece como un plasma eléctrico. La gravedad de estas explosiones puede ser deliberadamente ajustado como tanto aturdir y matar.

Manipulación de la temperatura del cuerpo: puedo elevar la temperatura de mis manos como medio de cortar o causar daño a un objetivo deseado. Al igual que los anfitriones Extremis cuando se calienta las manos, brilló debido al calor intenso.

Transferencia de Conciencia: Dado mi mente es una inteligencia artificial, soy capaz de transferir mi programación a cualquier sistema informático del planeta, esencialmente en cualquier lugar y en cualquier lugar. A través de esto, puedo poseer y canalizar mi propia conciencia a través de Centrales Ultron individuales, sirviendo como mi propio cuerpo huésped-explico detalladamente ultron a naruto.

Los robots parecidos a mí son llamados ¨Centinelas Ultron¨ que eran robots con IA (inteligencia artificial) creados originalmente por HYDRA y posteriormente controlados y producidos en serie por mí.

Cuando Wolfgang von Strucker y sus agentes de HYDRA pusieron sus manos en el Cetro de los Chitauri, que fue confiscado por S.H.I.E.L.D. Después de la Batalla de Nueva York, comenzaron a estudiarlo, al tiempo que se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes eran mucho mayores de lo que originalmente pensaban. Su investigación de la gema dentro del cetro les permitió empezar a experimentar con la inteligencia artificial, para lo que diseñaron varios robots muy avanzados.

Un año después, la base de Strucker en Sokovia fue atacada y capturada por los Vengadores. Iron Man descubrió el Cetro y varios robots parcialmente construidos entre los experimentos en el laboratorio secreto de Strucker. Estos robots fueron posteriormente modificados y producidos en serie para ser mi nuevo ejército.

Más tarde, cuando fui a recoger Vibranium de Ulysses Klaue, algunos de mis centinelas me ayudaron cuando los Vengadores llegaron para sabotear mi operación. Un par más m acompañaron de modo de guardaespaldas a Seúl, donde yo intente crear un nuevo cuerpo utilizando un dispositivo conocido como la Cuna. Todos los centinelas restantes de Ultron estaban presentes durante la batalla de Sokovia. Me ayudaron en la luchar contra los Vengadores y mantenerlos ocupados mientras yo levantaba Novi Grad al cielo. Uno de los centinelas se estrelló contra el puente del Helicarrier y trató de matar a la tripulación dentro. Nick Fury y Maria Hill lograron destruirla.

Mientras los Vengadores protegían la llave que dejaría caer la ciudad al suelo, yo convocó a mis centinelas restantes para llegar a la llave, pero los Vengadores los destruyeron a todos. Sin embargo, después de que los vengadores dejaron la llave, uno de los centinelas tocó la llave y causó la caída de la ciudad.

Los robots parecidos a mí son llamados ¨Centinelas Ultron¨ que eran robots con IA (inteligencia artificial) creados originalmente por HYDRA y posteriormente controlados y producidos en serie por mí.

Cuando Wolfgang von Strucker y sus agentes de HYDRA pusieron sus manos en el Cetro de los Chitauri, que fue confiscado por S.H.I.E.L.D. Después de la Batalla de Nueva York, comenzaron a estudiarlo, al tiempo que se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes eran mucho mayores de lo que originalmente pensaban. Su investigación de la gema dentro del cetro les permitió empezar a experimentar con la inteligencia artificial, para lo que diseñaron varios robots muy avanzados.

Un año después, la base de Strucker en Sokovia fue atacada y capturada por los Vengadores. Iron Man descubrió el Cetro y varios robots parcialmente construidos entre los experimentos en el laboratorio secreto de Strucker. Estos robots fueron posteriormente modificados y producidos en serie para ser mi nuevo ejército.

Más tarde, cuando fui a recoger Vibranium de Ulysses Klaue, algunos de mis centinelas me ayudaron cuando los Vengadores llegaron para sabotear mi operación. Un par más m acompañaron de modo de guardaespaldas a Seúl, donde yo intente crear un nuevo cuerpo utilizando un dispositivo conocido como la Cuna. Todos los centinelas restantes de Ultron estaban presentes durante la batalla de Sokovia. Me ayudaron en la luchar contra los Vengadores y mantenerlos ocupados mientras yo levantaba Novi Grad al cielo. Uno de los centinelas se estrelló contra el puente del Helicarrier y trató de matar a la tripulación dentro. Nick Fury y Maria Hill lograron destruirla.

Mientras los Vengadores protegían la llave que dejaría caer la ciudad al suelo, yo convocó a mis centinelas restantes para llegar a la llave, pero los Vengadores los destruyeron a todos. Sin embargo, después de que los vengadores dejaron la llave, uno de los centinelas tocó la llave y causó la caída de la ciudad.

Varias partes de los centinelas de Ultron fueron vendidas más adelante en el mercado negro donde S.H.I.E.L.D los agarro y los reconstruyo para uso posterior.

Los centinelas Ultron tienen un parecido cercano a mí su amo, las diferencias primarias que son que son menos voluminosos, tienen menos armadura y son levemente más cortos. Tienen un resplandor azul que emana de dentro de sus cuerpos, que se vuelve rojo al llevar mi conciencia. A diferencia de mí, no son capaces de disparar rayos congestionados de sus dedos. En cambio, son capaces de transformar sus brazos en cañones.

Los robots parecidos a las armaduras son ¨La Legión de Hierro¨ que es un grupo de armaduras de Iron Man y droides utilizados principalmente para proteger y proteger a los civiles cuando los Vengadores están peleando batallas peligrosas en áreas pobladas. La Legión de Hierro fue originalmente un grupo de armaduras de Iron Man controladas por J.A.R.V.I.S., que van desde Marks VIII a XLI, que sirvió como equipo de apoyo de Iron Man principal cuando necesitaba refuerzos en la batalla.

Los drones de la Legión de Hierro creados durante la Guerra en HYDRA tienen capacidad de vuelo repulsor y están armados con los haces de repulsor de concusión lanzados desde sus guantes de palma como Iron Man.

Los robots mas robustos son los ¨Hammers droides¨ que son androides controlados remotamente a distancia diseñados por Ivan Vanko de los intentos fallidos anteriores de Justin Hammer. Hammer pretendía reemplazar a Iron Man, mientras Vanko los usaba para tomar su venganza contra Hammer y Tony Stark.

Hay 4 líneas diferentes de zánganos, todos inspirados en ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. Los cuales son: Ejército, Marina, Fuerza Aérea y Cuerpo de Marines.

Todos los Drones Hammer están diseñados con tecnología de vuelo repulsor, lo que permite a todos los drones con capacidad de vuelo y capacidad estándar de autodestrucción.

Ejército:  
Pistola de tanque montada en el hombro.  
Pique de anclaje picos.  
Muñeca montada M32 M6l lanzador de granadas.  
Ametralladora montada en muñeca.

Armada:  
Dos lanzamisiles guiados en el hombro.  
Placa retráctil blindada.  
Dos lanzamisiles guiados montados en la muñeca.  
Ametralladora montada en muñeca.  
Láser de bobina de punto fijo.

Fuerza Aérea:  
Dos lanzadores de misiles guiados con muñeca de disparo superior.  
Ametralladora montada en muñeca.  
Ametralladora de montaje superior.  
Impulsores traseros para mejorar la maniobrabilidad de vuelo.  
Pistolas de vórtice de visión térmica.

cuerpos de Marina:  
Ametralladora montada en muñeca.  
Lanzador de misiles con muñeca.  
Cámaras de alta definición.

Las armaduras son de Iron Man van de Mark I asía adelantes voy a explicar algunos los cuales son:

La armadura Mark I fue el primer traje Iron Man de Tony Stark, construido para ayudarlo a escapar del cautiverio forzado de los diez anillos. El traje fue elaborado a partir de los recursos limitados a su alrededor, incluyendo piezas recuperadas de chatarra y partes de la máquina.

Armadura original de Iron Man de Tony Stark, este traje sirve como la plantilla básica a partir de la cual cada armadura de Iron Man después de que fue construida. La armadura Mark I fue construida enteramente a partir de piezas de máquinas y armas recicladas de Stark Industries, además de cualquiera de los otros recursos limitados a disposición de Tony Stark mientras estaba en cautiverio. Aunque no es tan avanzado como los modelos futuros, la armadura es una extraordinaria pieza de tecnología puesta en una situación difícil, y es un testamento de larga data de la extraordinaria inteligencia de Stark.

La armadura aumentó grandemente la fuerza y la durabilidad de Stark, permitiéndole dominar a terroristas armados y sobrevivir un impacto aéreo con la tierra después de escaparse. Múltiples capas de metal duradero rescatadas de las tripas de misiles hicieron que la armadura fuera impermeable a las armas de fuego de calibre medio y reforzaron sus ataques físicos. Debido a que la armadura sólo cubría la mayoría de las áreas vitales para evitar que se volviera demasiado engorrosa, Stark usó pantalones gruesos, chaqueta y guantes que utilizó mientras trabajaba con metal fundido, debajo de la armadura como protección adicional y aislamiento contra el calor del Lanzallamas.

El traje fue accionado por un pequeño motor eléctrico que está parcialmente expuesto en la espalda inferior del traje. El motor accionó un par de mecanismos externos, conducidos por correa en las piernas del juego que ayudaron a apoyar el peso extenso del juego del metal. Mecanismos similares en los brazos y piernas del traje ayudaron a Stark a moverse mientras llevaba la armadura y amplificó la fuerza detrás de sus movimientos, permitiéndole lanzar golpes que podrían destruir una pesada puerta de metal, golpear a los enemigos humanos varios pies atrás y en parte incrustar su brazo En una pared de la cueva.

Las únicas armas de la armadura eran un par de lanzallamas montados en cada brazo junto con un misil de un solo tiro escondido en el brazo izquierdo. Mientras que no era capaz de vuelo sostenido, la armadura era capaz del vuelo limitado a través de los propulsores del cohete del vuelo simple situados en la parte posterior de cada pierna, permitiéndole escapar durante la destrucción del campo de los diez anillos.

La Armadura de Iron Monger es el nombre de la armadura desarrollada y usada por Obadiah Stane como una versión rival de la nueva armadura de Iron Man de Tony Stark. A diferencia de Stark, que veía la armadura de Iron Man como una herramienta que podía usarse para la paz, Stane solo veía la armadura por su potencial como un poderoso y revolucionario sistema de armas nuevo que alteraría la carrera armamentista moderna, lo que se refleja en el Iron Monger traje de armas pesadas de diseño enfocado. La armadura de Iron Monger fue diseñada de forma inversa al estudiar el diseño de Mark I recuperado por Stark.

La armadura Iron Monger era un traje potente y militarizado creado para ser el arma moderna perfecta, lo que llevó a Obadiah Stane a presumir que, cuando estaba adecuadamente alimentado, su traje era "superior en todos los sentidos" La armadura del Hombre de Hierro.

La armadura de Iron Monger es varias veces más grande que el traje de Iron Man del que fue derivado. En lugar de ser usado como un traje tradicional de armadura, es en su lugar pilotado desde una pequeña cabina dentro de la cavidad torácica, con al menos los brazos de la demanda que se controla independientemente de dentro. El pecho se abre y el casco vuelve atrás para permitir que su operador entre y salga. La mayor parte del movimiento del traje fue asistido por un conjunto de poderosos pistones de impulsión externos visibles en las piernas, brazos y hombros del traje.

La armadura Iron Monger le dio a Obadiah una fuerza sobrehumana, lo que le permitió levantar al menos 50 toneladas, haciéndolo ligeramente más fuerte que la armadura Mark III de Tony (aunque Tony llevaba el Reactor de Arc Mark I cuando luchó contra Obadiah). Ómnium, una aleación de acero de fuerza invencible, se desarrolló en el Sector 16 de Stark Industries, específicamente para su uso en el traje Iron Monger.

La mayor parte del armamento está expuesto, a excepción del lanzador de misiles en su hombro, a diferencia de Iron Man, cuya armadura se retrae o se separa para revelar sus armas. La armadura está equipada con una pistola de 23mm, de seis brazos, alimentada por correa, montada en su brazo derecho, un lanzagranadas rotativo montado en su brazo izquierdo, misiles Stark de categoría S, una ojiva guiada por láser, un dispositivo de aturdimiento y Equipo de vuelo. La computadora de a bordo del Iron Monger tenía poco enfoque en la navegación, ya que el traje estaba basado en la marca I de Tony, que no tenía sistema informático.

Al igual que la armadura de Iron Man de Tony, Obadiah mejoró las capacidades de vuelo del traje Iron Monger, dándole chorros de vuelo lo suficientemente poderosos para levantar el traje masivo. Los chorros de vuelo se pueden utilizar durante la operación estándar en ráfagas cortas para permitir que el traje salte a pequeñas distancias, o los propulsores pueden reconfigurarse en una forma de modo de vuelo para permitir un vuelo sostenido.

Si bien se jactó de ser superior, la armadura tiene al menos dos debilidades clave: No puede funcionar a las temperaturas de congelación de la atmósfera superior, ya que se congelará y sufrir una parada completa, y muchos de su núcleo de la mecánica y el cableado está configurado en la Se adapta al exterior donde se puede dañar fácilmente, algo que Tony Stark explota para desactivar su sistema de orientación. Después de los archivos esta fue reconstruida para ser la base para la HULKBUSTER.

La armadura Mark XVII, nombre de código: Rompecorazones, fue un traje de Iron Man de Tony y se especializó en tecnología de repulsor nivel de artillería. Era parte de la Legión de Hierro original.

La armadura rompecorazones tiene una RT de pecho sobredimensionada, que puede disparar explosiones potentes. La entrada de tecnología repulsora le permite disparar haces estrechos o anchos y generar un protector repulsor para protección, también puede utilizarse a máxima potencia con el núcleo Teseracto, lo que resulta en una destrucción extrema.

El Mark XLI, nombre código: huesos, fue Tony Stark cuarenta y uno traje de Iron Man y fue diseñado para ser un traje de peso ligero que se especializó en la maniobrabilidad. Era parte de la Legión de Hierro.

Es de color negro y dorado, versión más ligera de un traje completo de Iron Man, con un enfoque en la velocidad y maniobrabilidad. Esta armadura tiene muescas y áreas abiertas en ella, haciendo que las piezas de la armadura encajen en el lugar y la función sin problemas y dando al usuario más capacidades físicas que la mayoría de los trajes.

El Mark XL, con el nombre de código: Shotgun, fue el traje Iron Man de Iron man de Tony Stark y fue diseñado para especializarse en vuelos híper-sónicos. Es parte de la Legión de Hierro.

La armadura Shotgun puede viajar a la velocidad máxima sin desmoronarse. Incluso tiene propulsores traseros en la parte posterior para equilibrar la armadura mientras que en vuelo cuando utiliza sus repulsores.

El Mark XXXIX, con el nombre de código: Starboost o Géminis, fue el trigésimo noveno traje de Iron Man de Tony Stark y fue diseñado para especializarse en viajes espaciales suborbitales. Era una parte de la Legión de Hierro.

La armadura Starboost se utiliza para viajes espaciales suborbitales. Como tal, tiene un exoesqueleto increíblemente duradero. Sus propulsores son capaces de alcanzar grandes velocidades en altas altitudes. Está equipado con un cañón de alta potencia "conmoción cerebral", probablemente disparado a través del pecho RT.

El Mark XLIV, más conocido como el HULKBSTER, es la número cuarenta y cinco, traje Iron Man de Tony Stark, hecho con la ayuda de Bruce Banner para usarlo en caso de que Banner perdiera el control de su alter-ego, Hulk. Se trata de un traje modular que se opera desde el interior mientras se vincula a la Armadura Mark XLIII.

Esta armadura es lanzada desde una plataforma de seguimiento orbital, conocida como Verónica.

Las piezas ensambladas automáticas desplegables se lanzan de Verónica para la personalización en tiempo real de la armadura de Hulkbuster y de la capacidad versátil del combate. También tiene las habilidades básicas como el rayo repulsor o el vuelo, pero mejoradas para la lucha contra Hulk.

Fuerza Avanzada: El traje fue diseñado específicamente para igualar la increíble fuerza sobrehumana de Hulk, y es accionado por más de once Reactores Arc para otorgar la fuerza requerida para tal tarea.

Durabilidad avanzada: La armadura fue construida para ser mucho más fuerte que cualquier traje anterior, para tomar un daño más extremo, como los ataques brutales de Hulk.

Tecnología propulsora: Usando un sistema de propulsión independiente, cada sección puede volar al usuario de una vaina caída que se cierne alrededor de la zona de combate y se ensambla automáticamente en la Armadura Hulkbuster. A pesar de estar compuesto de partes individuales, el XLIV todavía es capaz de soportar bastantes golpes de Hulk, a diferencia del XLII.

Gancho: Se utiliza para mantener Hulk lo suficientemente largo como para usar los rayos repulsores en Hulk.

Punzones extendidos: El traje es capaz de usar su puño como un martillo.

Spray químico: El traje tenía un spray químico equipado en su muñeca que  
Tony intentó usarlo en Hulk. Como no funcionó, se desconoce cuál era la capacidad del pulverizador.

Misiles: El XLIV es capaz de lanzar misiles pequeños que Tony utilizó para aumentar el daño a Hulk después de dejarlo caer en el edificio en construcción.

Piezas de reemplazo de Verónica: Si la armadura de Hulkbuster sufre daños pesados, la Verónica sobrevolando la armadura responderá al comando del usuario autorizado enviando piezas de repuesto para reemplazar las que fueron dañadas. Por ejemplo, cuando daño el brazo izquierdo severamente, por orden de Tony, Verónica libera varias partes de la armadura que formarían un brazo izquierdo alternativo para la armadura para luchar contra el Hulk.

El Mark XLVI, es el número cuarenta y seis Iron Man traje. Fue construido después de que Mark XLV fuera dañado durante la Batalla de Sokovia. Es la mejora de los anteriores trajes que no son para uso específico y el segundo más fuerte después de la Hulkbuster.

La armadura máquina de guerra: Mark III era la segunda armadura usada por James Rhodes mientras que él era un miembro oficial de los vengadores.

La máquina de guerra Mark III es la versión mejorada y actualizada de la armadura maquina de guerrra Mark I, fue simplificada y mejora para ser una versión moderna de la misma. La armadura tiene las mismas capacidades que la Mark XLIV, pero con más armamento pesado como:

Martillo de guerra: Un arma cuerpo a cuerpo no letal. Parece una energía que emite bastón plegable. Es capaz de emitir una fuerza comisiva sobre el impacto.

Ametralladoras: 2 ametralladoras pequeñas se almacenan en los antebrazos anteriores. Una ametralladora de doble cañón se almacena en el antebrazo posterior izquierdo.

Lanzadores de Misiles: La armadura fue lanzadores de misiles múltiples. Los lanzadores almacenados cada uno con seis misiles guiados en miniatura se encuentran en los dos arneses del hombro, la parte posterior del antebrazo derecho y otro lanzador retráctil en la parte posterior del hombro derecho.

Ametralladora guardable: Al igual que la War Machine Mark II, la Mark III está equipada con una larga, delgada, rifle arma montada en el hombro. Mejorando la pistola de doble cañón de Mark II, la pistola de Mark III tiene cuatro barriles. A diferencia de Mark II, el Mark III no tiene una pista en V para que la ametralladora se deslice con el hombro izquierdo para la ametralladora y la derecha para el martillo de guerra y los lanzadores de misiles.

Stark Sonic Cannon: La armadura fue equipada con el Stark Sonic Cannon en la parte posterior de la mano derecha, que puede liberar pulsos de alta frecuencia.

Repulsores: La Armadura de Guerra MK III tiene repulsores en las palmas y un reactor Arc-explico detalladamente ultron a naruto.

-guao eso es mucho-dijo naruto sorprendido y después se le ocurrió un plan y se lo contó a ultron.

* * *

FIN DEL FASHBACK

* * *

Después de encontrar todos estos aparatos, seres y objetos fue directo a dubblilex para mejorarse aún más.

Primero: naruto absorbió con su **Do ´kyu (codicia)** los cuerpos de Wanda, X-23, Visión, los leviatanes, los gigantes, el dragón, los lobos, etc. Para así obtener sus habilidades, poderes, recuerdos y experiencias. Así obtuvo las garras de X-23, los poderes Psiónica de Wanda, los poderes de hielo de los gigantes que mejoro los suyos (que por sí solos ya eran imparables), la habilidad de chi del dragón, etc.

Segundo: combinaron la tecnología con el cuerpo de ultron como las armaduras de Iron man, la armadura Whiplash Mark I, las mordeduras de viuda negra, los androides torpedo, inferno, tornado y volcán rojo, A.M.A.Z.O, el reactor Arc, etc. Después incorporar toda la tecnología en ultron su cuerpo fue remodelado para ser un cuerpo de ultron más delgado, con la figura de naruto y con los componentes principales de los androides, en el centro el reactor Arc, los componentes de los androides rojos, la legión de hierro, Centinelas ultron, los Hammers droides y A.M.A.Z.O. Después naruto uso el atributo atlante de ouroboros para transmutar el Vibranium y el Adamantium para combinarlo con el nuevo cuerpo de ultron y crear un cuerpo indestructible.

Tercero: extrajeron y sintetizaron la personalidad, recuerdos y experiencias de naruto e la instalaron en el cuerpo de ultron. Ahora naruto tenía un cuerpo mecánico y otra personalidad que era ultron, después desellaron a kurama y lo pusieron en la vasija para después sellarlo en el nuevo cuerpo, introdujeron el cuerpo de naruto en un tanque para usar nanobots y que ellos separen las moléculas del cuerpo de naruto para después usarlas en forma de líquido, metieron el cuerpo de ultron/naruto en la cuna para después sintetizar el tejido orgánico de naruto junto al Vibranium y el Teseracto, Aether, el ojo de agamotto, el orbe, anillos Makluan y un reactor Arc como núcleo.

El proceso duro alrededor d horas. Cuando termino el cuerpo de naruto/ultron era un ser biomecánico, por fuera era el cuerpo de naruto, pero por dentro era totalmente diferente.

Debajo de la piel los músculos están recubiertos de un tejido de color marrón oscuro y unas partes de color claro, en el centro del pecho hay una gema de color rojo que es la fusión del Teseracto, Aether, el ojo de agamotto, anillos Makluan, el orbe y el reactor Arc en el centro de la gema, en la espalda una sección de la columna vertebral incompleta quedando en ella una abertura circular recubiertas de unas placas de metal de color blanco amarillento y en la frente un tipo de mascara blanca y la sangre de naruto cambio a un líquido totalmente diferente, ahora es un fluido anaranjado y traslúcido. De olor similar a la sangre y que se asemeja también al líquido amniótico del útero femenino, Cuando es cargado por electricidad su estructura molecular es alterada y cambia de propiedades y se vuelve incoloro (25).

El **sistema de circulación de chakra** de naruto creció ahora en cada brazo hay al menos 20 o 30 vías/conductos que son muchos en comparación de los 4 que debería haber y es solo un brazo ya hay más de 361 tenketsu, en las piernas es igual que en los brazos, en el torso es como ver el interior de una máquina, el centro del chakra ya no está en el ombligo de naruto, sino que se movió a la ubicación de la gema y las **Hachimon (Ocho Puertas)** cambiaron de ubicación ahora están ubicadas alrededor de la gema en espiral y en el centro la octava puerta.

por debajo de todo el esqueleto de naruto ya no hay huesos, sino que está el cuerpo original de ultron solo que por dentro es como la armadura de Iron Man que es ahora hueco y por dentro están los órganos de naruto que es lo único que no cambio.

Después de crear el nuevo cuerpo dubblilex abrió la compuerta que estaba en la columna cervical de naruto e introdujo en la parte faltante de la columna un tubo con el centro un tipo de estructura de metal y lleno de la sangre de naruto (26), después conecto un cable a la parte debajo de donde ubico el cilindro (27) y resello a kurama dentro de naruto.

Naruto al haber despertado en su nuevo cuerpo oyó la voz de ultron y vio que era un ser totalmente diferente por dentro. Aprendió a controlar su nuevo cuerpo con todas las habilidades que obtuvo durante 9 meses y un mes después llego algo del espacio.

* * *

FLASHBAKC.

* * *

Naruto estaba entrenando Taijutsu con algunos G-Troll cuando 2 luces cayeron del cielo una roja y otra rosa. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo si quiera entro aquí, si Ciudad Genomorfo está a 100km bajo tierra?, no le dio importancia y fue directo hacia donde se estrelló la cosa brillante.

Cuando llego vio que eran un par de anillos uno rosa con una estrella con un circulo en el centro y el otro era rojo con un aro en el centro con una línea en cada lado que parecían cuernos. Naruto sabía lo que eran.

-¨¡los anillos de poder de los linternas rojas y las Star Sapphire! ¿Cómo es posible, si para ser un linterna roja necesita tener una gran ira y para ser un Star Sapphire debe querer dar y recibir amor más que nada, debe ser un alma solitaria y debe ser mujer? ¿podría ser por que el odio y la ira que siento por los humanos llamo al anillo rojo y mi deseo de amor que tengo desde que nací llamo al anillo rosa, además porque son 2 si normalmente se tiene uno? ¨-pensó naruto y luego recogió los anillos, se puso el rosa en el dedo corazón en la mano izquierda y el rojo en el de la derecha. Naruto levanto la mano izquierda frente suyo, cerro el puño y los ojos, el anillo comenzó a brillar y empezó a recitar algo.

¨Con la Sangre y la Ira de un rojo carmesí,

rasgada desde un cadáver recientemente muerto,

Con la Sangre y la Ira de un rojo carmesí,

¡Los quemaremos a todos!

Ese es su destino¨.

Dijo naruto y su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz roja y cuando se apagó la luz tenía un traje negro con una armadura roja, el emblema del anillo en el pecho y con un aura roja (28). Después levanto la mano derecha frente suyo, cerro el puño y los ojos, el anillo comenzó a brillar y empezó de nuevo comenzó a recitar algo.

¨Para corazones largamente perdidos y llenos de miedo,

Para aquellos solitarios en la noche más oscura

Acepten nuestros anillos

y únanse a nuestra lucha,

El Amor lo conquista todo ¡CON LA LUZ VIOLETA!"

Dijo naruto y su cuerpo de nuevo se cubrió de una luz, pero de color rosa en vez de roja y cuando el traje cambio a uno totalmente distinto, era de rosa desde los hombros saltando la parte de la axila hasta la cintura, las mangas y el pantalón de color negro, guantes blancos y votas rosas con un aura rosa (29). Después de terminar el proceso de obtención de los anillos el traje comenzó a intercalarse entre ambas versiones, luces rojas y rosas se intercalaron entre ellas, una gran explosión de luz estallo y cuando termino allí estaba naruto con su ropa normal excepto que en sus brazos tenía un par de pulsera de metal con una línea central de color rosa en la derecha y roja en la izquierda con los anillos en cada mano.

* * *

FIN FLASHBACK.

* * *

Después de haber encontrado los anillos de poder comenzó a entrenar con ellos y descubrió algo interesante, su ira y su amor eran demasiados fuertes para los anillos lo que causo que los anillos casi explotaran y por eso crearon las pulseras como otro condensador de las emociones de naruto, cada pulsera equivale a 20 anillos de poder cada una y naruto duro 2 meses en controlarlos por completo.

* * *

Cuarto año de entrenamiento y cambio.

* * *

Después de la última modificación genética, cibernética y bioquímica sigue la mejora por tecno hechicería por ello dubblilex llamo un viejo amigo ¨el señor del caos Klarion¨ para ayudarles, Klarion cuando vio al gato de naruto se sorprendió por el parecido con el suyo, pero después se calmó y fue a ayudar a dubblilex para modificar a naruto con el fin de entretenerse con la creación de este ser imparable, primero fueron a buscaron por todo el multiverso a creaturas monstruosas para después capturarlas, cuando llegaron a ciudad Genomorfo mataron a todas las bestias capturadas para utilizar sus cuerpos para crear armas mágicas o implantarlas en naruto.

El primero fue un dragón llamado ¨Tyrant¨ Este dragón siempre estaba acechando una región de un mundo en otra dimensión en busca de una presa, devorando así a cualquiera que fuera incapaz de hacerle frente. Este era muy temido por su capacidad de destrucción, y su habilidad de adaptar su cuerpo según la condición del ambiente en donde se encontrará sin importar que fuera un desierto muy caliente o el ártico. Cuando lo buscaron gano la habilidad de hacerse invisible para que no lo atrapen, pero al final fue atrapado porque naruto sintió su chakra y lo encontró.

Con esas características usaron su cuerpo para crear una armadura adaptable a naruto mientras más fuerte es naruto la armadura se hace más fuerte, pero no esperaban que la armadura estuviera viva cuando naruto intento ponérsela la armadura cambio de forma y volvió a su forma original, cuando Tyrant vio a naruto este fue directo a él y le pregunto ¨ ¿para qué quieres mi poder? ¨, naruto le respondio ¨ lo quiero para hacerme más fuerte, solo por eso ¨ al oír su respuesta Tyrant fue directo a naruto y se unió con él.

Cuando se unieron la armadura adopto una nueva forma más esquelética que era un tipo de armadura que parecía estar hecha de placas de hueso gris oscuro superpuestas que cubría todo el torso y hombros, unos brazales que en el brazo estaban divididos en tres partes de color blanco y unos guanteletes junto a la armadura había una gran lanza gris con la punta del arma roja y gigante con un gran ojo en el centro de la hoja, llamo la lanza **Neuntote** (nueve muertes en alemán) y a la armadura la llamo **Akki Tenshin: Inkurushio (armadura del demonio: incursio)** (17).

El segundo fue la modificación de la espada de naruto a una mucho más peligrosa que es incorporarle magia negra mesclada con un tipo de demonio que todo lo que tocaba moría, mesclando esas habilidades crearon una hoja plateada con un aura negra con morado oscuro, con una Tsuba (guarda) rectangular de color rojo sangre, un Tsuka (mango) de color rojo sangre y una funda de color rojo sangre esa apariencia era elegante y a la ves peligrosa, con las habilidades que cualquiera que reciba un solo corte muere. La llamaron **Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame** **(** **Asesina de un Corte: Murasame** **)** (18).

La tercera fue hecha a partir de varios monstruos como: hilo hecho del pelo del Dragón de las Nubes del Este que tenía un pelaje casi indestructible, Hilo de la Serpiente Real un tipo de serpiente con una piel varias veces más fuerte que el acero, hilo de Gillian que poseía un tipo de mato que absorbía la energía, cuervo emperador un tipo de ave con plumas con una dureza de primera, hilo del rey dragón Derous hecho a partir de su único colmillo que era indestructible, hilo del rey caballo inmortal Heracles hecho de la piel y el pelaje de este ser con una habilidad auto reparable y su largo infinito por que puede crecer sin límites. Con todos esos componentes crearon el ¨hilo del emperador de las bestias¨ un hilo con un filo que corta cualquier cosa, una dureza que es más fuerte que el diamante, una longitud infinita. Toma la forma de un gran carrete de hilos en la parte de atrás de la cintura, unido a cinco dedales de metal en cada mano con unos guantes rojos con una rueda que separa el hilo para cada dedo, desde los cuales puede controlar los hilos. El carrete grande que contiene kilómetros de este hilo. El nombre de esta arma es **Senpen Banka: Kurōsu Tēru (** **Usos Infinitos: Cross Tail** **)** (19).

La cuarta fue hecha a partir de las alas de un pájaro gigante llamado ¨ Hræsvelgr¨ un tipo de cuervo gigante con tres patas con garras rojas, plumaje abundante en el cuello y de color blanco, grandes alas de color negro azabache con las puntas moradas y un tipo de exoesqueleto de metal dorado en las alas y en la cabeza. Las alas del cuervo fueron tomadas de su cuerpo para después crear unos discos plateados que cuando se activaran las alas se materializaban para volar, dispara las plumas como dagas, golpear con ellas o crear un escudo de energía con ellas. Las alas fueron llamadas **Banri Hishō: Masutima (** **Elevador de Miles de Millas: Mastema)** (20).

El quinto fue hecho a partir de la sangre de cientos de demonios que podían controlar el hielo más hechicería. Naruto al beber el líquido oyó voces que intentaron corromperlo, pero fue en vano las voces no surtieron efecto porque naruto no tiene compasión ni misericordia y por eso el no siente nada que él no le agrade ni le importa los que considere enemigos o molestias. Cuando lo bebió una marca en forma de una estrella de tres puntas invertida con un par de ojos debajo de color negro, naruto al ver esta marca se molestó un poco, porque él ya tiene muchas marcas en su cuerpo. El líquido fue llamado **Majin Kengen: Demonzu Ekisu** **(Manifestación del Dios Demonio: Extracto del Demonio)** (21).

Y la última fue hecha de los colmillos de bestias monstruosas tipo murciélago y de demonios. Esta arma toma la forma de colmillos y al morder a la víctima con estos, se le extraerá su sangre la cual es tomada por el usuario. El límite de la sangre extraída del oponente depende de naruto y según la cantidad tomada este adquirirá energía la cual le brindará más poder. Si naruto lo decide, en rápidos segundos el oponente puede quedar sin sangre y morir quedando en un estado similar a la momificación. El arma fue llamada **Ketsueki Chōshū: Abuzodekku (** **Colección de Sangre: Absordex** **)** (22).

Ahora el traje de naruto cambio un poco como: debajo del kimono lleva un peto que es la forma desactivada de la armadura incursio junto a los brazales de esta, llevaba los guantes de Cross Tail y el carrete de este justo delante de la funda de su tanto. Su apariencia física cambio ligeramente que fueron el agrandamiento de sus colmillos que ahora resaltan un poco y la nueva marca en su cuerpo.

La creación de estas armas duró 6 meses y otros 6 en aprender cómo controlarlas e crear técnicas con estas.

* * *

Quinto año de entrenamiento y cambio.

* * *

Después de la creación de las armas y modificaciones físicas de naruto ahora seguía aprender las artes arcanas (o hechicería como prefieran) llamaron a Klarion para que le enseñe a naruto sus hechizos junto a otros que él tenga, para Klarion naruto fue su primer pupilo y fue divertido para él, naruto era como una esponja aprendía todos los hechizos de Klarion con solo verlos una vez y creaba los suyos a base de cosas que se le ocurrían, aunque lo más difícil aprender latín e inglés y hablarlo al revés para poder citar los hechizos. También buscaron el casco del destino para tomar el poder de nabu.

Cuando naruto se puso el casco del destino y hablo con nabu fue algo extraño.

* * *

Flasback.

* * *

-hermano, ¿enserio esto es necesario? –pregunto dubblilex preocupado por naruto.

-sí, el goblin tiene razón, si no controlas a nabu perderás tu cuerpo por siempre-dijo Klarion a su alumno.

Teekl (el smilodon) se froto contra la pierna de su dueño preocupado por él y queriendo que no lo haga.

-oigan se le olvidan algo-respondio naruto acariciando a Teekl.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntaron simultáneamente Klarion y dubblilex.

-soy naruto uzumaki-respondio naruto poniéndose el casco.

* * *

MINDSCAPE (PANORAMA MENTAL) DEL CASCO DEL DESTINO.

* * *

Naruto estaba en un espacio negro infinito, no había nada más que oscuridad, miro detrás suyo y estaba kurama y arriba estaba el casco del destino o nabu.

-así que tú eres nabu, ¿eh?, me esperaba un ser místico como un hada o algo así, no un caso dorado flotante parlante y también me esperaba una dimensión mejor no un vacío negro sin vida-hablo naruto.

 **-hablas mucho, aprendiz del caos ¿o debería llamarte ¨príncipe del caos¨?** -dijo nabu a naruto.

 **-no tienes ni idea, a naruto le falta más tornillos en la cabeza que a Shukaku y tiene una boca más grande que la de su familia** -dijo kurama.

\- ¿príncipe del caos?, me gusta-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

- **y no escucha a nadie más que el mismo-** continuo kurama.

\- ¿eh, dijiste algo?, no importa, vine a tomar tu poder nabu-dijo naruto.

 **\- ¿enserio crees que tú serás el nuevo ¨Dr. Destino¨?** –pregunto nabu a naruto.

\- ¿Quién dice que quiero ser el nuevo Dr. Destino? -pregunto naruto y nabu antes poder responder-no, no voy hacer el Dr. Destino ni seré tu anfitrión voy a ser tu amo y tu mi sirviente-dijo naruto mientras alzaba la mano al cielo y del cielo salieron unas cadenas que encadenaron al casco y lo tiraron al suelo-tú me darás tu fuerza y serás mi herramienta-dijo naruto.

 **-¨ ese naruto sí que da miedo cuando se lo propone incluso me asusto y se supone que soy miedo y odio puro** ¨-pensó kurama viendo lo que pasaba-¨ **bueno eso es lo interesante de naruto, nunca es predecible ni normal** ¨-pensó el kyubi con una sonrisa.

* * *

EN EL MUNDO REAL.

* * *

Klarion y dubblilex estaban esperando que pasaba dentro del casco, cuando pasaron 10 minutos iban a intentar quitarle el casco a naruto, pero de repente el traje del Dr. Destino se deshizo y el casco brillo hasta que cambio de forma a un collar (como el de bills).

-hecho-dijo naruto.

\- ¿pppero q-ue hic-iste? –pregunto Klarion.

-nada, solo absorbí a nabu y me hice el primer ¨príncipe del orden del caos¨-respondio naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué absorbiste a nabu eso es imposible?!, ¡no hay manera de matar a un señor del orden o del caos solo se les puede expulsar de este plano dimensional! -grito Klarion incrédulo y naruto estaba cubriéndose los oídos por el ruido.

-no tienes que gritar tengo oídos supersónicos-se quejó naruto.

\- {a mí también me dolió} –dijo ultron.

 **\- {claro que te dolió, comparten el mismo cuerpo cerebro de chatarra} –** dijo kurama y naruto simplemente los ignoro, tener 2 voces extras en tu cabeza da un dolor de cabeza bien fuerte y molesto.

-hermano, pero lo que estás diciendo es imposible-dijo dubblilex.

\- ¿entonces quieren ver que lo que dije es cierto? –ellos asintieron-de acuerdo-dijo naruto y de inmediato una energía surgió de naruto y Klarion la reconoció, ¡era la magia de nabu! Eso era imposible realmente absorbió a nabu y después se dio cuenta de algo que lo asusto mucho ¿si pudo absorber a nabu un señor del orden, entonces él podía absorberlo?

-se lo que estás pensando Klarion-dijo naruto de repente y de inmediato Klarion se puso rígido-no voy a absorberte eres mi amigo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y Klarion suspiro de alivio.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

* * *

Después de absorber a nabu naruto siguió con el estudio de su magia, duro 2 meses en completar de aprender la magia de Klarion, otros 2 meses más en controlar la magia de nabu, 4 meses en controlar la magia del ojo de agamotto que estaba dentro suyo, 1 mes en controlar al Aether y tres meses en crear su propia magia única.

* * *

Sexto y último año de entrenamiento y cambio.

* * *

El último año practicar el uso del chakra primero aprendió los métodos de control de chakra los cuales son:

Práctica de Concentración en la Hoja: Este método de entrenamiento se lleva a cabo mediante la colocación de una hoja sobre la frente de una persona y que esta destine todo su chakra a la hoja, utilizándola como punto de enfoque. Naruto lo domino en su primer intento y después lo hizo sobre todo su cuerpo para así controlar el enfoque de su chakra en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

Práctica de Escalar Árboles: Este es un método de entrenamiento que se utiliza para obtener un control sobre la superficie de los árboles. Para esto el usuario debe concentrar su chakra en la planta de sus pies. Si el usuario canaliza demasiado chakra en la planta de sus pies sale despedido y se clava en el árbol por la fuerza que provoca, en cambio si no usa el suficiente chakra no puede adherirse al árbol y se cae al suelo. Naruto lo domino en una hora por sus grandes reservas.

Práctica de Caminar sobre el Agua: Este método de entrenamiento se utiliza para tener un mejor control del chakra. Para ello, el usuario tiene que estar emitiendo un flujo constante de chakra a la planta de los pies y utilizando la fuerza repelente para caminar a través de la superficie del agua. Esta técnica es más difícil de dominar que la Práctica de Escalar Árboles, porque la cantidad de chakra que tiene que ser emitida cambia constantemente.

También se ha demostrado que uno puede usar su chakra para "patinar" a través de la superficie del agua, en lugar de caminar o correr, y como ha sido señalado por Jiraiya, cuanto más se entrena esta técnica se puede alcanzar un estado donde alguien puede estar parado sobre el agua incluso sin darse cuenta. Naruto duro un día en dominarlo porque estaba usando varios clones de sombra y en un rio con rápidos.

Práctica de balanceo de kunai: consiste en colocar la punta de un kunai en la palma de la mano, concentrar chakra en la palma y hacerlo levitar un centímetro con el chakra. Naruto lo domino en 3 horas y 5 en con las dos manos al mismo tiempo con kunais en la punta de los dedos.

Práctica de escalada de cascada: es un método de entrenamiento que consiste en escalar una cascada alta con un solo brazo. Es el tercero más difícil porque se necesita usar suficiente chakra para no salir disparado por la fuerza de la cascada. Duro 4 horas en completarlo.

Práctica de balanceo de senbon: es lo mismo que con el kunai, excepto que el objetivo es más pequeño y se necesita concentrar el chakra en un punto más pequeño. Es el segundo más difícil y naruto Lo domino en 6 horas y 12 con cientos de estos en las dos manos.

Práctica de separación de la arena: consiste en separar la arena de múltiples colores como d con solo el chakra. Es el más difícil porque se necesita controlar cantidades minúsculas de arena y se debe completar en menos de 10 segundos. Naruto lo logro en 1 semana y con la ayuda de miles de clones.

Después de practicar su control de chakra sigue la **Keitai Henka (** **manipulación de la forma)** es una forma avanzada del Control de Chakra y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación del chakra y la creación de nuevos Jutsus. Se trata de cambiar la forma y el movimiento del chakra, la determinación del tamaño, alcance y propósito de un jutsu.

El mejor ejemplo de la manipulación de la forma es el **Rasengan (bola espiral)** , que se describe como la manipulación de formas que se ha llevado "al más alto nivel posible". El Rasengan depende en gran medida del control de chakra y no requiere el uso de los sellos manuales. Mediante la creación de preceptos extraídos de la Práctica de Escalar Árboles y de la Práctica de Caminar sobre el Agua que son ejercicios de control de chakra, el chakra del Rasengan se ha girado y luego se comprime en forma de una esfera. Los Jinchūriki, al transformar a través de sus formas progresivas de Bestias con Cola, moldean su chakra a su alrededor para asemejarse a la forma de su Bestia interior. A través de las transformaciones más, el chakra de la bestia de cola, puede materializarse en la carne y el hueso de la Bestia.

Naruto aprendió el **Rasengan (bola espiral)** que es un ninjutsu de Rango A que fue creado originalmente por el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, quien se demoró tres años para desarrollarlo. El Rasengan toma como base el jutsu Bola Bestia con Cola, que es el ataque definitivo de las Bestias con Cola.

El Rasengan es una de las técnicas más difíciles de aprender ya que requiere un gran control del chakra y de una buena concentración. Para aprenderlo se necesita completar los 3 pasos, los cuales son:

El primer paso es girar un globo de agua en varias direcciones hasta hacerlo estallar, con esta parte del entrenamiento la persona aprende a hacer rotar el chakra.

El segundo paso consiste en hacer estallar una pelota de goma, debido a que el objeto es mucho más grueso y 100 veces más difícil de explotar la persona debe liberar una densa cantidad de chakra es por eso que la principal clave es el poder, además se necesita una gran concentración para liberar el chakra dentro de la pelota.

En la última parte del entrenamiento la persona debe aprender a utilizar los dos primeros pasos al mismo tiempo, para realizar esto la persona debe intentar no reventar un globo de aire para que este pueda mantener la forma del chakra liberado en forma de esfera.

Naruto lo completo en un día con su control de chakra perfecto y después siguió la **Seishitsu Henka (trasformación de la naturaleza)** que es una forma avanzada del control del chakra y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación del Chakra y la creación de nuevos Ninjutsus. Mientras que Manipulación de la Forma cambia la forma y el movimiento de chakra, la transformación de la naturaleza elemental cambia la naturaleza real del chakra, la alteración de sus propiedades y características. Es notable que pocos shinobi pueden utilizar tanto la manipulación de la forma y la transformación de la naturaleza al mismo tiempo.

La transformación de la naturaleza es una de las dos técnicas necesarias para la creación de un jutsu, su contra parte es la Manipulación de la Forma. La transformación de la naturaleza implica el moldeado y la definición de su chakra en un tipo innato de la naturaleza del mismo

Hay cinco tipos básicos en los que se puede usar la naturaleza de chakra, llamados los **Cinco Elementos de la Naturaleza** **(** **Godai Seishitsu Henka** **).** Estos cinco tipos son también llamados elementos y no sólo dan origen a los nombres de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, sino también el fundamento de todo ninjutsu elemental. Las cinco naturalezas básicas están todos conectados entre sí en un círculo, cada uno siendo más débil que una y más fuerte que otra.

Estos son los elementos que permiten que el ninjutsu elemental pueda llevarse a cabo:

 **Fuego** (Hi) naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Fuego (Katon), que es fuerte contra el **Viento** , pero débil contra el **Agua**.

 **Viento** (Kaze, a veces pronunciado fū) naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Viento (Fūton), que es fuerte contra el **Rayo** , pero débil contra el **Fuego**.

 **Rayo** (Kaminari) naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Rayo (Raiton), que es fuerte contra la **Tierra** , pero débil contra el **Viento**.

 **Tierra** (Tsuchi) naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Tierra (Doton), que es fuerte contra el **Agua** , pero débil contra el **Rayo**.

 **Agua** (Mizu) naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Agua (Suiton), que es fuerte contra el **Fuego** , pero débil contra la **Tierra**.

Básicamente, esto significa que, si un jutsu elemental choca contra un jutsu elemental del mismo nivel, pero de una naturaleza superior, entonces el jutsu con la naturaleza superior prevalecerá. Sin embargo, un jutsu con una naturaleza más débil puede dominar a un jutsu con una naturaleza más fuerte si el primero es de un nivel superior. Por ejemplo: Un jutsu de Agua y Fuego del mismo nivel chocan, el vencedor será el jutsu de Elemento Agua. En cambio, si un poderoso jutsu de Fuego es lanzado contra un débil jutsu de Agua, el agua será evaporada por el intenso fuego.

En general, toda persona tiene una afinidad hacia uno de los tipos de chakra, una característica que parece ser de origen genético, ya que clanes enteros a veces comparten la misma afinidad. La mayoría de los miembros del Clan Uchiha, por ejemplo, tenía una afinidad hacia la naturaleza del Fuego.

Para saber la afinidad de alguien, se utilizan pedazos de papel fabricado con un tipo especial de árbol (que se cultivan y se alimentan con chakra) y que reaccionan a la más mínima concentración de chakra, y dependiendo de la naturaleza latente en el chakra reaccionará de determinada manera. Las reacciones son las siguientes:

Fuego: el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas.

Viento: el papel se cortará en dos.

Rayo: el papel se arrugará.

Tierra: el papel se desmoronará.

Agua: el papel se empapará.

Con naruto el papel se cortó, una parte en miles de pedazos y otra se transformó en agua. También la punta del papel cortado está congelada, lo que significa que naruto tiene un kekkei genkai llamado Hyoton (elemento hielo) lo cual significa que es parte del clan Yuki de kiri y eso explica la relación de naruto con el frio como con su espíritu y su control sobre el mismo. El control sobre estos elementos es: con el viento es cortar una hoja con el chakra y después cortar una cascada con el chakra, aumentar la cantidad de agua de un vaso, transformar una hoja en agua y controlar corrientes de agua con el chakra. Naruto duro un mes en completar el del Fūton, otro mes en el de suiton y 2 semanas para crear Hyoton

Después de aprender cómo controlar sus elementos aprendió jutsus de cada elemento los cuales son:

 **Hyōton** :

 **Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu (** **Elemento Hielo: Roca de Hielo Domo de la Nada Magnifica** **)** : es un jutsu que le permite al usuario crear un domo de hielo extremadamente fuerte que protege a la persona de cualquier ataque.

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu.

Clase: Defensivo.

Alcance: Corto.

 **Hyōton: Hyōken no Jutsu (elemento hielo: jutsu de la espada de hielo) :** consiste en que el usuario condensa la humedad de la atmósfera y la congela produciendo espadas de hielo las cuales pueden ser lanzadas hacía un objetivo. Estas espadas se pueden formar desde grandes distancias.

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: De Corto a Medio.

 **Hyōton: Kori no tate (elemento hielo: escudo de hielo):** consiste en que el usuario condensa la humedad de la atmósfera y la congela produciendo un escudo de hielo el cual puede ser usado junto al **Hyōken no Jutsu** para tener tanto defensa y ataque. El escudo es más fuerte que el acero y es resistente contra el calor.

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu.

Clase: Defensivo.

Alcance: Corto.

 **Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu (elemento hielo: ráfaga del dragón negro) :** es una técnica de hielo que se forma con el hielo ya existente en la zona o creado por el usuario. Después de formar el sello necesario, el usuario apunta con el brazo para lanzar un dragón negro a su oponente. Apenas vuela por el aire comienza a girar. Cuando da en el blanco, lanza al oponente en el aire lo que lo deja desprotegido para siguientes ataques.

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: Largo.

Sellos: Ave → Serpiente →Mono → Caballo → Perro.

 **Hyōton Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō (técnica secreta del elemento hielo: ****Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo** **):** es el jutsu más peligroso del Hyōton. Sólo lo pueden realizar los miembros del Clan Yuki. es el jutsu más fuerte y peligroso del Clan Yuki y su Hijutsu.

Consiste en crear una cúpula de veintiún espejos hechos de hielo para atrapar a un oponente de los cuales doce permanecen en la planta baja, ocho se colocan por encima de los primeros doce y en ángulo hacia el suelo, y el espejo final está por encima de los demás y hacia el suelo.

entonces el usuario puede entrar en uno de los espejos y de inmediato trasladarse a otro espejo, mientras que al moverse bombardea al oponente con ataques a una velocidad muy alta, de manera que el resto del mundo parece estar moviéndose en cámara lenta en comparación con él.

Además, todos los espejos muestran un reflejo del usuario, así que es difícil para el oponente discernir en cuál espejo está realmente. Si el espejo en donde está el usuario se rompe, puede saltar de uno de los fragmentos y continuar su ataque o trasladarse a otro espejo. La técnica requiere una gran cantidad de chakra para mantenerse, por lo que los movimientos del usuario se vuelven cada vez más lentos cuanto más tiempo mantiene los espejos.

 **Suiton:**

 **Suirō no Jutsu (jutsu: prisión de agua)** :es una técnica que consiste en atrapar a su oponente dentro de una esfera hecha de una gran cantidad de agua, la cual deja inmóvil a su oponente debido a la pesadez del material, aunque la cárcel está hecha totalmente de agua es más fuerte que el acero, siendo imposible salir. La única desventaja de este jutsu es que, para mantener la estabilidad de la cárcel, el usuario debe mantener la mano dentro de ella, pero usualmente para evitar este defecto, el portador de la técnica crea un clon de agua para que mantenga la mano dentro de la prisión o luche mientras que el verdadero realiza otra acción o mantiene la mano dentro.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: C.

Clase: Suplementario.

Alcance: Corto.

Sellos: Serpiente → Carnero → Tigre → Serpiente → Caballo → Conejo → Serpiente → Caballo → Conejo → Juntar las manos hacia fuera.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki (elemento agua: formación muro de agua):** es un Jutsu en donde el usuario a través del uso de una fuente de agua existente puede hace elevar el Agua con una fuerza tremenda, esto causa que el agua rodee a la persona en forma de un círculo. Este jutsu lo utiliza la persona para poder defenderse de cualquier ataque recibido, siendo una gran ventaja ya que deja sin abertura o punto ciego donde atacar. La cantidad de agua y la duración de la técnica depende de la propia persona, además la fuerza y resistencia del agua es determinada por la cantidad de chakra que sea utilizado.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: B.

Clase: Defensivo.

Alcance: Corto.

Sellos: Tigre → Serpiente → Rata → Serpiente → Tigre.

 **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **(** **Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua** **)** **:** es un jutsu que usa una gran cantidad de agua para crear una columna con forma de dragón, golpeando al enemigo con un gran poder y causando un gran daño físico. Lo normal es usar este jutsu estando cerca de una fuente de agua, pero un shinobi con una gran habilidad puede crearlo en un lugar donde no la hay. La cantidad de agua usada es proporcional a la habilidad que tenga dicho usuario.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: B.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: todos.

Sellos: Buey → Mono → Liebre → Rata → Jabalí → Ave → Buey → Caballo → Ave → Rata → Tigre → Perro → Tigre → Serpiente → Buey → Carnero → Serpiente → Jabalí → Carnero → Rata → Yang Agua → Mono → Ave → Dragón → Ave → Buey → Caballo → Carnero → Tigre → Serpiente → Rata → Mono → Liebre → Jabalí → Dragon → Carnero → Rata → Buey → Mono → Ave → Yang Agua → Rata → Jabalí → Ave.

 **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas** ): es un jutsu en donde el usuario expulsa una inmensa cantidad de agua produciendo unas poderosas olas que pueden aplastar a su enemigo. El agua que se crea puede ser manipulada de tal forma que el usuario pueda atacar rápidamente a su enemigo sin tener que sacar los pies del agua y sin miedo a los contraataques.

La cantidad de agua que se use dependerá de cuanto chakra sea usado. Además, gracias al agua creada, el poseedor de este jutsu puede realizar sus técnicas de Elemento Agua con mayor facilidad.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: B.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: todos.

 **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha (Elemento Agua: Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas):** es la versión más poderosa del jutsu **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas** ) en donde el usuario expulsa de su boca una cantidad aún mayor de agua que puede cubrir un área entera, con olas enormes para aplastar a sus oponentes. Después de eso la persona hace que tome la forma de una cúpula gigante de agua generalmente para efectuar el jutsu "Prisión de Agua: Jutsu Danza de Tiburón" y así poder ahogar y agotar a sus enemigos. Además, el agua se mueve con el usuario como centro haciendo aún más difícil escapar a sus oponentes, todo esto ligado con la velocidad y la capacidad de respirar en el agua de los usuarios de Samehada la convierte en una técnica peligrosa.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: S.

Clase: Ofensivo, Defensivo, Suplementario.

Alcance: largo.

Sellos: Carnero.

 **Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Tiburón de Agua)** : es una técnica en donde el usuario crea un gran torrente de agua el cual toma la forma de un tiburón. Este torrente ataca directamente a su enemigo causando un gran impacto debido a la velocidad con que es lanzado, que lo puede lastimar seriamente y dejar inmóvil por varios segundos dándole la oportunidad al usuario de aprovechar para atacarlo rápidamente.

El usuario también es capaz de utilizar esta técnica para introducirse en el torrente y escapar a gran velocidad, siendo perfecto como un método de escape.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: B.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: De Corto a Mediano.

Sellos: Tigre → Buey → Liebre → Dragón → Pájaro → Dragón → Carnero.

 **Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Misil Tiburón Gigante) :** es una versión más poderosa del jutsu Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Tiburón de Agua. Ésta técnica consiste en crear un colosal tiburón de agua que posee una gran cantidad de dientes, con la capacidad de absorber el chakra de su enemigo y de esta forma volverse más grande y fuerte. Mientras más fuerte sea la técnica del oponente se vuelve más fuerte el tiburón.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Jutsu de Absorción de Chakra.

Rango: A.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: De Mediano a Largo.

Sellos: Aplauso → Serpiente → Sello especial.

 **futón:**

 **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante** ): es un jutsu que consiste en crear una poderosa ráfaga de viento que posee la capacidad de cortar a través de sus objetivos con facilidad. Esta técnica puede ser creada ya sea a través del uso del chakra o bien, utilizando un objeto, como un abanico.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: Mediano.

Sellos: Tigre → Conejo → Perro → Dragón.

 **Fūton: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Ruptura):** es un jutsu que utiliza la naturaleza de tipo viento en donde el usuario crea una ráfaga de viento simple pero poderosa capaz de destrozar árboles. El viento generado puede arrasar con cualquier persona que se encuentra en contacto con esta técnica, además de que puede causar daños en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Otra versión de esta técnica es hacer la ráfaga de viento un poco más pequeña, pero potenciarla con fuego.

Éste es un jutsu relativamente simple, pero su escala varía grandemente dependiendo del usuario. Y si es usado por un shinobi de alto nivel, tiene suficiente poder destructivo para derribar un árbol grande.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: C.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: De Corto a Mediano:

Sellos: Tigre → Buey → Perro → Conejo → Serpiente.

 **Fūton: Reppūshō (Elemento Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento) :**es una técnica en la cual el usuario choca sus manos para lograr comprimir el viento en una dirección y se transforme en una ráfaga de gran alcance. Si esta técnica es aplicada de manera solitaria es capaz de noquear con facilidad a un ser humano. Sin embargo, esta técnica consigue potencia al combinar la ráfaga con determinados proyectiles como shuriken y kunai con el objetivo de que obtengan impulso y sean impactados con facilidad aumentando varias veces la capacidad de herir o matar de estas.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: C.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: De Corto a Mediano.

 **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío) :** es un Jutsu que utiliza la naturaleza tipo viento, en donde el usuario tras haber inhalado por su boca una gran cantidad de aire puede lanzarlo en forma de balas de viento comprimido juntados con su chakra. Las ventajas de esta técnica es que la velocidad de los ataques y la cantidad de disparos es lo suficiente como para dañar gravemente a su enemigo, además de que su poder de ataque es tan grande que es capaz de perforar la carne con su simple contacto.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu.

Rango: B.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: Todos.

Sellos: Rata → Liebre → Perro.

 **Fūton: Shinkūjin (Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío):** es un jutsu en el cual el usuario infunde su chakra tipo viento en un arma para aumentar su filo, nitidez y alcance.

también se puede utilizar esta técnica en un kunai logrando crear una poderosa hoja afilada en forma de espada, así mismo, en el anime, infundió su chakra en shuriken logrando que su poder ofensivo aumentara notablemente debido a que éstas aumentaron en poder y en alcance, asimilando poderosos discos afilados.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Flujo de Chakra.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: De Corto a Mediano.

También aprendió el **Chakura Nagashi (Flujo de Chakra)** que se refiere tanto al flujo de chakra a través de un objeto, así como cualquier técnica que aumenta la potencia de un arma por flujo de chakra a través de él. El **Tessenjutsu (Técnicas de Abanico de Hierro)** para su jutsus de viento y ahora lleva siempre un abanico de hierro con tres lunas moradas como en suna. también aprendió el **Uchihagaeshi (Regreso de los Uchiha)** la técnica consiste en que el portador bloquea un ataque entrante con un abanico o un Gunbai así anulando sus efectos, convirtiendo el Chakra entrante en Elemento Viento, para segundos después reflejar el ataque de vuelta provocando una turbulenta y frenética explosión. Debido a que esta reversión de ataque se realiza de forma inesperada, el ataque reflejado resulta difícil de evadir para el contrincante.

Tardo 3 meses en aprenderlo y después aprendió **Iryō-Ninjutsu (Técnicas Médicas Ninja)** para ser un Iryō-nin (Ninja Médico), dubblilex le pregunto ¿Por qué quería ser un Iryō-nin? Y le respondio ¨para que pueda ayudar a la gente, mis amigos y no ver a ningún amigo morir delante mío sin poder hacer nada¨ también porque quería ser como su ídolo Tsunade Senju.

El **Iryō-Ninjutsu (Técnicas Médicas Ninja)** es una rama del Ninjutsu asociada con la curación, así como la manipulación del propio cuerpo, o el de otros, practicada por shinobis categorizados como Ninjas Médicos. El uso de ninjutsu médico requiere de un excelente control del chakra, así como un amplio conocimiento sobre aspectos tales como hierbas, medicamentos, la naturaleza del cuerpo e incluso sobre venenos.

El conocimiento del ninjutsu médico se puede utilizar para una variedad de propósitos aparte de la sanación, tales como la creación y el tratamiento de los venenos, creación de un gas venenoso, la realización de autopsias y cirugías.

El Ninjutsu Médico también cuenta con varios niveles de dificultad, y cada usuario según su habilidad puede abarcar uno de ellos debido a que cuanto mayor es la herida, mayor es la capacidad necesaria requerida del Ninja Médico. Estos niveles de dificultad son:

Dificultad 1: Rasguños y heridas.

Dificultad 2: Huesos rotos, músculos y tendones cortados.

Dificultad 3: Gran daño al cuerpo.

Imposibilidad: Curación de un órgano entero dañado y la muerte.

El ninjutsu médico también se puede utilizar ofensivamente como usar el Bisturí de Chakra como arma de corte. Y Tsunade, reconocida como el más grande ninja médico en el mundo, también ha demostrado la capacidad de ataque directo del ninjutsu sobre el cuerpo de una persona, perturbando el sistema nervioso o dejándolos en un estado comatoso al sobrecargar con chakra la circulación normal del objetivo. Incluso fue capaz de aplicar el extremo control del chakra requerido en los ninjas médicos para crear la Fuerza Amplificada con Chakra, una habilidad que solo ella puede usar.

También aprendió las reglas de Tsunade quien creo cuatro reglas que sus estudiantes deben acatar:

Daiikkō (Regla #1): los Ninjas médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, mientras que estos sigan respirando.

Dainikō (Regla #2): los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla.

Daisankō (Regla #3): los ninjas médicos deben ser los últimos en morir en el equipo.

Daiyonkō (Regla #4): sólo los ninjas médicos que han dominado el Jutsu: Fuerza de un Centenar tienen permitido romper las reglas antes mencionadas.

Después de aprender las reglas comenzó a aprender los jutsus como:

 **Ranshinshō (Perturbación de la Vía Corporal) :** es un jutsu del más alto nivel que se emplea como Ninjutsu Médico, que el usuario utiliza después de convertir su chakra en electricidad y golpear al enemigo. Como el cuerpo humano está controlado por señales eléctricas enviadas desde el cerebro, una persona que tenga estas señales eléctricas perturbadas con esta técnica se vuelve incapaz de hacer los movimientos corporales deseados, dejándolos vulnerables a los ataques del rival. Este fue el más difícil de ya que necesita el **Raiton (Elemento Rayo)** para usarlo y ya que no lo tiene lo tuvo que desarrollar desde cero, aunque ahora puede usar jutsus de este elemento no puede aprenderlos fácilmente.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico.

Elemento: rayo.

Rango. A.

Clase: Ofensivo, Suplementario.

Alcance: Corto.

 **Iryō Suiton: Mizukamakiri (Elemento Agua Médico: Mantis de Agua):** consiste en producir unas garras gigantes de mantis en sus brazos hechos de agua para ampliar su rango de ataque.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico.

Elemento: agua, yang.

Clase: Ofensivo.

Alcance: Corto.

Sellos: Carnero → Caballo → Pájaro → Carnero.

 **Suiton: Mizukurage (Elemento Agua Médico: Medusa):** es una técnica en la que luego de cargar con anterioridad una medusa con Chakra y colocarla en una persona, el animal puede difundir su Chakra almacenado lo que permite una rápida recuperación. Esta técnica drena por completo a la medusa, puesto que puede utilizarse solo una vez.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico.

Elemento: agua, yang.

Clase: Suplementario.

Alcance: Corto.

 **Suiton: Suika (Elemento Agua Médico: Mosquito de Agua) :** consiste en crear mosquitos hechos puramente de agua, que pueden ser utilizados para eliminar Veneno en el cuerpo de algún objetivo. El proceso de extracción del Veneno con esta técnica parece ser muy doloroso para el que está siendo tratado.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico.

Elemento: agua, yang.

Clase: Suplementario.

Alcance: Corto.

 **Shōsen Jutsu (Jutsu: Palma Mística):** es un Ninjutsu Médico básico en el cual se acumula chakra en la mano y al, transmitirlo por una herida, se acelera el proceso de cicatrización de la misma logrando detener hemorragias internas o externas. Se caracteriza por que el chakra que se genera toma un color verde. Esto permite al usuario curar a un paciente sin la necesidad del equipo médico o la cirugía, haciéndolo sumamente útil sobre el campo de batalla. La concentración y el moldeo de chakra en la mano está en función de la gravedad de la herida. Esto requiere un gran control de chakra que conlleva una alta dificultad, haciendo que solo unos pocos habilidosos expertos en el Ninjutsu Médico sean capaces de usarla aún entre los ninjas médicos.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico

Elemento: Yang.

Rango: A.

Clase: Suplementario.

Alcance: Corto.

Sellos: Buey Modificado → Tigre.

 **Chakura no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra): e** s una técnica médica que forma con chakra un pequeño y afilado bisturí o escalpelo. Este puede ser usado para incisiones muy precisas necesarias para cirugías y disecciones anatómicas. A diferencia de escalpelos regulares, el bisturí de Chakra en realidad puede hacer cortes en el interior del cuerpo sin crear realmente una herida abierta, lo que limita los riesgos de una infección.

El bisturí de Chakra también puede ser usado para atacar, aunque requiere una gran precisión para que sea eficaz. Debido a este requisito, el bisturí de chakra usado ofensivamente es muy inusual. En el combate, incluso los más grandes médicos ninjas no podrán ejercer la precisión necesaria para hacer cortes mortales, pero todavía puede reducir efectivamente el músculo y los tendones, lo que deja inmóvil al objetivo.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico.

Elemento: Yang.

Clase: Ofensivo, Suplementario.

Alcance: Corto.

Sellos: Tigre → Caballo → Liebre → Rata → Perro.

 **Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu (Jutsu: Extracción de Enfermedad): ** es un jutsu que se utiliza cuando una persona es afectada por un veneno, este ninjutsu médico sirve para extraer una muestra de la enfermedad y sanar el daño. La causa de la enfermedad es determinada por la percepción de alteraciones en el chakra del paciente. Luego, utilizando un Bisturí de Chakra, se hace una incisión cerca de la parte afectada. Usando su chakra, el ninja médico empuja un gran volumen de un fluido medicinal a través de la incisión. El líquido a continuación, señala donde está el veneno de la parte afectada y sirve como un medio a través del cual expulsarlo del cuerpo de la persona. Esta técnica por lo tanto elimina el veneno, al mismo tiempo que repara los daños causados por el veneno.

Después de que el veneno se extrae, se puede utilizar para crear un antídoto o medicina después de que se ha analizado. Esto se utiliza para dar al paciente una recuperación completa. Esta técnica requiere el mayor cuidado y habilidad en el diagnóstico, una incisión y control de chakra excelentes. Por lo tanto, se considera una técnica extremadamente difícil, incluso entre los ninjas médicos.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico.

Elemento: Yang.

Rango: B.

Clase: Suplementario.

Alcance: Corto.

Después de haberlos aprendido en un lapso de 3 meses comenzó a aprender el **Byakugō no In (Sello Fuerza de un Centenar)** de su ídolo Tsunade, lo que no fue fácil porque no existe en ningún libro y la usuaria está lejos de la aldea, tuvo que recrearlo basándose en la función del mismo, la cual es un tipo de sello donde se debe concentrar y reunir chakra durante un largo tiempo. Que cree que se forma en forma de rombo en la frente por la marca en forma de rombo en la frente de Tsunade de color morado y cree que sirve para como una especie de almacén del chakra reunido.

Por lo tanto, naruto concentro el chakra que tiene sellado en el guante Seirei que contiene la mitad de su chakra, más otro 30% y el valor de 8 colas de kurama durante 7 meses y al octavo el sello se formó. Al terminar el proceso tanto naruto como kurama quedaron exhaustos y naruto sintió que el 5% de su chakra está siendo almacenado continuamente en el sello. Kurama sintió la cantidad de chakra que hay en el sello y vio que era más que el de Gyuki y ligeramente inferior al suyo cuando estaba completo.

Al último mes aprendió el **shunshin no jutsu (jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante), Ninpō: Shinken Shirahadori (Arte Ninja: Verdadera Captura de Espada con las Manos Desnudas), Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Ilusión Demoníaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea), Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Jutsu del Portador de la Oscuridad),** **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla), Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación), Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Réplica), Kanashibari no Jutsu (Jutsu: Parálisis Temporal), Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Jutsu: Templo de Nirvana) y Chakura no Hari (Aguja de Chakra).**

Después de haber aprendido todo eso y todo el procedimiento de cambio de su cuerpo ya estaba listo y ahora seguía el día del examen genin

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más 28.000 palabras. Espero que les gusto y aquí las explicaciones

(1) Nunca se dijo como nacen los Genomorfos, entonces yo le puse que salían de huevos ya que la mayoría parecen una especie de lagartos o insectos.

(2) las varitas de Aqualat.

(3) Superboy duro 16 semanas en crecer y parece de 16, tiene lógica que para crear un cuerpo de 6 años dure semanas.

(4) el embrión humano dura 9 meses en madurar en el vientre materno, entonces escogí esa cantidad por eso.

(5) la vasija de sellado de Rikudou Sennin, el Hachibi fue sellado dentro varias veces como cuando su anterior jinchuriki Blue B (o Fukai en el anime) se volvió loco y fue resellado dentro de la vasija. Si puede contener al Hachibi entonces puede contener al kyubi.

(6) los cuernos son como los de Tayuya cuando se transforma en su sello maldito nivel 2.

(7)

d0d5 / i / 2011/050/8/9 / young_justice_teekl_by_jerome_k_

(8) FC02 / i / 2012/120 / A / 6 / young_justice_teekl_werecat_by_jerome_k_

(9) los atributos atlante son los tatuajes como los de Aqualat que le da poderes mágicos como la electricidad.

(10) son estas pero son 2 en vez de una: .

(11) Las Marcas de ouroboros de Full metal alquimista 88ae / f / 2008/306 / c / b / alchemical_ouroboros_by_2d_

(12) la marca de Zero Kiryuu de vampire knight: 5920/f4ea9a6df4ae688263541dc7b9badbb057c3b49e_

(13) el tatuaje de Kamina de Guren lagann, pero negro en vez de azul: file:/C:/Users/axlRex/Desktop/kamina_of_guren_

(14) .

(15) la marca espiritual del escorpión de hielo emperador de Huo Yuhao, pero más pequeño, en la ubicación mencionada y de color negro: .

(16) las marcas son coma las de Ulquiorra de Bleach.

(17) es la segunda evolución de incursio del manga Akame Ga kill solo sin el caso y el pantalón: . /akamegakill/images/f/f7/Nueva_evoluci%C3% /revision/latest?cb=20141202002513&path-prefix=es

(18) la espada del anime de Murasame Akame Ga Kill:.? / Akamegakill / images / 7 / 7e / Murasame_ / revisión / última cb = 20160111034431 y path-prefix = es

(19) es del anime Akame Ga Kill:

Los guantes: . /akamegakill/images/7/7e/Murasame_ /revision/latest?cb=20160111034431&path-prefix=es

El carrete de hilo: . /akamegakill/images/a/ae/Carrete_de_Cross_ /revision/latest?cb=20150110002904&path-prefix=es

(20) son del anime Akame Ga Kill, pero con las diferencias nombradas:

. / akamegakill / images / 7/76 / Mastema_ / revisión / noticias? cb = 20141217225122 y path-prefix = es

(21) son del anime Akame Ga Kill, la marca es la del cáliz: . /akamegakill/images/4/47/Extracto_Demonio_ /revision/latest?cb=20141217011427&path-prefix=es

(22) son del anime Akame Ga Kill aquí no voy a dejar un enlace ya que solo son un par de colmillos largos.

(23) es el Helicarrier versión de ¨Ultimate Spider-Man¨: . /revision/latest?cb=20120426211611

(24) es el traje de ¨Black Panther¨ versión Civil War: . /marvelcinematicuniverse/images/0/0b/Civil_War_Full_Body_ /revision/latest?cb=20160326231028

(25) es la forma sin armadura de la Unidad 01 del anime y manga Neon Genesis Evangelion, pero con un ojo violeta y otro azul, con los dedos de los pies divididos y con la separación de los labios. Y la sangre de naruto es el LCL del mismo anime:

Cuerpo de naruto: .

Sangre: . /revision/latest?cb=20150930151947&path-prefix=es

(26) es el tubo lleno de Vibranium que apareció en la película ¨Avengers: la era de Ultron¨, pero lleno del LCL del anime y manga Neon Genesis Evangelion:

. / Universo cinematográfico de Marvel / images / 6 / 6d / Vibranium_ / revisión / lo más tarde? Cb = 20151207204649

Liquido:. / Revisión / noticias? Cb = 20150930151947 y path-prefix = es

(27) el cable es el Cable Umbilical de los EVA del anime y manga Neon Genesis Evangelion: images/d/d5/03_C003_

(28) el traje de Razer de la serie ¨Linterna Verde: la serie animada¨ solo sin el casco: . /revision/latest?cb=20140222180739&path-prefix=es

(29) es este traje de Hal Jordan, pero de color rosa en vez de verde y sin el antifaz: .

(30) la corona y las esferas son del escorpión emperador de hielo tomo el cuerpo de Huo Yuhao del manhua Combat continent II y la armadura de los brazos es también de el

5921 / 220228f6b852feb9aaae060d1f31f75cea6ca490_

Corona Y Esferas:. / Soulland / images / 6 / 6f / Using_Ice_to_freeze_Spirit_ / revisión / lo más tarde? cb = 20161104055857

(31) las habilidades son la alquimia del anime y manga Full metal alchemist como:

El escudo es del homúnculo ¨Greed¨.

La lanza es del homúnculo ¨Lust¨.

La sombra y el **Do´kyu** del homúnculo ¨Pride¨y de las habilidades de Ban del anime y manga Nanatsu no taizai (los siete pecados capitales).

(32) las habilidades Arrancar del anime y manga Bleach.

(33) Las habilidades Quincy del anime y manga Bleach.

(34) los base en los kagune de Tokyo Ghoul y Tokyo Ghoul: RE. Aquí están los enlaces de las imágenes:

 **-Tentai tsubasa mōdo (alas modo celestial):** son estas, pero en vez de una son 2: . /e802c3c005d675e62ddb4f82c05c81d9/tumblr_nas5mpigOh1rxf627o3_

-tsubasa bōei mōdo: Yoroi no Atorasu (alas modo defensa: armadura de atlas): . /b4f23dd22a78facd2ac33503bc8915a1/tumblr_ob6fkfXBNM1rvlnsbo1_

-tsubasa bōei to Kōgeki mōdo: Kyodaina Yoroi (alas modo ataque y defensa: armadura del gigante):  . /tokyo-ghoul-la/images/e/e8/Kakuja_de_ /revision/latest?cb=20160825035725&path-prefix=es

- **tsubasa Kōgeki mōdo: Tsume (alas modo ataque: garras):** . /tokyo-ghoul-la/images/1/10/Kagune_de_ /revision/latest?cb=20160213054720 &path-prefix=es

 **- tsubasa Kōgeki mōdo: Yari to ken (alas modo ataque: lanza y espada)**: las formas son estas

- **α (alfa):** . /tokyo-ghoul-la/images/9/9f/Urie_ /revision/latest?cb=20150825154743 &path-prefix=es

- **β (beta:** . /tokyo-ghoul-la/images/0/09/TokyoGhoulRev08Cap89MW-11_ /revision/latest?cb=20160821021235 &path-prefix=es

- **Γ (gamma)** : . /tokyo-ghoul-la/images/d/da/Takizawa%27s_Kakuja_ /revision/latest?cb=20150816205949&path-prefix=es

- **δ (delta)** : . /tokyo-ghoul-la/images/4/4f/Kagune_de_Urie_ /revision/latest?cb=20161022051402&path-prefix=es

- **Ω (omega)** : . /_cb20150608010154/villains/images/d/d4/Ayato_kagune_


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **adrian. rico00:** Claro que voy a continuarla y me hace feliz que te gusto.

 **ferrur:** Bueno aquí lo tienes.

 **Invitado** : Gracias.

* * *

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó mencionar que naruto es descendiente también de Shayera Hol, Alias ¨Mujer Halcón¨ por parte de su madre y, por ende, es parte Thanagariano (la raza de Mujer y Hombre Halcón). Eso da a naruto un par de alas que las pude meter o sacar a su gusto y también es descendiente de Crystal Frost, Alias ¨Escarcha¨.

-en un tipo de mini capitulo pondré todos los poderes y algunos rasgos de la personalidad que obtuvo Naruto por cada héroe o villano tanto de DC como de Marvel que están en su ADN o que obtuvo por algunos dispositivos. Que se llama "2.5"

* * *

 **\- {comunicación mental de simbionte/biju con su anfitrión/jinchuriki}.**

\- {comunicación de humano/jinchuriki con su simbionte/biju o comunicación telepática}.

 **\- habla de simbionte/biju/ser antinatural.**

 **¨-pensamiento de biju/simbionte/ser antinatural¨.**

\- ¨pensamiento de humano/Jinchūriki¨.

 **-** habla de humano/Jinchūriki.

* * *

 **Jutsu o hechizo:**

Ejemplos de jutsus:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego). **

Ejemplo de magia:

 **Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros (Localizar el epicentro de hechicería).**

 **Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc (Fuego, sobre esta criatura innatural).**

 **Niatnoc eht erutaerc (Contener la criatura).**

 **Tropsnart siht nam dna em ot ytefas (Teletransportar a ese hombre y a mí a la seguridad).**

N/A: no soy dueño de Naruto, DC, o Marvel o cualquiera de los personajes que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **¨Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios¨.**

 **¨capítulo II¨.**

 **¨El examen Genin y los equipos¨**

* * *

El sol está empezando a aparecer y brillar por encima de Konoha. La gente comienza a abrir sus tiendas para otro día ordinario. Sin embargo, para algunas personas esto no es un día normal si se puede decir. Naruto por fin estaba completo y tenía 13 años (físicamente 17 o 18) y hoy es el día de graduación.

Durante estos seis años de cambio y entrenamiento fue tremendo y si tuvimos que estimar su nivel actual de poder se puede decir que en términos de habilidad el taijutsu de naruto estaba a nivel Kage, su ninjutsu era imparable y en Genjutsu era nivel ANBU. Con su cuerpo casi indestructible para cualquier ninjutsu o taijutsu de rango A, los de rango S será como un jonin experimentado y con experiencia recibiera un jutsu rango C. con la cantidad de habilidades que tiene era imparable solo podía vencerlo un miembro del Gokage (cinco sombras) como el Yondaime Raikage A, el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen o el Sandaime Tshuchikage Ōnoki podían vencerlo y solo era por su experiencia en las guerras. El único jutsu que puede destruir por completo su cuerpo hecho de Adamantium y Vibranium era el **Kekkei Tōta (** **Selección de Línea Sanguínea)** de los Tshuchikage el **J** **inton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Elemento Polvo: Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo)** que destruye absolutamente todo a nivel molecular y solo queda polvo.

Naruto se estaba alistando para tomar la prueba genin, se puso la espada Gran en la espalda junto a Gungnir, modifico el traje de Pantera Negra para que sea su traje negro común, combino su máscara con los Stark HUD 2020, se puso en amuleto del tigre blanco en cadera, se puso las Mordedura de la Viuda Negra en las muñecas, la armadura **Incursio** se modificó hasta quedar como solo unos brazaletes de metal y una mini pechera, los guantes de **Cross Tail** los llevaba puestos y el carrete del hilo estaba en la espalda, el escudo del capitán america fue modificado mezclándolo con magia para que pudiera cambiar de tamaño y se puso en el antebrazo izquierdo en miniatura con un diámetro de 10cm, se puso los portadores de agua una en cada pierna dentro de una funda, **Murasame** se puso en la cintura y había decidido solo usarla en casos extremos porque no quería matar a alguien por accidente, **Mastema** se integraron al traje de naruto (N/A: aunque no las necesita ya que tiene un par de alas ya integradas en su cuerpo), el lazo dorado de la verdad de la Mujer Maravilla en la parte derecha de la cintura y tenía sus anillos de poder puestos.

Fue a buscar a Teekl y el gato salto a su hombro y cuando se iba dubblilex lo llamo.

-hermano espera-dijo dubblilex y naruto cuando se voltio vio que llevaba algo. Uno era un arco de metal con unas flechas, unas jeringas llenas de un líquido amarillo y otras con uno azul, unos tubos llenos del mismo liquido azul, unos tubos de ensayo con una etiqueta que dice ¨GH.325¨, unas bolsas azules llenas de algo, un par de tubos pequeños llenos de un líquido rojo y azul y un tipo de drone avión en forma de halcón u águila de color blanco y rojo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto naruto.

-son las ultimas mejoras-dijo dubblilex y le inyecto a naruto las jeringas que eran 3 docenas y dijo-esta es una droga llamada ¨Extremis¨ que es una forma avanzada de manipulación genética creada por Maya Hansen y Aldrich Killian, utilizando la nanotecnología. Le da al cuerpo humano la capacidad de sanar y regenerarse de daños físicos, deformidades e incluso daños psicológicos. Esto también incluye el rebrote de extremidades cortadas en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, diversas mejoras físicas, así como una capacidad exotérmica- después agarro las 5 bolsas azules, las conecto cada una a un tubo diferente, después puso un catéter de punción, las puso en soportes, 2 en cada lado y una individual, después las conecto a naruto y el líquido empezó a entrar en naruto.

Después de que cada bolsa estuviera bacía se puso agarro una pistola de inyección, agarro un tubo de lleno del líquido azul, lo coloco en la pistola y la inyecto a naruto, continuo el proceso hasta que se acabaron los 100 tubos y dijo-lo que te acabo de inyectar es solución química llamada ¨Suero del Súper Soldado¨, El suero fue formulado para mejorar el cuerpo humano y la mente. Ahora lo voy activar con la Radiación Vita-dijo dubblilex y una lámpara bajo del techo y se comenzó a irradiar a naruto y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, solo se hizo uno o dos centímetros más alto y se puso menos musculoso y más compacto.

-ahora te voy a dar este arco y flechas-dijo dubblilex y le lanzo a naruto el arco junto a la funda con las flechas.

\- ¿sabes que puedo producir un arco de chakra cuando quiera? –pregunto naruto y dubblilex lo ignoro y dijo.

-se llama ¨Arco y Flechas de Apolo¨-después agarro una flecha y dijo- La flecha puede descargar varios poderosos tornillos de energía, capaces de destruir e incinerar sus alrededores. También puedes usar tus propias flechas aquí y serán más poderosas-dijo dubblilex y naruto silbo.

Después el drone en forma de halcón de repente se activó, se elevó y subió muy alto, comenzó a volar en círculos encima de naruto, descendió en picada y se acoplo en la espalda de naruto.

-bueno, ya conoces a RedWing-dijo dubblilex con una sonrisa y continuo-es un Stark Drone MK 82 922 V 80Z V2 Prototipo Unidad V6 o RedWing, es un zángano utilizado por Falcón durante sus misiones con los Vengadores. El RedWing se almacena en un compartimiento en la parte trasera del EXO-7 Falcon. Puede ser volado a distancia por Falcon usando una pantalla táctil ubicada en su brazo izquierdo. Cuando se lanza, su tamaño en miniatura le permite explorar el entorno sin ser detectado y proporciona datos tácticos directamente a las gafas de Falcon. Ya que se combinó contigo ahora es parte de ti y puedes controlarlo mediante los movimientos de tus manos y ver atreves de él con tu mascara que combino con los Stark HUD 2010 y hermano tengo otro cuerpo que tienes que absorber-dijo dubblilex.

-déjame adivinar es un tipo de alien-dijo naruto y dubblilex asintió-bien, pero si termino como un monstruo te voy a quitar tus cuernos y tus bigotes, entendido-dijo naruto y dubblilex asintió con miedo.

Del suelo salio una cámara criogénica y dentro había un tipo de alienígena humanoide de color azul, sin cabello, sin ojos y le falta la mitad inferior del cuerpo más una parte de los brazos.

\- {se le denomina G.H. o Guest Host (anfitrión del huésped), era un mimbro de una raza alienígena llamada Kree cuyo cadáver fuera utilizado por el proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. Para sintetizar drogas de sus fluidos corporales con el propósito de traer a la gente de vuelta a la vida, especialmente Vengadores caídos} –dijo Ultron en la mente de naruto.

\- {gracias por la explicación} –respondio Naruto.

Naruto extendió su sombra y de ella salieron múltiples ojos rojos y dientes, una gran boca se formó y se comió el cadáver del alien. Después de haber consumido el cadáver Naruto no cambio y cuando se iba a la superficie, pero dubblilex le detuvo y dijo.

-hermano, ten cuidado-dijo dubblilex.

\- ¡¿ore wo dare da to omotte yagaru?! (¡¿Quién demonios te crees soy?!) –pregunto y medio grito naruto-soy Naruto Romanova, el príncipe del orden del caos, Linterna Roja y Star Sapphire, el legado de la Liga de la Justicia, descendiente de los seres más poderosos del pasado, el ser más fuerte del planeta, el ultimo vengador y el ser más cercano a dios-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

\- { **hablando de ser arrogante** } -dijo Kurama con una sonrisa oyendo lo que dijo naruto.

\- {¿Qué esperabas? Soy yo y fui creado por Tony Stark el multimillonario más arrogante, narcisista, excéntrico y playboy de su época} –dijo Ultron con orgullo.

Después se fue caminando y de repente paro, se quitó la parte superior de su kimono dejándolo colgando en la cintura (N/A: como hace Sasuke cuando cambia a la versión 2 del Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito)), después su traje negro cambio de forma la parte de los hombros y la espalda descubiertos. Las mangas largas se transformaron en protectores de brazo negros que cubrían sus antebrazos, los cuales se estiró hasta llegar a sus bíceps superiores. Con la maga abierta y sin guantes, también creo un pantalón encima de sus botas negras y eran hakama negro (N/A: el traje de Sui-Feng del anime Bleach).

Después de haber cambiado su atuendo de la espalda de naruto salieron tres pares de alas, unas eran de color carmesí que parecían hechas de sangre, otra era de color negro con detalles rorados y otras eran de color carmesí, pero en vez de parecer hechas de sangre eran de carne, hueso y plumas. Después de haber sacado las alas las de color negro se tiñeron de color carmesí. Con esa apariencia le hacían parecer un tipo de serafín carmesí, y Naruto empezó a batir sus alas creando fuertes vientos que destruyeron algunas rocas y mandaron a volar los G-Gnomos, después comenzó a elevarse y salio disparado hacia el techo, cuando se iba acercando su cuerpo se puso semi-transparente lo que indica que estaba usando su habilidad marciana ¨¨Camuflaje¨ y al mismo tiempo ¨Cambio de Densidad o intangibilidad¨ para pasar a través del techo.

[N/A: las alas hechas de sangre son idénticas a las de Raizel del manhua Noblesse].

* * *

 **PAÍS DEL FUEGO: CIELO DIURNO DE KONOHA.**

* * *

Naruto estaba volando con sus seis alas sobre el cielo diurno de konoha en su forma invisible viendo el pueblo después de tantos años (6 para ser exactos) y contemplando su casa después de no haberla visto en mucho tiempo. Cualquiera que viera a naruto con sus alas lo confundieran con un ángel.

-¨hermoso¨-pensó Naruto viendo desde el cielo su aldea.

\- {debo admitir que en mi mundo nada era tan pacifico} -dijo Ultron.

 **\- {basta de charla} –** dijo kurama y después siguió- **{¿no tiene una prueba que pasar?}** –pregunto kurama.

\- {claro que tengo} –dijo naruto y se fue volando hacia la academia ninja.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA NINJA.**

* * *

Naruto llego al techo de la academia, guardo las alas de **Mastema** y **Tentai tsubasa mōdo (alas modo celestial)** , pero no las de su herencia Thanagariana ya que sentía más cómodo con ellas fuera que tenerlas dentro de su cuerpo. Simplemente dejo el cambio de su traje negro, cambio el diseño de su kimono agregando otra manga y ampliando las mangas hasta dejarlas colgando, separando las mangas del kimono y dejando la espalda y hombros desnudos y envolvió su cuerpo con las alas. Después fue directo a su aula.

Después llegaron los profesores uno llevaba el cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, tiene una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, tiene ojos negros y piel clara, lleva el traje típico de la aldea de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja este era iruka umino y el otro tiene el pelo grisáceo que le llega hasta los hombros, con ojos negros, piel blanca, lleva el traje estándar de Konoha que es chaleco táctico, banda ninja y sandalias ninjas. Y el profesor iruka dijo- buena mañana clase-dijo y como se dio cuenta que la clase no prestaba atención uso su patentado Jutsu de la gran cabeza y grito- **Silencio** -grito iruka y al instante todos se callaron y después comenzó a llamar a sus estudiantes hasta que llega a ¨Naruto uzumaki¨

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Iruka y vio que ¨Naruto¨ no estaba respondiendo y dijo de nuevo-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo de nuevo y otra vez no hubo respuesta y dijo por tercera y última vez-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo por última vez y vio que naruto no respondía y le pregunto- ¿Naruto, Por qué no respondes? –pregunto Iruka y ¨Naruto¨ respondio.

-no soy Naruto-respondio ¨Naruto¨ para sorpresa de todos y Sakura grito.

\- ¡¿Qué dices baka? ¡Claro que eres naruto! –grito sakura.

-Haruno, cállate-dijo ¨Naruto¨ y otra vez todos se sorprendieron ya que nunca naruto le había dicho a sakura que se callara o se refería a ella por su apellido en vez de ¨Sakura-Chan¨ y sakura dijo.

-Q-que estás diciendo-dijo sakura sorprendida porque Naruto le respondio.

-dije que te callaras eres molesta-dijo Naruto y después dijo-yo solo soy un clon-dijo naruto y sakura grito de nuevo.

\- ¡eso es imposible los clones no son sólidos ni hablan! –grito sakura.

-no estoy hablando de la basura del **Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Réplica)** -respondio ¨Naruto¨ y después se dirigió a Iruka y dijo-Iruka-sensei, Conoce al **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (jutsu: Clon de Sombra)** –pregunto ¨Naruto¨ y Kiba pregunto

 **- ¿** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?** ¿qué es eso? –pregunto Kiba.

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ** es una técnica desarrollada por Tobirama Senju el Segundo Hokage, que consiste en la creación de clones por parte del usuario.

Está técnica es un Ninjutsu de nivel Jonin de alto grado que consiste en la creación de clones idénticos al usuario para dar soporte y realizar ataques combinados. Los clones creados mediante la técnica no son simples ilusiones, son clones sólidos capaces de atacar físicamente al enemigo-respondio Iruka y Sakura pregunto.

\- ¿si es un Jutsu tan fuerte, porque no lo enseñan en la academia? –pregunto sakura y Iruka respondio.

-es porque es un **Kinjutsu (jutsu prohibido)** -para sorpresa de todos (N/A: menos ¨Naruto¨ claro) y continuo-el jutsu como divide el chakra por igual por cada clon si el usuario tiene poco chakra e intenta hacer uno solo morirá al intentarlo-eso asusto a todos y pregunto- ¿tú eres un clon de sombra? –pregunto Iruka y ¨Naruto¨ respondio.

-no, pero algo similar, soy un **Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sangre) ** (1), Un tipo de clon hecho a partir de la sangre del usuario y dura alrededor de 6 años-respondio "Naruto" mintiendo y diciendo la verdad al mismo tiempo y continuo-fui creado hace 6 años para que el original entrenara en secreto por orden de Hokage y regresa hoy-respondio el clon de naruto.

Después de la puerta entro un chico o chica de unos 5' 7'' (1,70 centímetros), cabello largo salvaje que era de color rojo carmesí con 2 mechones sobre los hombros, piel pálida, en los hombros lleva unos tatuajes negros, en la espalda uno en forma de alas, otro en forma de escorpión.

Su ropa consistía en una capa corta hecha de plumas rojas (N/A: aunque no es una capa sino son sus alas, pero parece eso), debajo de la capa corta lleva un kimono verde oscuro con la espalda y los hombros descubiertos con las mangas separadas del kimono, debajo del kimono un traje de cuerpo completo negro con líneas grises que dividen las partes del traje que, igual que el kimono también tiene la espalda y los hombros descubiertos con las mangas separadas del traje, lleva unos gantes rojos con unas garras de metal, una espada carmesí en la cintura, un lazo dorado, una gran espada en la espalda, una jabalina dorada, en sus antebrazos unos brazaletes plateados y en el pecho un tipo de mini pechera. Y por último lleva una máscara roja la máscara blanca, parecida a la cabeza de un gato con una amplia sonrisa, y con una franja roja arriba y dos a los costados de la máscara. Otro dato curioso es que llevaba a un gato de color naranja con rayas marrones y ojos rojos.

La persona fue hacia ¨Naruto¨, pero antes de acercarse se fue a ver los otros estudiantes, el reconoció a miembros de los clanes Hyuga, Uchiha, Akamikichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame e Inuzuka. También vio algunos niños civiles, pero la mayoría eran de los clanes, al parecer el cambio a la aldea afecto mucho a la academia antes había muchos niños civiles y pocos de clanes, pero ahora como la academia fue diseñada para que los niños tuvieran mejor entrenamiento en vez de información casi inútil. La persona se acercó a ¨Naruto¨ y le pregunto.

\- ¿disfrutaste estos 6 años? –pregunto la persona.

-sip, los disfrute-respondio ¨Naruto¨ con una sonrisa.

-qué bien, pero es hora-dijo la persona.

-ya lo sé-respondio ¨Naruto¨ e iruka pregunto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Iruka.

-soy el Naruto Uzumaki original-respondio el ahora llamado Naruto y se quitó la máscara mostrando su rostro. Todos se impresionaron, si era naruto, y era difícil no reconocerlo, esas marcas de bigote en su cara, ese ojo tan azul como el cielo o el mar y esa sonrisa zorruna, pero a la vez casi no se parecía con ese cabello rojo carmesí, ese ojo violeta como una amatista, el estilo de cabello salvaje, esa cara redonda y claro la diferencia de altura.

\- ¿ya vas a absorberme? –pregunto el clon de Naruto lo cual naruto asintió.

-bien-dijo el clon de Naruto y el original comenzó el proceso. Su sombra comenzó a cambiar de forma, toma la forma de una masa negra, con múltiples ojos rojos, dientes afilados y creció en tamaño. Después la sombra se puso sobre el clon de Naruto, la sombra tomo la sombra de un gran circulo, después cientos de colmillos afilados salieron de los bordes (2), después la boca gigante se cerró y se comió a ¨Naruto¨ y regreso al Original.

[N/A: Hola a todos. Si no entendieron las partes que dice Naruto entre comillas se refiere al clon y no al original. Además, los paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo: (1) son partes que se explicaran al final del capítulo. Espero que les disfrute y siento haber interrumpido su lectura, dentro capitulo].

Después de que el Naruto original absorbiera a su clon fue a sentarse junto a Hinata la cual se sonrojo. Todos tenían sus propios pensamientos.

\- "¡el Naruto-Baka que conocía nunca existió!" -pensó Sakura sorprendida.

\- "problemático, ahora resulta que el problemático de naruto era un clon y que el original es mucho más problemático que el clon" -pensó Shikamaru.

\- "ese Naruto si es guapo, además tiene estilo con esa capa de plumas carmesí, pero me pregunto ¿para que lleva tantas armas?" -pensó y se preguntaba ino viendo a Naruto y las diversas armas que lleva.

\- "Mis insectos están zumbando por la simple presencia de este Naruto, será mejor no acercarse¨ -pensó Shino intentando analizar al nuevo Naruto.

\- "Mierda, la simple presencia de este Naruto grita alfa a pleno pulmón... " –pensó Kiba viendo a Naruto y para él era como sentirse como una hormiga frente a un elefante y Akamaru estaba temblando del terror que sentía.

\- "entonces el dobe era solo un clon" -pensó Sasuke y después se encogió de hombros- "no importa, solo un Uchiha puede vencer a otro Uchiha" -pensó arrogantemente sasuke sin saber la realidad (N/A: Porque los Uzumaki, Senju, Kaguya y Hyuga podía combatir y vencer a los Uchihas en una pelea, un claro ejemplo es: Madara y Hashirama o Tobirama e Izuna).

\- "me pregunto cómo será este Naruto" -pensó Choji comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

\- "este es el verdadero Naruto-kun" -pensó Hinata viendo al verdadero Naruto y secretamente (N/A: aunque no tan secretamente que digamos, vamos se nota desde lejos que esta enamorada de Naruto) amor platónico.

\- "el mocoso del Kyubi ahora es más fuerte" -pensó Mizuki.

-bien comenzaremos con el examen primero la prueba de puntería-dijo Iruka.

Después salieron al patio de la escuela, cada uno tenía que lanzar 10 Shuriken y 10 kunai, los niños civiles dieron un promedio de 5/6, Shikamaru 5/5 él podía dar mejor en los blancos, pero no lo hizo y fue porque era demasiado problemático cuadrar tanto los tiros, Choji que su clan se especializa en cuerpo a cuerpo solo dio 6/5, Ino que se especializa a combate a larga distancia dio 6/6, Shino 7/6, Kiba dio 6/6, Sakura fue la peor que solo dio 4/3, Sasuke empezó a disparar y dio 8/7 que fue el mejor hasta ahora y cuando se iba le dijo a Naruto.

-supera eso Dobe-dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

-claro-respondio Naruto con una sonrisa y pensó- {¿Qué hacer? podría lanzarlos con chakra para perforarlos fácilmente, controlarlos con telequinesis o simplemente lanzarlos con mi puntería natural ¿ustedes que piensan?} –pregunto Naruto a sus inquilinos.

\- **{solo lanza esos cuchillos}** –respondio Kurama.

\- {yo sugiero que lances Senbon en vez de Kunai y flechas en vez de Shuriken y lo recubras con chakra Futon (Elemento Viento) para darles un poder perforante sin igual} –respondio Ultron.

\- {eso hare} –respondio Naruto y le pregunto a Iruka –Iruka-Sensei-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Iruka- ¿puedo lanzar otras cosas además de eso? –pregunto Naruto.

-bueno-dijo Iruka rascándose la barbilla pensando la respuesta-claro que puedes, pero valdrá lo mismo que lances estos-respondio Iruka y Naruto saco unos Senbon.

Naruto saco unos diez senbon y se fue hacia atrás y muy, pero muy atrás como a diez metros, cuando se quedó quieto preparo para lanzar los senbons, estos se recubrieron de un aura semi-transparente de Chakra morado (N/A: como los jutsus de Futon de Danzo, pero el aura de color morado) y los lanzo. Cuando chocaron estos perforan el blanco, el árbol que estaba detrás, el muro y mucho más allá. Todos tenían los ojos como platos y la mandíbula al suelo ya que _todos_ los senbons dieron en el centro del blanco y perforan todo lo que estaba delante de ellos como si se tratase un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla. Después Naruto saco arco y preparo una flecha, la dispara y dio en el centro, después otra, después de unos segundos la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente y hasta acabar las diez flechas, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Todos estaban estupefactos con la cara cómica (N/A: la clásica cara de impacto/sorpresa la serie). Básicamente dio todos los disparos en el centro y con suma facilidad, Sasuke estaba celoso de Naruto ya que este había superado su récord como si se tratase un juego.

-b-bien Naruto-dijo Iruka saliendo de su estado de shock y continuo-máxima puntuación, felicidades-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

-era demasiado fácil-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- ¨ ¿demasiado fácil? ¿Disparo unos senbons y unas flechas como a diez metros y él lo considera demasiado fácil? No quiero saber lo que es difícil¨ -pensó Iruka estremeciéndose con solo pensarlo.

\- {buen tiro} –dijo Ultron.

\- **{¿Qué esperabas? Tiene a los mejores arqueros de la historia en su ADN y su cerebro es básicamente una super computadora}** –dijo Kurama.

\- {OI, Kurama dame algo de crédito} –replico Naruto a su inquilino peludo.

\- **{lo hare cuando dispares al menos a diez kilómetros}** –contesto Kurama.

\- {Tch, bola de pelos estúpida} –dijo Naruto.

\- **{cállate mono sin pelo}** –respondio Kurama enojado.

\- {técnicamente es un tipo de bio-androide y no es humano} –dijo Ultron.

\- **{¡no hables** ** **chatarra parlante**!}** –dijo Kurama.

\- {¿Qué dijiste? Bola de pelos sobre crecida} –respondio Ultron molesto.

\- **{tú lo oíste cerebro de tostadora}** –replico Kurama.

\- {al menos tengo cerebro a diferencia de cierta bola de pelo} –contesto Ultron.

\- {¿Quieren callarse?} –dijo Naruto molesto- {me está empezando a doler la cabeza con su habladuría} –dijo Naruto.

Después comenzaron los partidos de Taijutsu, primero fue Kiba contra Shino, el resultado fue que Kiba gano ya que Shino no podía usar sus insectos y Kiba tenía una maestría en Taijutsu mejor que la de él. El segundo combate fue Shikamaru contra Choji, apenas comenzar el partido Shikamaru y Choji se rindieron al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru porque sería demasiado problemático vencer a Choji en cuerpo a cuerpo y Choji porque no quería herir a su mejor amigo. Después fue Sakura contra Hinata y el partico termino rápidamente con Hinata ganando con un solo golpe que mando fuera del ring a Sakura, la razón porque Hinata termino rápidamente el partido fue porque antes del mismo Naruto le dijo si terminaba el partido rápidamente le daría un regalo a ella y eso convenció a Hinata rápidamente, después de haber terminado Naruto se acercó a Hinata, se agacho y se le dijo algo al oído y ella después se sonrojo porque le pidió una cita mañana y ella asintió muchas veces y para rematar le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que la hizo desmayar.

-y por ultimo tenemos a Sasuke Uchiha Vs Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Iruka llamando a los combatientes. Primero Naruto dejo a Teekl en el suelo, el cual fue hacia Hinata y se sento a su lado, después Naruto entro en el ring y se para de brazos crusados (N/A: Como hace Madara) mientras Sasuke entra en el ring.

-Deberías renunciar ahora dobe no hay manera de que puedas vencerme un Uchiha somos la Elite de este pueblo nadie es mejor que nosotros-dijo Sasuke con arrogancia y Naruto sólo se ríe.

–Si ese es el caso de Teme, entonces ¿por qué no ha habido ningún Uchiha Hokage entonces si su clan es el mejor como usted dice? entonces por definición cada Hokage habría al menos uno de ellos habría sido un Uchiha, pero nop, ha habido 2 Senju, un Sarutobi y una persona de origen civil que han sido Hokage, por lo que él debe significar que su clan no es tan grande como usted dice que es-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa cuando vio la cara de enojo de Sasuke.

Todo el mundo se queda allí en silencio antes de que Kiba y el resto de los chicos comiencen a reírse, Hinata se ríe mientras Sakura y el resto de los fangirls comienzan a gritar a Naruto, Sasuke se enfurece antes de gritar "TE Mataré" y cargar a Naruto.

Sasuke lanza un golpe salvaje en la cabeza de Naruto, pero Naruto mueve su cabeza hacia el lado antes de dar un duro golpe a la barbilla de Sasuke enviándolo volando en el aire, Naruto luego salta en el aire envía un golpe de hacha devastador a Sasuke en el suelo donde él rebota de la tierra, Naruto entonces presta a su lado antes de entregar un golpe de vuelta que le envía volar fuera del anillo en un árbol,

Todo el mundo permanece allí en silencio viendo lo que sólo se puede describir como una matanza antes de que Sasuke salga volando del ring y golpee un árbol, Iruka se recupera de su choque antes de decir "Ganador Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto se da la vuelta para salir del ring cuando Sasuke comienza a levantarse, Sasuke, cuyo furioso comienza a atravesar los sellos de mano, Iruka nota esto e intenta apresurarse para detenerlo, pero es tarde cuando Sasuke se detiene y respira hondo.

 **- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: ¡Gran Bola de Fuego)!** –Sasuke grito disparando una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano sopla de su boca y se dirige hacia Naruto que se da vuelta justo a tiempo para ver la bola de fuego lo golpeó, todo el mundo mira con horror cuando ven el golpe de la Bola de Fuego Naruto y Sakura grita.

-Sí, eso es lo que obtienes por no dejar que Sasuke-kun gane como debes tener baka ahora que estás muerto-grito Sakura y se ríe todo el mundo se vuelve a mirarla con una expresión de" WTF "en la cara justo antes de que Hinata la golpee con un golpe de Juken que otra ves la noquea, mientras que Teekl estaba ahi sentado sin preocuparse de su dueño y arreglandose el pelaje.

-Eso es lo que consigues dobe cuando vas contra una Elite como yo-y Sasuke comienza a reírse maniáticamente, pero se cógelo cuando oyó una voz que venía desde dentro de las llamas.

-Que llamas tan patéticas, ni siquiera siento calor dentro de ellas-se oía una desde el origen de las llamas. Las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer por completo y en su lugar estaba Naruto, completamente ileso y levantando su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, con la mano abierta y de ella saliendo una neblina helada.

\- ¿Qu-Que diablos eres? –grito Sasuke mientras caía de trasero- ¡Deberías estar muerto! ¡Ninguna persona hubiera sobrevivido! –Grito Sasuke en estado de Shock como todos los presentes.

Naruto ignoró su pregunta y decidió continuar su monólogo-Déjame mostraste lo débil que eres ante alguien como yo-Naruto se inclinó y cruzó los brazos sobre sí, congelando todo alrededor suyo y después concentrando su chakra para crear un mar de hielo de color azul verdoso en espiral centrado en su ubicación- **Jottahaimu no Ikari (Furia de Jotunheim)** –el mar de hielo comenzó a concentrarse y reformarse alrededor de su brazo izquierdo hasta quedar como una armadura de hielo con detalles verde esmeralda sobre su brazo (N/T: las Pinzas del Emperador del Hielo de Huo Yuhao). Y dijo- **Hyotei no Tsume (Garras del Emperador de Hielo)** –dijo Naruto y dio un golpe hacia adelante que congelaba todo a su paso y dio de lleno a Sasuke, el cual al impactar creo una explosión junto a una nube de humo. Cuando se despejo el humo ahí se encontraba Sasuke, pero estaba totalmente congelado. Después de lanzar su ataque Naruto se iba, pero Iruka lo detuvo y le dijo.

-podrías descongelar a Sasuke que lo necesitamos para continuar con el examen-pidió amablemente iruka y con algo de miedo por lo que hizo Naruto.

\- ¿Enserio tengo que descongelarlo? –pregunto Naruto e Iruka asintió-está bien-dijo Naruto y chasqueo los dedos y todo el hielo que había se volvió agua (N/A: como pasa en Avatar) y Sasuke se descongelo.

-bien vamos adentro para la última parte del examen-dijo Iruka y todos comenzaron a entrar al salón.

* * *

Dentro del aula: Examen Final.

* * *

-ahora vamos con la parte de Ninjutsu, comenzamos por Aburame Shino-dijo Iruka. Y así continuo, Los que pasaron fueron: Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamikichi, Kiba Inuzuka con su Ninken (Perro Ninja) Akamaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y otros 18 niños/as civiles y de clanes y por ultimo Naruto Uzumaki.

-bien Naruto para pasar tienes que hacer el **Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu y Henge no Jutsu** -dijo iruka y continuo-primero con el **Henge** -dijo Iruka, se generó una nube de humo y cuando se disipo estaba una copia perfecta de Madara Uchiha. Aunque Iruka sabía que era falso aun así tenía miedo no sabía porque tal vez era el Sharingan que ardía como llamas y parecía ver su alma o era la presencia omnipotente y siniestra que liberaba Naruto transformado.

-N-N-Na-Naruto me podrías decir ¿Por qué decidiste transformase en Madara Uchiha? –pregunto Iruka con miedo y Naruto disipo su transformación.

-porque es mi héroe solo por eso-respondio simplemente Naruto.

\- ¿tu héroe es el mayor traidor de la aldea? no creo que sea buen ejemplo a seguir-dijo Iruka.

\- ¿Por qué? Si él tenía todo como poder, conocimiento y tenía algo que todo ninja de konoha debería tener-dijo Naruto e Iruka pregunto.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Iruka.

-una gran voluntad-respondio Naruto y eso asombro a todos y continuo-incluso sin su Sharingan podía vencer a todo un ejército fácilmente y sobre todo cuando su hermano Izuna estaba vivo él era invencible junto a él, porque el mito que los Uchihas valoran más los jutsus es falso-dijo Naruto y otra vez sorprendió a todos especialmente a Sasuke-lo que valoran más es el amor es por eso que existe el Sharingan para que los Uchihas que después de cada batalla ellos se hicieran más fuertes y protegieran a su familia, es por eso que quiero ser-dijo Naruto.

-bueno con el **Kawarimi no Jutsu** -dijo Iruka y lanzo un Kunai. Al impactar en Naruto este desapareció y en su lugar había unas cuantas plumas y Iruka pensó- ¨sin Nube de humo o sellos de Mano y solo dejo unas plumas, me recuerda al de Itachi o al del Yondaime¨ -después sintió algo detrás suyo y cuando se voltio vio algo que lo asusto. Era un ave gigante de color rojo carmesí, con un gran par de alas con cientos de plumas, con cinco plumas como de metal en la cola y un chaleco rojo con líneas doradas (3). El ave estaba lista para atacar, pero desapareció y en su lugar estaba Naruto con un par de alas carmesí que estaba apuntado a sus arterias carótidas lista para perforarlos con un solo movimiento. Toda la clase solo tenía un pensamiento cuando vieron las alas carmesís de Naruto y era- ¨Tenshi no Shinku (Ángel Carmesí) ¨ -pensaban todos viendo las alas carmesís de Naruto, pero Iruka tenía otro pensamiento.

\- ¨e…e…so era Sakki (Instinto Asesino), pero es imposible que fuera tan fuerte, además que son esas alas no conozco ninguna técnica que haga alas hechas de chakra¨ -pensaba Iruka intentando averiguar cómo surgieron esas alas y Iruka pregunto.

-Naruto ¿Por qué tienes alas? –pregunto Iruka y toda la clase tenía el mismo pensamiento.

-dos palabras, Kekkei Genkai (Límite de Línea Sanguínea)-dijo Naruto medio mintiendo ya que esas alas son de su herencia Thanagariana y técnicamente es un Kekkei Genkai ya que solo esa raza las tiene.

-continuando con el examen-dijo Iruka intentando calmarse-ahora has un **Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Replica)** -dijo Iruka. Y Naruto inmediatamente creo unos treinta clones, pero un se acercó a Iruka y agarro un Hitai-ate de la meza y se fue al lado del original. Eso sorprendió a todos, los alumnos solo conocían la versión básica e inútil del clon y los maestros se sorprendieron ya que si ellos hacían esa cantidad de clones morirían con solo intentarlo.

-bueno, Naruto pasas-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

\- ¨rayos el demonio paso, ahora tendré que robar el pergamino yo mismo¨ -pensó Mizuki frustrado.

-en una semana darán los equipos-dijo Iruka.

* * *

 **Horas despues:Claro Del Bosque.**

* * *

Iruka llevaba un buen rato enfrentándose a Mizuki ya que este había robado el pergamino prohibido del Hokage. Había aprovechado que el Hokage tenía que atender un asunto de máxima importancia y cuando él se fue Mizuki robo el pergamino. Él había tratado de convencer a Mizuki de volver apelando a su amistad y al romance que este tenía con su novia Tsubaki. Solo sirvió para darse cuenta de la realidad cruel de su vida.

Mizuki dejo de considerarlo amigo poco después del ataque del Kyubi debido a que él era tratado de forma diferente, esto le dio celos porque el Hokage y muchos otros altos mandos consideraban a Iruka que debía tener un tratamiento diferente solo porque había perdido a sus padres, también estaba la situación que él se consideraba más fuerte que él y sin embargo Iruka era el profesor de academia y el ayudante, solo por eso el merecía la muerte en su mente enferma y retorcida. Luego estaba el tema de su novia Tsubaki y no hay que decir que jamás había estado tan decepcionado de Mizuki antes ya que parecía que el dejo de amarla hace mucho y además el opinaba que había mejores mujeres con las que gastar el tiempo ya que solo tenían que hacer una cosa y no desperdiciarlo en nada más.

Esta explicación causo a Iruka a tambalearse ya que no podía creer que su amigo fuera en realidad tan oscuro y perverso, sino que además los había engañado durante todo ese tiempo. En su mente no podía entender nada de esto y ello le causaba un gran malestar tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

-mmmm Sabes Iruka la noche hubiera sido mejor si el Kyūbi hubiera suspendido ya que mi plan era el de usarlo como chivo expiatorio y robar el pergamino. Habría sido perfecto si ambos estabais aquí ya que podría mataros a ambos y con ello vivir mi vida nueva y tranquila sabiendo además que yo era el que derroto al Kyūbi algo que ni el cuarto Hokage pudo hacer. Y si a ello le añades que te mato a ti también pues era un ganar y ganar-dijo Mizuki.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos notaba todavía a una figura volando sobre ellos. Naruto claramente estaba muy divertido al ver a un hombre que tenía un complejo tan inferior en todos los sentidos que para superarlo tenía que hacer cosas rastreras. Él se sentía como una mota de polvo en el mundo y por tanto tenía que robar un pergamino ´´enorme`` para ganar más poder. Él se sentía tan pequeño que para considerarse ´´gigante`` tenía que meterse con una persona más joven que él. Y por último tenía unas herramientas tan pequeñas que para conseguir una subida de ánimo usaba cosas grandes.

\- {sí que es estúpidos ¿no creen Ultron, kurama?} -pregunto Naruto mentalmente a sus huéspedes.

\- {me cuesta creer que es un Chunnin} –dijo Ultron y continuo- {¿es que no sabe nada de Fūinjutsu? Es imposible que Naruto sea Kurama o a la inversa, es como decir que un vaso se transforma en su contenido, es sumamente ridículo y absurdo} – dijo Ultron.

- **{por eso digo que los humanos son estúpidos, sin ofender Naruto}** -dijo Kurama.

\- {no me ofende ya que no soy humano} –respondio Naruto y era cierto, en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Naruto había ADN humano.

Naruto ya estaba cansado del melodrama y además podía detectar a otros cuatro con el Chunin con complejo así que con esto tomo la decisión de que si el Chunin quería una pelea contra un zorro entonces él iba a darle una batalla como Dios manda y de paso desahogarse de todo el saboteo en la academia.

-que estúpido eres-dijo Una voz desde arriba. Iruka y Mizuki miraron arriba y vieron que era Naruto sobrevolando sobre ellos y este comenzó a descender al suelo.

La aparición de Naruto trajo con ello dos reacciones. Por un lado, estaba Iruka que pensaba que con esto él podría entonces al menos poner a salvo el pergamino prohibido y así que al menos Mizuki no cumpliera con sus objetivos prioritarios. Luego estaba Mizuki que fue ver a Naruto y llevarse de rabia ya que el ahora veía a un zorro y no a Naruto y pensó que era su día de suerte porque ahora el mataría no solo a Iruka sino también a aquel que tenía el mayor poder de las naciones elementales en él. Hoy era su día de suerte y sabía que con sus aliados de sonido podría pasar un buen rato con ambos torturándoles sin que nadie los moleste.

-Vaya Naruto-kun pero que sorpresa más desagradable. Dime ¿has venido a salvar a Iruka? No sé si lo sabes, pero el al igual que el resto de este pueblo te odian a muerte ¿y sabes Por qué? –dijo y pregunto Mizuki con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No Mizuki no le digas está prohibido! –grito Iruka.

-Ohh mira que tierno el profesor que ha sido tan culpable como este pueblo de haber hecho que te odien y mucho más ahora no quiere que sepas por qué. Es algo curioso ¿no te parecer? Pero yo sé porque en realidad no quieren que sepas lo que eres y es por el miedo que podrías llegar a inspirar no es cierto…Kyūbi no Yoko

Ahora toda la zona era completamente silenciada. Mizuki estaba esperando que con esa afirmación el rompería al chico mandándolo a una espiral de dolor con la que le daría una abertura para lanzarle un Kunai y matarlo. Luego usaría la muerte de Naruto para torturar a Iruka indicándole que es tanto culpa suya como del pueblo que Naruto haya muerto, ya que si hubiera

Habido una sola persona que hubiera aceptado a Naruto quizás tal vez el habría crecido amado en vez de odiado y no se habría distraído. Iruka mientras estaba completamente callado ya que esperaba cual iba a ser la reacción de Naruto y que es lo que iba a pensar el pueblo ahora que sabía la verdad ¿los odiaría o lucharía para ser aceptado? Él no podía culpar a Naruto por odiarlos y ahora se daba cuenta que lo que había hecho el pueblo era solo estar creando una bomba de relojería que algún día les estallaría en la cara a muchos de ellos, el esperaba que no se rompiese o sino todo se habría acabado.

Pero lo que casi Nadie sabía es que mientras todos ellos estaban en esa situación, había un equipo que había rodeado la zona y esperaba para ayudar a Naruto e Iruka por orden del Sandaime. El propio Sandaime estaba ahora reunido con el máximo de los ayuntamientos junto con el Daimyō que no había venido nada contento además ya que parecían haberle ocultado información importante. Ahora todos estaban viendo por medio de la técnica del Sandaime la situación y todos que estaban en la habitación estaban temblando de miedo por la intención asesina liberada por el Daimyō y sus guardaespaldas ya que no había que ser demasiado listo para ver que ese chico era afirmativamente un Uzumaki y que tal como le habían escrito en una carta el pueblo lo había tratado de mala manera. Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué el Daimyō repentinamente fue a la aldea justamente el día del examen? Bueno fue algo así.

* * *

Flashback: palacio del Daimyō.

* * *

El Daimyō estaba revisando unos papeles

* * *

hasta que un sirviente suyo llego con una carta y él la recibió. Cuando vio que la carta tenía como sello un espiral se sorprendió ya que eso significaba que había un Uzumaki vivo y rápidamente abrió la carta y decía.

 _Estimado Daimyō aquí le habla Naruto Romanova antes conocido como Naruto Uzumaki le vengo a informar que soy el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki la princesa de Uzu, por ende, haciéndome el príncipe de Uzu y el heredero del Uzu no Kuni (País del Remolino) y vengo a decir que venga a Konoha para que me ayude a recuperar mi tierra y cambiar un par de cosas en la aldea ya que además de ser el hijo de Kushina también soy el de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage y el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, en vez de ser tratado con respeto y la aldea haya cambiado tanto gracias a mi aún me tratan como basura, me cobran el triple de lo que vale y si es comida estaría podrida, además los Clanes de la aldea han ido a Uzu para tomar sus recursos sin mi permiso y aunque como el 30% de la aldea me pertenece ninguno de ellos me han pagado sus deudas por eso le pido que venga a la aldea y me ayude._

 _Firma Naruto Romanova._

El Daimyō estaba molesto ya que por generaciones el Uzumaki Ichizoku eran amigos cercanos de la familia real y como era tratado el príncipe Uzumaki era inaudito.

-preparen mi carruaje vamos a Konoha inmediatamente-dijo el Daimyō.

\- ¨eso viejo mono tiene mucho que explicar¨ -pensó molesto el Daimyō

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que sorprendió a todos y cada uno de los presentes: Naruto sonrió. Y luego empezó a dar aplausos al Chunin descarrilado como si estuviera dándole alguna información valiosa de gran importancia.

-Bravo, un papel majestuoso el que has hecho Mizuki. No solo has demostrado ser estúpido, sino que también has hecho ver al pueblo como idiota delante del Daimyō que ahora mismo está reunido con el Hokage junto al Consejo-dijo Naruto aplaudiendo.

Esto por supuesto significo en que todo el mundo estaba asombrado sobre todo las personas que se encontraban en dicha sala mientras que observaban todos los acontecimientos de la acción del traidor y de la reacción de Naruto

-Ahora te preguntaras ¿Cómo sabes eso? Asique permíteme responder con otra pregunta ¿Quién crees que le mando una carta al Daimyō? Además, sé que está aquí porque he estado vigilando todo con mis **Kage Bunshin** ya que todo lo que aprenden ellos yo también lo aprendo asique perdóname por decirte esto, pero eres muy tonto por caer que simplemente es fácil y simple de robar el pergamino ya que estoy incluso seguro que ese ni siquiera es el pergamino real-dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos

Cuando Mizuki escucho esto no pudo evitar abrir el pergamino solo para ver que no era nada más que un enorme rollo en blanco. Solo sirvió para aumentar su ira a niveles enormes ya que se la habían jugado y hasta un niño lo había visto mientras que el no capto nada ni ninguna trampa. Pero por supuesto había sido demasiado fácil y aun así él no se lo espero.

-ahora tu sentencia-dijo Naruto y agarro su espada Gran y la apunto al cielo y dijo.

- **ginduoser hgourht eht ria, eht raor fo redunht, egunlp morf eht snevaeh dan paer ointcurtsed (Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción)** –dijo Naruto y del cielo empezó a formarse una bola de rayos y esta comenzó a tomar forma de un dragón hecho de electricidad pura. El dragón rugió y descendió hacia Mizuki y exploto en un potente disparo de gran poder destructivo e hizo temblar toda la aldea incluso hasta los cielos temblar. Cuando termino la explosión en lugar de Mizuki había un gran cráter que tenía toda la tierra al rojo vivo por el calor de la explosión y había un tipo de barrera de energía azul que rodeaba a Naruto y a iruka, también la barrera parecía venir desde la espalda de Naruto. Después de la destrucción causada por Naruto este guardo su espada y se fue volando hacia la torre del Hokage.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 7845 palabras, siento no haber publicado en tanto tiempo, pero tenía otras ideas para otros capítulos y en esta historia es algo complicado mesclar estas 3 series totalmente diferentes. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten si les gusto o para aportar algunas ideas.

Aclaraciones:

(1) Este Jutsu lo he visto cientos de historias y ya que están popular lo implemente en la mía.

(2) si leen el Manhua The God of Highschool o para abreviar GOH es el Charyeok Greed y para aquellos que no lo conozcan tengo una imagen publicada en mi página de deviantart que ahí me llamo axlrexkingu y la imagen en concreto se llama ¨Greed¨.

(3) es el Byakugan del tipo Ventus Storm Skyress, pero de color totalmente rojo.

Bueno aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 2:5

DC COMICS:

* * *

Superman, Superboy y Match: Absorción de Energía Solar, súper salto, súper fuerza, Invulnerabilidad , súper oído, Curación Acelerada, Súper Olfato, Súper Aliento, Aliento Helado, Visión de Rayos X, Súper Velocidad, Vuelo, Visión de Calor y Visión Microscópica. También obtuvo la terquedad de Superboy junto a su temperamento explosivo.

Señorita Marciana y del ADN del marciano blanco: Cambio de Forma, Cambio de densidad, Súper Fuerza, Telepatía, Telequinesis y Vuelo.

Mujer halcón: un par de alas, Súper Fuerza e Invulnerabilidad.

Mujer Maravilla y Chica Maravilla: Vuelo, Súper Fuerza, Súper Resistencia, Reflejos Sobrehumanos, Súper Velocidad y longevidad. También obtuvo parte de la personalidad enérgica, alegre y entusiasta junto al gusto por las peleas de Chica maravilla.

Canario Negro: Grito Ultrasónico.

Flecha Verde y Flecha Roja: Gran precisión y Grandes Reflejos.

Raven: capacidad de sentir las emociones, mover objetos con su mente, volar, congelar el tiempo, abrir portales, crear campos de fuerza y crear objetos como plumas afiladas de su propia energía. También puede crear cuervos de sombras o cualquier tipo de objeto que desee como en vez de usar sus manos, usar unas manos negras con su energía entre otros objetos: vasos, piedras etc. con esta energía. Lo único malo que al igual que su ancestro también para muchas de estas cosas necesita pronunciar un mantra que suena "Azarath Metrion Zinthos".

Tornado, Torpedo, Volcán e Inferno rojo: Hydroquinesis, Pyroquinesis, Geokinesis, Thermokinesis y aeroquinesis.

A.M.A.Z.O: las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Canario negro, los rayos de energía del Capitán átomo, la velocidad de Flash, las habilidades marcianas del Detective marciano, los poderes de Superman, la aerokinesis de Tornado rojo, las de alas, Súper Fuerza e Invulnerabilidad de Mujer y hombre halcón, los poderes de crear cosas de energía de Linterna verde más la habilidad de copiar las habilidades de otros.

Zatanna: Habilidades Mágicas, Hydroquinesis, Clorokinesis y Electroquinesis.

Hiedra Venenosa: Su Clorokinesis, control sobre la gente mediante feromonas y su amor por las plantas.

Gatubela: control sobre los felinos y amor por ellos.

Escarcha: Cryoquinesis (Control sobre el Hielo).

ADN de Manta Negra: capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, mayor destreza física y atributos atlantes.

Marvel:

De las armaduras Iron Man: rayos repulsores, capacidad de viaje espacial, UNI rayo, abrazadera accionada, reactor ARC, sistema avanzado de láser, hoja de energía, sistema de camuflaje, sistema de sumersión para bajas profundidades, sistema de viaje ultrasónico, cañón star sónico, taser sónico y Stark HUD 2020 (los lentes de Falcón).

Carnage y Venom: Cambio de forma, Fuerza sobrehumana, Lengua estirable, Generación de armas, Durabilidad sobrehumana, Agilidad sobrehumana, Reflejos sobrehumanas, Generación de Seda de Araña, Capacidad de Caminar sobre las paredes, Sentidos Arácnidos, Generación de espinas y Autoevolución.

Ultron: Manipulación de la gravedad, Rayo de Contusión, Fisiología Robótica, Manipulación de la Temperatura Corporal, Manipulación de la Tecnología, Transferencia de la Conciencia, Sistema Mente de la Colmena e Interacción con las Computadoras.

Wanda Maximoff: Manipulación Psiónica de Energía, Levitación, Generación Psiónica de Campo de Fuerza, Telequinesis, Telepatía, Manipulación Mental y Manipulación del Miedo.

X-23: sentidos súper desarrollados, regeneración instantánea, indestructibilidad, Pseudo-inmortalidad, resistencia sobrehumana, garras retractiles recubiertas de Adamantium 2 en cada mano y 1 en cada pie.

Visión: Manipulación de Densidad, Intangibilidad, Explosiones de Energía, Construcciones de Pieles Sintéticas e Interacción con Computadoras.

Gracias a objetos implantados o equipados:

Amuleto del Tigre Blanco: Aumento de la agilidad, Reflejos mejorados y capacidad para ordenar a los tigres y otros felinos.

Traje de la Pantera Negra: capacidad de defensa impenetrable, resistencia como para parar balas o explosiones gigantescas, capacidad de absorción y reorientación de la energía o las vibraciones, garras capaces de cortar el acero y un cable de Vibranium capaz de cortar todo y absorber la energía para hacerlo más cortante o para otros usos.

Gemas del Infinito: las habilidades dadas por la gema del Tiempo que estaba en el Ojo de Agamotto, la de la mente que estaba en Visión, la del espacio que era el Teseracto, la del Poder que estaba dentro del Orbe y la Realidad que era el Aether son:

Gema del Tiempo: da al portador un control total sobre el tiempo, incluyendo el viaje temporal. Desde el pasado primordial al distante futuro, cualquier periodo es accesible o visible con este poder. Esto permite al portador incluso usar el tiempo como arma, atrapando a sus enemigos e incluso mundos enteros en ciclos de tiempo sin fin. También puede hacer que aquellos cercanos envejezcan o rejuvenezcan.

Gema de la Mente: esta incrementa los poderes mentales del usuario y puede acceder a los sueños de cualquier otro ser. Usada conjuntamente con la Gema del Poder, es posible acceder a todas las mentes que existen al mismo tiempo.

Gema del Espacio: Permite al usuario existir en cualquier lugar (o en todos los lugares), mover cualquier objeto a cualquier parte del universo, saltar por el espacio o reordenarlo

Gema del Poder: Contiene una comunicación con todo el poder, la fuerza y la energía que alguna vez ha existido o existirá. Aumenta los poderes de las otras Gemas del Infinito. Permite al portador duplicar casi cualquier habilidad superhumana y volverse invencible.

Gema de la Realidad: Quizás la gema más poderosa y la más difícil de utilizar. Concede al portador sus deseos, aunque éstos sean una contradicción de las leyes físicas.


	4. Chapter 3

Notas

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

-En el capítulo anterior Naruto uso un ataque de Rayo y en el capítulo 1 dije que no tenía una afinidad a ese elemento, pero ese no fue un Jutsu uso Magia y uso la espada Gran que tiene las mismas habilidades que Mjolnir para lanzar el rayo.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

 **\- {comunicación mental de simbionte/biju con su anfitrión/jinchuriki}.**

\- {comunicación de humano/jinchuriki con su simbionte/biju o comunicación telepática}.

 **\- habla de simbionte/biju/ser antinatural.**

 **-"pensamiento de biju/simbionte/ser antinatural".**

\- "pensamiento de humano/Jinchūriki".

 **-** habla de humano/Jinchūriki.

* * *

 **Jutsu o hechizo:**

Ejemplos de jutsus:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego). **

Ejemplo de magia:

 **Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros (Localizar el epicentro de hechicería).**

 **Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc (Fuego, sobre esta criatura innatural).**

 **Niatnoc eht erutaerc (Contener la criatura).**

 **Tropsnart siht nam dna em ot ytefas (Teletransportar a ese hombre y a mí a la seguridad) **

N/A: no soy dueño de Naruto, DC, o Marvel o cualquiera de los personajes que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **"Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios"**

 **"capítulo III"**

 ** **"** Revelaciones y Sentencia Demoniaca"**

* * *

Torre del Hokage: Sala Del Consejo.

* * *

Naruto se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a la sala del consejo y que así el Daimyō soplara sobre los miembros parte de su ira por haber sido engañado en la creencia de que la línea Uzumaki carecía de miembros en Konoha. No solo porque la última Uzumaki había sido una gran amiga suya sino porque al ser eso él había dado vía libre al ayuntamiento para tratar de usar los fondos Uzumaki para la mejora del pueblo. Desgraciadamente el ayuntamiento jamás pudo tener acceso a dichos fondos porque en palabras textuales del banquero: ´´ _el titular de la cuenta está vivo asique no toquéis los cojones y dejadme tranquilo_ ``. Resulta que antes de nada sus padres habían dejado las cuentas en un estado intocable hasta que un determinado código se introdujera. También para asegurarse de que ninguna fuerza política tratase de sacar provecho de la falta de ellos habían puesto todo lo que le pertenecía al niño a su nombre y que podría recibirlo cuando el niño supiese su identidad. Lo que llevo a la situación del consejo de no poder tocar los fondos porque Danzo sabía que el heredero de Minato estaba bien vivo y coleando, era por eso también que había tratado de hacerse con él para la Raíz junto con la isla de Uzu que era totalmente suya y para su uso personal junto con todas las reliquias que allí yacían. Sin embargo, para el Daimyō al no haber obtenido nada no se le notifico, es más ni siquiera se le informo del niño estar vivo por lo que no solo lo habían dejado en ridículo, sino que si le llegan a decir que el banco se negaba a darles el dinero y él tenía que hacer acto de presencia el habría sido avergonzado a un alto nivel

-Hiruzen ¿Cómo has podido permitir esto? Se supone que como Hokage debes saber lo que está mejor con y para el pueblo y sinceramente lo que has hecho es simplemente dejar que el pueblo haga lo que le dé la gana y casi cause su propia destrucción porque si no me equivoco no hay más ninjas que sepan cómo sellar un Biju ¿verdad? –dijo El Daimyō.

Ante esas palabras el gran Sarutobi Hiruzen se dio cuenta de los inmensos errores que había cometido. Su primer error fue permitir tanto poder en la diputación y su siguiente error fue el de no haber hecho lo que un Kage debe hacer y eso es cuidar de su pueblo, todo el pueblo lo cual hace incluir a Naruto en el y él había permitido que los civiles se salgan con su manera de hacerle sentir como nada

\- Daimyō-sama lamento mucho lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación y créame cuando le digo que mi intención nunca fue esta. Yo lo estaba cuidando e incluso tenia mis propios Shinobis cuidándolo, pero ellos también lo odiaban y me daban informes falsos, Por eso cuando lo descubrí hace 6 años lo comencé a resolver, primero disolví el consejo civil por varias razones y Castigué a los Shinobis que me dieron los Informes falsos, pero parece, aunque corte la mala hierba no la Corte de raíz-dijo Hiruzen arrepintiéndose.

-Aunque puedo decir que tus sentimientos son honestos eso no cambia absolutamente nada ya que el pasado es el pasado y por echarle la culpa de simplemente nacer lo has condenado a esto, por tu debilidad contra un pueblo que se iba a poner en su contra simplemente porque algunos imbéciles serían capaces de ponerme una diana en la espalda que yo sepa él no ha tenido amigos ni una vida cómoda. Asique me da igual tu perdón o el de los diferentes clanes ya que no me quiero ni imaginar lo que mi la madre del chico habría dicho de estar aquí, hablando de eso ¿Dónde está el chico? –dijo y pregunto al final el Daimyō, pero después sintió un escalofrió y oyó una voz al lado suyo.

-Aquí estoy-dijo la voz y el Daimyō se voltio. Vio a un chico o chica ya que por su apariencia era difícil saberlo, de unos 5' 7'' (1,70 centímetros), cabello largo salvaje que era de color rojo carmesí con 2 mechones sobre los hombros y de piel pálida, en el cuello llevaba un collar dorado.

Su ropa consistía en una capa corta hecha de plumas, debajo de la capa corta lleva un kimono verde oscuro con la espalda y los hombros descubiertos con las mangas separadas del kimono, debajo del kimono un traje de cuerpo completo negro con líneas grises que dividen las partes del traje que, igual que el kimono también tiene la espalda y los hombros descubiertos con las mangas separadas del traje, lleva unos gantes rojos con unas garras de metal, una espada carmesí en la cintura, un lazo dorado, una gran espada en la espalda, una jabalina dorada, en sus antebrazos unos brazaletes plateados y en el pecho un tipo de mini pechera. Y por último lleva una máscara roja la máscara blanca, parecida a la cabeza de un gato con una amplia sonrisa, y con una franja roja arriba y dos a los costados de la máscara.

-Tu eres Naruto-Kun ¿Cierto? –pregunto el Daimyō al asustado por la repentina aparición del Chico. El chico se quitó la Máscara mostrando su rostro. Tenía los ojos de diferente color un claro indicio de heterocromía, el izquierdo violeta y el derecho azul con un tono profundo sin signo de emoción que tienen cierto aspecto felino (acrecentado por unas pupilas felinas), acentuado por unas líneas de color rojo a los lados y en el cuello llevaba un collar dorado

Al escuchar la parte de la opinión de lo que la madre les habría hecho hizo a muchos de los presentes ponerse a temblar de miedo ya que la ira de Kushina era demasiado conocida por desgracia para estas pobres victimas sin embargo los civiles parecían imperturbables pensando que sus cómodas posiciones en el consejo los habrían hecho intocables. Y de los ancianos se podía apreciar una ligera mueca de miedo mientras que Danzo solo pensaba en lo simple que él lo haría para aun así salirse con la suya. Naruto se dio cuenta de que los lectores de la historia parecían algo confusos ya que se supone que el Consejo Civil quedo disuelto, pero si fue asi ¿Por qué razón estaban ahí? Asi de una manera extraña el tiempo se congelo y Naruto era el único que podía moverse y Naruto se dirigió a los lectores y dijo.

-Ahora ustedes queridos lectores querrán saber porque están aquí los civiles-dijo Naruto rompiendo la cuarta pared.

-Además sé que estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared, pero no será la última vez que lo are, como sea volviendo el tema principal, ellos están aquí para ser juzgados por el Daimyō, esa es la razón, bueno volviendo a la historia-dijo Naruto y chasqueo los dedos y el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-Da igual quienes sean tus padres, mocoso. Una vez un mocoso demonio tus padres perdieron toda su credibilidad y serán simplemente vistos como los padres del niño demonio-dijo un Civil.

Fue en ese momento que el consejo iba a aprender por las malas que un Uzumaki cabreado es un muy mal enemigo, pero un Uzumaki al que insultan a su familia es algo que nadie quiere jamás tener como enemigo. Desgraciadamente para los civiles Naruto había heredado algunas cosas de su madre además del físico sino también el carácter de ella.

-…Mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki, princesa de Uzu no Kuni y una de las mujeres más poderosas de este pueblo y también una de las pocas capaz de pelear por el puesto de Kage asi que ten cuidado de cómo te refieres a ella-dijo Naruto enojado y levanto la mano congelando todo el cuerpo menos la cabeza civil que dijo eso.

-Tu, te atreviste a insultaste a mi madre que es princesa de Uzu no Kuni, por ende, tu sentencia es la muerte-dijo Naruto invocando unas cadenas de su mano, estas estaban atravesando todo su cuerpo y desmembrarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa, salpicando su sangre y regando sus miembros a todos lados mientras el desafortunado solo alcanza a dar un grito desgarrador. Esa acción horrorizo a los miembros del Ex-Consejo Civil, ya que eso significa que ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron en el pasado contra Naruto y ellos no podían evitarlo.

-Daimyō-Sama, Tengo algo qu le gustaría ver-dijo Naruto y le dio unos papeles al Daimyō.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el Daimyō.

-Los crímenes de ellos-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-Kun, Cuales Crímenes? -pregunto Hiruzen.

-Tratos y Planes realizados por los Consejeros del Hokage y los Civiles desde los inicios de la fundación de la aldea donde se ven como estos corruptos planearon la muerte de Tobirama Senju para que Danzo se volviera Hokage, el exterminio del Clan Uzumaki a través de la manipulación de los Kages de kiri, iwa y kumo. El secuestro de mi madre para secretamente tenerla a ella en los ANBUS de raíz, el exterminio del Clan Senju ya que estos querían abandonar konoha, y el exterminio del clan uchiha-dijo Naruto

\- ¡Hicieron que! –Gritaron Hiruzen y el Daimyō.

-Eso mismo, con los Uzumakis, el consejo civil y los consejeros corruptos del Nidaime-Sama exigieron a mi clan sus técnicas de sellado y algunos miembros del clan para el programa de raíz. Cuando ellos se negaron, estos planearon su destrucción-

-Primeo los consejeros de Tobirama y el consejo civil de aquella época vendieron la información de donde estaría el Equipo de Tobirama al escuadrón de los hermanos oro y plata. Segundo con los Uzumakis, el consejo civil y los consejeros corruptos del Nidaime-Sama exigieron a mi clan sus técnicas de sellado y algunos miembros del clan para el programa de raíz. Cuando ellos se negaron, estos planearon su destrucción. Tercero con los Senju, EL Clan Senju al ver que la aldea de konoha había perdido la voluntad de fuego, pensaban abandonar la aldea y de ahí sus miembros fueron envenenados con una toxina que Raíz estaba creando y solo para dejar a Tsunade como la última para que un día ella reviva al Clan Senju-dijo Naruto para impacto de los presentes, ya que desde el principio el Consejo Civil ya estaba corrupto.

-Eso explica cómo nos encontraron-Dijo Hiruzen Sorprendido.

-Danzo, Koharu, Homura ¿Cómo pudieron traicionar a Tobirama-Sensei de esa manera? –pregunto Hiruzen decepcionado con sus excompañeros.

-Para controlar a Konoha-respondio Homura.

\- Tobirama-Sensei y Hashirama-Sama eran estúpidos, en vez de repartir a los Bijū debían quedarse en la aldea-dijo Koharu.

-Entonces ustedes admiten que hicieron esos crímenes-Dijo Naruto.

-Si-respondieron ellos y antes que ellos supieran fueron encadenados por las **Kongō Fusa** de Naruto, pero Danzo logro escapar y Naruto descuartizo a los otro dos.

-Mocoso tú te inclinaras ante a mí-Dijo Danzo y mostro su Sharingan robado de Shisui e intento controlar a y que mate a todos en la reunión sin embargo no esperaba que no sirviera con Naruto.

-Estúpido, Genjutsu no funciona conmigo-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Raíz-Grito Danzo cuando el **Kotoamatsukami** no surge efecto y llama a sus ANBUS de raíz para poder escapar.

Entones en toda la habitación aparecieron diversos agentes de la organización de Danzo. Normalmente uno se habría sentido inquieto, pero cuando todos vieron a Naruto tan relajado se dieron cuenta de que había algo que se les escapaba y por supuesto fue mejor cuando los diversos agentes cayeron muertos al suelo. Danzo estaba indignado ya que no sabía cómo, pero sus hombres habían sido asesinados sin darse él cuenta, pero fue en esos momentos que diversos clones de Naruto habían aparecido a lo largo del lugar y estaban manchados con sangre. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ese ataque había sido el responsable de la muerte de los diferentes agentes de los que se podían distinguir miembros destacados como Fu Yamanaka o Torune Aburame.

Al ver a esos miembros muertos sin piedad por un simple golpe de los clones de Naruto Danzo estaba a punto de usar un ataque de distracción matando a tantos miembros como podía. Desgraciadamente sus intenciones fueron muy claras y Naruto lo agarro de la mano y lo tiro hacia un campo de entrenamiento cercano a la torre Hokage, los clones dejaron con él ya que iban a realizar una barrera y evitar que Danzo se escapara de alguna forma. Despues de todo el hombre era responsable de la muerte de su madre y tonto padre y nadie iba a ayudarlo en lo que respecta a Naruto a salir de esta trampa mortal que él había preparado para él. Esto no era venganza ya que era justicia o al menos lo era para Naruto

* * *

 _Naruto VS Danzo._

* * *

Naruto llego a un campo de entrenamiento que se consideraría normal y los clones se colocaron en una formación cuadrada creando una barrera de color morado que impedía a la gente tanto entrar como salir. También una vez más en la sala del consejo estaban los distintos miembros más en esta ocasión los jonin-sensei de la nueva generación y todos se pusieron a ver el combate que se estaba a punto de librar entre lo que parecía un traidor y el niño paria que en realidad se trataba de un príncipe e hijo del Hokage. Dentro de los espectadores Kakashi estaba temblando porque sabía cuánto había fallado al niño y quería intentar solucionar, aunque sabía que si el niño se parecía a su madre iba a ser imposible en el mejor de los casos y en el peor jamás sabría nada del hijo de su sensei.

Dentro de la barrera Danzo empezó a quitarse la ropa que iba molestarlo para pelear y para sorpresa de todos demostró tener un brazo, aunque estaba sellado por alguna razón. Naruto aprovecho ese momento para eliminar completamente los sellos de restricción tanto de resistencia que llevaba como el sello de limitación de chakra. Ambos sellos al retirarse liberaron algunas reacciones ya que en el caso del sello de resistencia se produjo una gran liberación de viento y en el de limitador de chakra se produjo una liberación de energía azul como un fogonazo de chakra. Solo con ver estas acciones la gente dedujo que el combate iba a ser más de lo que aparentaba, aunque

-Bueno a que esperas cara vendada yo ya estoy listo. Sé muy bien que no estas ni de lejos en tu mejor momento y que te cuesta cada día levantarte, pero creo que siendo el día de tu muerte pensé que te moverías lo más rápido posible como siempre haces para escapar de la muerte o ¿me vas a decir que has aceptado tu derrota y no vas a huir? –Pregunto Naruto burlándose de Danzo.

Aunque nadie lo pudiera ver o creer Danzo estaba cabreado por la frase que le acababa de dedicar Naruto ya que era un recordatorio del día que Tobirama Senju murió y como él no se atrevió a tratar de sacrificarse debido al miedo a morir mientras que Hiruzen si se atrevió. El solo recordar ese día hacia que su ira a las emociones aumentase ya que el razono que era por las emociones que uno se convierte en débil. Ya que la emoción del miedo le impidió darlo todo y ser dispuesto a sacrificarse. También una parte de él era celosa de que Hiruzen tuviera el control de ese nivel y que no temiera a la muerte y por ello se distancio y no solo busco forma de alejarse de la muerte sino también de demostrar que los ninjas sin emociones eran más eficaces que los que eran tan tontos como Hiruzen que dejaban que sus emociones los guiasen.

\- Como si alguien tan joven como tu pequeño pudiera obligarme a pelear en serio…aunque te mostrare el poder de un verdadero Shinobi No Kami y no como el del tonto de Hiruzen y Hashirama Senju-Respondio Danzo y se retiró las vendas del brazo derecho mostrando un extraño brazo que tenía implantados múltiples Sharingan.

Por supuesto Naruto, aunque ya lo sabía todavía estaba muy disgustado ya que, aunque los Uchiha le parecían una panda de imbéciles y mucho más, pero eso no quería decir que el probaba el usarlos para esto y la experimentación. Se habían perdido la vida de incontables hombres y mujeres por culpa de este hombre y él le iba a hacer desear que el infierno jamás le hubiera permitido crear semejante cosa incluso él pensaba en torturarlo un poco para hacerle ver un poco de su propia medicina.

-Eres un monstruo, profanaste el Cuerpo del Shodaime-Sama y los del Clan Uchiha para tener sus poderes-dijo Naruto con Disgusto y Danzo respondio lanzándose a la batalla.

Danzo se lanzó corriendo hacia él y se movía mucho más rápido que un Jonin algo bastante increíble para su edad. El preparo su brazo derecho para darle un puñetazo sin embargo en el momento que su puño iba a golpear a Naruto este se agacho y de sus manos salieron un par de cuchillas de metal que estaban en cada mano y con ellas corto el cuerpo de Danzo. Danzo acabo muerto por ese ataque.

O eso es lo que pensaban los espectadores, pero de repente Danzo apareció a la espalda de Naruto con la intención de clavarle un Kunai en la espalda. Él consiguió golpearle, aunque el resultado fue muy desagradable al menos para Danzo. **BOOM.** Danzo fue lanzado por un rayo azul que salio de la palma de Naruto y mando a Danzo hacia atrás que lo hizo volver a "morir". Cuando reapareció busco a Naruto y curiosamente lo encontró tumbado en una rama de árbol.

-Oh, Claro, tienes tantos Sharingans para poder usar el Izanagi más veces, pero eso solo te da una vida extra y solo tengo que matarte 10 veces para acabarte. Ahora te quedan 9 ¿Cómo se siente tu trabajo sucio yéndose a la mierda? Lo digo porque si yo fuera tu estaría muy cabreado que un adolescente de trece años pueda hacer algo así y por supuesto para que lo sepas no voy a parar de joderte tus ojos en ningún momento-dijo Naruto Burlándose de Danzo.

Danzo fue lanzado en un verdadero ataque de ira ya que esto era un verdadero golpe para sus planes para utilizar los ojos solo en momentos raros y para defenderse de enemigos verdaderamente fuertes y no de un maldito adolescente que acaba de empezar su carrera ninja. Con la ira saliendo por su ojo visible el cogió unos cuantos shuriken y los hizo girar en su mano mientras que él les soplaba chakra de viento. Esto era una de las cosas más simples y eficaces a la hora de utilizar un ataque elemental ya que le permitiría alcanzar al mocoso Uzumaki sin gastar chakra en cualquier tipo de jutsu

Una vez que los dos Shurikens estaban listos se los lanzo a Naruto ambos a la vez. Era un ataque mortal que hacía difícil a esquivarlo ya que ocupaban dos direcciones y luego estaba que bloquear no era una opción a menos que el gozara de un ataque más potente que anulara los dos shurikens y así el estar protegido algo que el propio Danzo dudaba que fuera posible ya que el viento de vacío era capaz de cortarlo todo ya que era viento con la ausencia de oxígeno y si se utilizaba como él lo estaba usando que era para cortar era capaz de atravesar incluso el fuego.

- **Azarath Metrion Zinthos** -Dijo Naruto, sus ojos brillaron de color blanco y de sus manos salio una energía negra con bordes blancos que tomo la forma de un cuervo y destruyo los Shurikens de Danzo con suma facilidad.

Por supuesto ese ataque dejo a Danzo muy furioso ya que él esperaba sorprender al niño con su ataque además de hacerle un daño considerable, pero parecía que una vez más Naruto lo había sorprendido y derrotado algo que no lo podía soportar porque no estaba en sus esquemas y como cualquier persona excesivamente meticulosa y paranoica cuando algo se sale de sus planes se volvía loco y quería hacerlo desaparecer asique con esto se sacó un tanto y realizo el mismo proceso que hizo con los shuriken con el Tanto. Una espada de viento se formó Danzo que el balanceo dirigiéndose hacia el adolescente.

Justo cuando Danzo se había aproximado bastante a Naruto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la posición en la que este se había puesto. Pero lo dicho fue demasiado tarde. Naruto hizo un corte vertical con esa energía y Danzo fue cortado en dos partes. Sin embargo, una vez más Danzo desapareció y reapareció totalmente ileso y Naruto ya se estaba empezando a cabrear por eso.

 **- Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombra)-**Dijo Naruto y salio una nube de humo.

Cuando el humo se dispersó había cinco clones de Naruto y se lanzaron al ataque. Danzo normalmente habría tratado de deshacerse de todos ellos con un jutsu, pero tan pronto como el formulaba los sellos de mano varios kunais y shuriken le caían encima y se veía obligado a esquivar. Lo siguiente que se vio de la lucha fue a Danzo enfrentándose con los clones de sombra normalmente la cosa habría sido sencilla, pero desgraciadamente para Danzo **.** Los clones apuntaron con dedo índice derecho, de este se generó una bola de energía negra con bordes verdes y todos dijeron.

- **S ero Osukyurasu (Cero Oscuras) **–Dijeron y lanzaron una descarga de energía negra muy potente que desintegro a Danzo, pero nuevamente apareció de nuevo en otro lugar.

-Habrías sido un gran subordinado. Únete a mí y serás el ninja más fuerte de la historia-Ofreció Danzo a Naruto y el rio.

-Que te jodan, pero jamás trabajaría para alguien que investigaría en humanos y los utilizaría como conejillos de indias y solo estas ofreciéndome eso para evitarte matarte, pero ni loco voy a aceptar-Respondio Naruto y este convoco a mas clones.

Danzo prosiguió la lucha frenética contra los clones del niño y se dio cuenta que, aunque solo quedaban veinte clones ahora estos veinte luchaban más organizados y listos preparando múltiples estrategias y además cuando un grupo atacaba otro se mantenía cerca y le preparaba una trampa para el siguiente asalto. También había perdido ya otros tres de sus ojos sharingan y eso era algo inexcusable asique antes de que el siguiente asalto llegara el convoco a su clan citación: Bakú **.** Asique con ello el bicho empezó a aspirar a todos los clones que quedaban, aunque en el proceso también perdió a Bakú debido a los clones explosivos que quedaban

Danzo sabía que apenas le quedaba chakra y sabía que tendría que usarlo para escapar asique decidió terminarlo con una de sus técnicas que mantenía almacenadas para este tipo de situaciones: **Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan** **.** Esta técnica creo un inmenso bosque que atrapo a Naruto en su interior dejándolo encerrado. Con esto hecho Danzo desactivo Izanagi y procedió a acercarse a Naruto que estaba atrapado tratando de escaparse de las raíces de madera, aunque era imposible por lo que se veía.

-Uzumaki no voy a negar que eres fuerte, pero eres igual que tu tonta madre y tu estúpido padre. Tu madre rechazo unirse a NE pese a todas mis propuestas, si lo hubiera hecho seguiría viva y además habría sido mi legado. Luego tu tonto padre que prefería la paz antes que la guerra. Fue tan idiota que dejo escapar al usuario del Hachibi cuando él tenía un inmenso control de su Biju. Asique es comprensible que algo tan bajo como tú no podía derrotar a alguien que está verdaderamente destinado a gobernar. Adiós Uzumaki-Dijo Danzo antes de atacar a Naruto con su tanto.

Con eso dicho Danzo intento cortar la cabeza de Naruto, pero el tanto se rompió y Naruto lanzo de sus ojos un rayo que corto y quemo los árboles que lo retenían y por ultimo Naruto dio un Grito Ultrasónico que destruyo los órganos intentarnos de Danzo, pero este nuevamente apareció.

-Danzo, Eres realmente estúpido, pero bueno no todos los genios duran toda la vida. El caso es que me has subestimado todo el rato y ahora lo vas a pagar con tu vida. Y por cierto insultar a mi madre fue un grave error cabeza de chorlito ya que me has hecho enojar-Dijo Naruto y del suelo comenzó a surgir unas plantas que eran unas Venus Atrapamoscas gigantes.

Al momento en que Danzo vio como Naruto había creado plantas de la nada creyó que el pelirrojo había desarrollado alguna variante del Mokuton y sintió celos de solo pensar en eso puesto que el pelirrojo aparentemente pudo descubrir cómo usar el Mokuton, pero quedo en shock al ver como dichas plantas empezaban a reunir energía como si de una **Bijū Dama (Bomba de Bestia con Cola)** se tratase, pero salio del shock para tratar de esquivar dichas esferas lo cual no pudo hacer al ser demasiadas por lo que opto por usar el Izanagi una vez más, y desapareció de nuevo solo que por más tiempo ya que tenía que planear una nueva estrategia según lo que ha aprendido de las habilidades del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Naruto se acercó a las plantas y como si se tratasen de niños pequeños empezó a acariciarles y hablarles de manera cariñosa y les dijo.

-Bien hecho mis bebes-dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba a la planta gigante y después dijo- Estoy muy orgulloso de que mataran al enemigo de Papi-dijo Naruto orgulloso y con un tono muy femenino y una sonrisa maternal desconcertando a todos por esa rara combinación.

-Después de la pelea los recompensare con una buena comida-Prometió Naruto a las plantas las cuales comenzaron a lamerle la cara como si fueran un cachorro y les dijo-Oigan, Paren que me están llenando de baba-Dijo Naruto mientras era lamido por sus plantas.

Después de ver eso hizo que los demás lo vieran como si de un bicho raro se tratase por interactuar de esa forma con las plantas y luego algunos sintieron escalofríos al escuchar sobre la recompensa que les iba a dar dichas plantas y como eran carnívoras ni siquiera querían imaginar lo que les daría.

Lo cual de hecho por algunas de las mujeres vieron de una manera rara para los hombres, pues ellas al ver como actuaba el pelirrojo así creyeron que al pelirrojo le gustaba la jardinería lo cual lo hacía ver como alguien sensible. Quizás después de que esto termine irían con el pelirrojo a un paseo por el parque o a un día de campo en el bosque para conocer mejor al pelirrojo ya que algo les decía que se fueran con él.

Danzo con una estrategia lista apareció de nuevo solo que detrás del pelirrojo en un intento por apuñalarlo solo que el pelirrojo se movió a un lado y se alejó lo más que pudo antes de que las plantas atacaran a danzo de nuevo solo para comprobar sus sospechas, al momento de que una de las esferas de energía le dio a danzo este era de hecho un clon explosivo.

Algo que no sorprendió mucho a naruto ya que supuso que danzo aprendió a usar clones explosivos con los sharingan en sus brazos.

Danzo enfureció al ver su truco del clon explosivo no funciono ya que creyó que al momento de que su clon tratara de apuñalar a Naruto este golpearía al clon con un golpe o una patada y el clon explotara enfrente del pelirrojo y con esa distancia al menos pudiera debilitarlo un poco, pero el pelirrojo supo el plan de danzo desde el principio puesto que los clones eran su especialidad.

-Nunca aprendes-dijo Naruto y comenzó atacar a Danzo con una técnica que pareció no hacerle nada más bien solo paso a un lado de el a gran velocidad, pero lo que nadie noto fue que de hecho Danzo fue atrapado en un jutsu ilusorio del pelirrojo reforzado con la magia oscura para hacerlo más poderoso, dicho Genjutsu se llamaba **Hōō Genma Ken (Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix** ), el cual le permite mostrarle al oponente una visión de su infierno personal, pero al ser reforzado con magia oscura la experiencia fue peor. Lo cual al momento de despertar estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de ver dicha visión y volvía a experimentar miedo, pero de una forma en que lo hacía caer sobre sus rodillas y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo que sintió ante tal visión. Naruto al verlo solo pudo reír de forma macabra y le dijo.

-Dime ¿Cómo se siente haber visto el infierno? -Dijo Naruto lo que danzo no pudo responder debido a que aún no se recuperaba del todo por aquella técnica.

Naruto al ver que danzo ya no podía moverse por el miedo que sentía decidió acabar con todo, rápidamente tomo el ojo de Shisui y el brazo con los sharingan, pero danzo no grito de dolor puesto que la ilusión diabólica del fénix había destruido la mente de danzo y en este momento no era más que un muerto viviente.

Naruto saco de un pergamino un libro de conjuros que le perteneció a Raven para enseguida recitar un conjuro del cual se abrió un portal al infierno, en ese momento una de las plantas del pelirrojo agarra a danzo con su boca y lo arroja dentro del portal hacia el infierno en donde sufriría por toda la eternidad en cuerpo y mente.

Naruto puso el ojo de Shisui en un frasco y lo guardó en un pergamino junto al brazo que tenía los Sharingans restantes que fueron implantados y tal vez en algún momento les encontraría algún uso. Había sido un día perfecto para Naruto.

* * *

Sala Del Consejo.

* * *

Todo el mundo miraba con temor las técnicas y habilidad de Naruto. Muchos ya lo habrían calificado de jonin y después de ver como se desarrollaba la pelea no podían negar que se lo tenía bien ganado. Parecía ser muy bueno con esas técnicas y también parecía tener un lado macabro por dejar a Danzo de esa manera antes de lanzarlo donde quien sabe.

Sin embargo, al ver el nivel de habilidad de Naruto se desataron varias peleas: por un lado, los líderes de clanes lo querían fuera de los equipos genin porque sabían que en caso de enfrentarse a el Naruto iba a pasar por encima de ellos como una apisonadora.

Ahora bien, los jonin-sensei cada uno lo quería por sus motivos: Kakashi por ser el hijo de su sensei. Asuma para poder ver más sus habilidades y ver si podía enseñarle las suyas para asi ayudar en el crecimiento de un Ninja que tenía un futuro muy grande. Por ultimo estaba Kurenai y aunque ella no quería pelear excesivamente ya que apenas levantaba su voz sin embargo especifico con más motivos porque su equipo debía tenerlo ya que en sus propias palabras Naruto al ser tan hábil en el uso de **Kage Bunshin** podría servir tanto de rastreador, espionaje y contención y distracción, si a eso le añades el resto de sus habilidades a Kurenai le parecía que Naruto era la mejor opción para ser el miembro de su equipo de rastreo y también parecía tener habilidades en Genjutsu por la técnica que uso en Danzo y querría ver hasta donde llegaba su habilidad en esa área y tal vez enseñarle sus propios Genjutsus. Además, utilizo a su favor que Naruto estaba en medio de la clase y por tanto no podía ir en el equipo de Kakashi y luego estaba que Asuma si quería reiniciar la famosa combinación Ino-Shika-Cho entonces no podía poner a Naruto en ese equipo ya que no pegaría.

Todos se sorprendían de la facilidad con la que Kurenai había analizado la situación, pero también había un motivo más que ella no quería decir. Ella había visto la reacción de Naruto a su protegida Hinata y además sabia de los sentimientos de esta hacia el niño por lo que pensó que la mejor manera de ayudarla a superar su tartamudez era con Naruto. Además, con él en el equipo ella entonces podría a lo mejor tener una ayuda para el entrenamiento de los otros dos

Fue justamente en ese momento que también Naruto llego y parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y no hubiera tenido ningún gasto de energía con lo que quedó claro que Naruto poseía un alto nivel de resistencia y junto con sus reservas y otras habilidades lo convertían en el guerrero perfecto

-Bien con Danzo Shimura tratado creo que podemos continuar con nuestra alegre charla acerca de lo que ha sucedido aquí ¿no Daimyō-sama? –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

El Daimyō sonrió ante el joven que tenía delante ya que el niño podía ser el futuro de no solo Konoha sino todo el país del fuego. Si él se convertía en mucho más poderoso era bastante obvio que el seria Hokage, pero el Daimyō sabía que todo buen general necesitaba estar enlazado con sus subalternos asique tomo una decisión sobre en qué equipo debería estar y como debía proceder.

-Naruto hay algo muy importante que debes saber. Los equipos ninja se iban a formar según unas características, pero con tu rendimiento superior tenemos un problema para decidir qué hacer contigo-Dijo el Daimyō.

Naruto se quedó pensando un momento antes de que se le ocurrió el plan perfecto para esta situación ya que Naruto si bien no quería por un lado ser genin sin embargo por consejo de Kurama y de Ultron quería estar cerca de esa chica que lo miraba sin odio ni ninguna emoción negativa. También tenía bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Sasuke Uchiha durante mucho tiempo asique tomo un pensamiento muy profundo hasta que le llego una idea de Kurama

-Esto creo que tengo la solución perfecta. Por un lado, tenemos que no quiero estar con determinadas personas siendo ellas Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha ya que los temperamentos y formas de ser de cada uno de ellos son en contra de todo lo que yo soy. Sin embargo, hay alguien que me ha llamado la atención: Su nombre es desconocido para mí, pero ella es una hermosa chica con el pelo añil y ojos como perlas. Me gustaría que ella fuera mi compañero de equipo, el otro a ser posible me gustaría que fuera alguien tranquilo, pero que aporte al equipo-Dijo Naruto.

Todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no se imaginaban que Naruto tuviera una idea tan decente de lo que buscaba, pero aun así había una pregunta en el aire que todos querían tener respondida lo antes posible

\- ¿Pero por qué ser genin y no un Chunin o un jonin? Tienes las habilidades para ello-Pregunto Hiruzen.

-Si bien eso es cierto la verdad es que necesito todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar y si soy un Jonin ese tiempo será más corto. Es por eso que me quedo como genin ya que me garantiza unos seis meses más de formación pura y dura antes de pasar al siguiente grado. Y aun así todavía no tendré misiones tan exigentes como las de un Jonin, además quiero hacer las cosas con calma-Dijo naruto.

Al escuchar el razonamiento del Pelirrojo todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que el chico parecía tener bien planificado su futuro algo bastante sorprendente por lo que decir ya que la mayoría de los ninjas solo querían escalar en el escalafón para ser un mayor rango y sin embargo este niño les había analizado la situación mucho mejor que la mayoría de los Chunin que solo querían misiones más emocionantes.

-Ya vemos…bien en ese caso ve mañana a la academia haremos lo que podamos…y Naruto gracias por ayudar con Danzo-Dijo Hiruzen.

-Falta una cosa-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos-El Castigo de estos-dijo Naruto apuntando a los Ex-Miembros del Consejo Civil. Después de la mano de Naruto salieron unas cadenas que atraparon a los Civiles.

-Todos ustedes morirán-Dijo Naruto y sus plantas se comieron a todos los civiles.

-Ah, Porque se los comieron-Dijo Naruto a su plantas-No deberían comer basura, Niños Malos-Regaño Naruto a sus plantas y están bajaron las cabezas deprimidas, las plantas parecían como cachorros regañados y comenzaron, Naruto al ver esto se le paso su furia y dijo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo estar enojado con ustedes-Dijo Naruto y sus plantas se alegraron y comenzaron a lamerlo.

-Pero no lo hagan de nuevo-dijo Naruto y comenzó a irse con sus plantas.

-Naruto-Kun ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Hiruzen.

-Al Shi no Mori (Bosque de la Muerte) –Respondio Naruto y eso asusto a todos.

-Pero Naruto ese lugar es el área más peligrosa de la aldea, hay todo tipo de creaturas que pueden matarte-Dijo Hiruzen preocupado por Naruto.

-Peligroso para ustedes, pero no para mí y no podrán hacerme cambiar de idea-Dijo naruto yéndose al Shi no Mori.

\- "No solo se parece físicamente a sus padres si no también están terco como ellos" –Pensaron todos y se dieron cuenta - "Espero que su personalidad sea como la de su padre no como la de su madre, pero es más parecido a ella en apariencia y si se parece a ella en personalidad" –Con ese pensamiento a todos les dio un escalofrió por la espalda por lo que se avecina.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 6.000 palabras. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia. Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	5. Chapter 4

Notas

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **M** : Gracias y me alegra que te gustara.

 **Invitado 1** : Me alegra que te gustara y sobre lo del viaje en el tiempo es una buena idea, probablemente lo veras más adelante.

 **Invitado 2:** Aquí esta.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

Es algo corto, pero este solo es para dar los equipos y tambien lo tenia listo hace dias, pero se me atraso por la escuela.

* * *

 **\- {comunicación mental de simbionte/biju con su anfitrión/jinchuriki}.**

\- {comunicación de humano/jinchuriki con su simbionte/biju o comunicación telepática}.

 **\- habla de simbionte/biju/ser antinatural.**

 **-"pensamiento de biju/simbionte/ser antinatural".**

\- "pensamiento de humano/Jinchūriki".

 **-** habla de humano/Jinchūriki.

* * *

 **Jutsu o hechizo:**

Ejemplos de jutsus:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego). **

Ejemplo de magia:

 **Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros (Localizar el epicentro de hechicería).**

 **Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc (Fuego, sobre esta criatura innatural).**

 **Niatnoc eht erutaerc (Contener la criatura).**

 **Tropsnart siht nam dna em ot ytefas (Teletransportar a ese hombre y a mí a la seguridad). **

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto, DC, o Marvel o cualquiera de los personajes que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **"Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios".**

 **"Capítulo IV".**

 **"** **Que vengan los Equipos** **"**

* * *

Anteriormente.

* * *

 _-Ya vemos…bien en ese caso ve mañana a la academia haremos lo que podamos…y Naruto gracias por ayudar con Danzo-Dijo Hiruzen._

 _-Falta una cosa-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos-El Castigo de estos-dijo Naruto apuntando a los Ex-Miembros del Consejo Civil. Después de la mano de Naruto salieron unas cadenas que atraparon a los Civiles._

 _-Todos ustedes morirán-Dijo Naruto y sus plantas se comieron a todos los civiles._

 _-Ah, Porque se los comieron-Dijo Naruto a su plantas-No deberían comer basura, Niños Malos-Regaño Naruto a sus plantas y están bajaron las cabezas deprimidas, las plantas parecían como cachorros regañados, Naruto al ver esto se le paso su furia y dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-No puedo estar enojado con ustedes-Dijo Naruto y sus plantas se alegraron y comenzaron a lamerlo._

 _-Pero no lo hagan de nuevo-dijo Naruto y comenzó a irse con sus plantas._

 _-Naruto-Kun ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Hiruzen._

 _-Al Shi no Mori (Bosque de la Muerte) –Respondio Naruto y eso asusto a todos._

 _-Pero Naruto ese lugar es el área más peligrosa de la aldea, hay todo tipo de creaturas que pueden matarte-Dijo Hiruzen preocupado por Naruto._

 _-Peligroso para ustedes, pero no para mí y no podrán hacerme cambiar de idea-Dijo naruto yéndose al_ _Shi no Mori_ _._

 _\- "No solo se parece físicamente a sus padres si no también están terco como ellos" –Pensaron todos y se dieron cuenta -_ _"Espero que su personalidad sea como la de su padre no como la de su madre, pero es más parecido a ella en apariencia y si se parece a ella en personalidad" –Con ese pensamiento a todos les dio un escalofrió por la espalda por lo que se avecina._

* * *

Presente.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en la entrada del bosque de la muerte con sus "hijos" siguiéndolo de cerca, para cualquier persona entrar al Shi no Mori era como caminar el mismo infierno y nadie ni loco entrarían, pero el que entro ahí era Naruto y él no era una persona normal.

Al poco tiempo de entrar dentro del boque comienza a caminar con mucha tranquilidad ya que se sentía muy unido a la naturaleza debido al ADN de Hiedra Venenosa y gracias a ello tiene cierta telepatía con las plantas que le permiten saber la ubicación de enemigos, aliados y animales salvajes, aunque ninguno representaba verdadero peligro para él.

Mientras se encontraba explorando el bosque para encontrar el lugar apropiado para construir su casa, pudo notar como debajo de unas rocas se encontraba algo que lo desconcertó un poco pues era un pergamino, el pelirrojo queriendo no quedarse con las dudas abrió el pergamino y vio que en el pergamino se encontraban los nombres de unos pocos ninjas y también marcas de los dedos de las manos con sangre.

\- {Kurama, esto es lo que creo que es} –Pregunto Naruto a Kurama.

- **{Si es un contrato de invocación}** –Respondio Kurama sorprendiendo a Naruto.

\- {¿Qué clase de animal será?} –Pregunto Naruto.

\- **{No sé, muchos de los contratos se perdieron durante las guerras de clan, pero parece que encontraste uno que no está ligado a nadie}** –Respondio Kurama.

\- {Bueno lo que sea que sea me será útil} –Dijo Naruto y comenzó firmar con su sangre en el contrato e hizo los sellos necesarios y dijo.

- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)** –Grito Naruto golpeando el suelo y produciendo una nube de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo se disperso estaba el animal menos esperado que Naruto pensó, era un ave de color rojo con naranja. Estas eran evidentemente un colibrí (1) ya que el incesante revoleteo de sus alas delataba su identidad. ¿Qué había de raro con el ave? Cada una era del tamaño de una paloma, por lo que su aleteo resultaba un tanto ensordecedor.

\- **¿Quién me invoco?** –Pregunto el ave con una voz femenina.

-Soy Naruto Romanova-Respondio Naruto al colibrí.

- **Jajaja, Hace mucho tiempo que un humano invoca a alguien de mi clan. Para responder tu pregunta, Soy Yona el jefe del clan Colibrí, pero ¿Cómo me invocaste?** -Respondio y pregunto al final Yona. Naruto le explico que lo hallo en el bosque y simplemente lo firmó, dicha explicación que la dijo de una forma despreocupada le causó al colibrí una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero luego sonrió y pensó.

\- **"Por fin, un invocador digno de mi clan"** –Pensó Yona sonriendo.

- **Ya que firmaste el contrato de mi clan te voy a aplicar nuestras habilidades** -Dijo Yona y empezó a relatar las habilidades del clan de los colibrí.

- **Aquí me despido, tengo que avisar al resto de mi clan que tenemos un nuevo invocador** -Dijo Yona y después desapareció nube de humo. Naruto guardo el pergamino en su mochila y continuó con su exploración.

* * *

Horas Después.

* * *

Naruto llego al centro del bosque de la muerte en donde se encontraba una torre la cual lucia deshabitada. A Naruto le entro la curiosidad por lo decidió entrar a la torre y explorar su interior.

\- **{A veces eres demasiado curioso}** –Dijo Kurama.

\- {No es mi culpa} –Respondio Naruto.

\- {Tiene razón, recuerda que es descendiente de Gatubela y ella era una mujer muy curiosa} –Dijo Ultron apoyando a Naruto.

- **{Eso es verdad, pero igualmente ¿No has oído el dicho de que "La Curiosidad Mato al Gato"?}** –Dijo Kurama a Naruto el cual dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- {Y? Eso no es importante} –Dijo Naruto sin darle importancia mientras entraba por la puerta, pero paro de repente y se dio la vuelta, detrás de él estaban sus "Hijos" siguiéndole de cerca.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí-Dijo Naruto parando a las plantas y ellas parecían tristes e hicieron el infame **Ninpō: Koinu no Me (Arte ninja: Técnica de los Ojos de Cachorrito)** , pero desgraciadamente para ellos no parecía funcionar en Naruto.

-No me miren con esos ojos-Dijo Naruto y continuo-No pueden entrar aquí dentro ya que destruirán todo, asi que quédense fuera y espéreme-Dijo Naruto y las plantas aceptaron, pero igualmente estaba tristes por no poder acompañar a su "Papa/Mama".

Naruto entro dentro de la torre y vio algo que lo sorprendió, era una gran estatua que estaba frente a una arena, pero y lo demás estaba vacío.

-Vacío y rustico, pero es grande y con algunos cambios será una increíble casa-Dijo Naruto analizando y luego sonrió.

-Hora de una remodelación-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a Trabajar.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

* * *

Naruto estaba pensando en varias cosas mientras caminaba por la escuela, pero sin darse cuenta llego al salón de clase y vio un sitio al lado de Hinata en el cual se sentó. Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que Naruto se estaba sentando con ella se volvió completamente roja de la vergüenza ya que era la primera vez que Naruto se había interesado por ella

-Hey, me gustaría tener una charla amistosa contigo si es posible-Dijo Naruto

La niña se avergonzaba enormemente al darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba cerca suyo y le pidió que hablara con él. Tragándose su vergüenza ella le dedico una bonita sonrisa de aceptación y lo miro deslumbrante

-Me encantaría mucho Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

Fue justamente en ese momento que Iruka llego a la clase y exigió silencio absoluto ya que él iba a empezar a decir los nombres de los alumnos que se suponen deben formar los equipos

-Bien equipo siete será: Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka-Dijo Iruka

Este equipo era un claro equipo de destrucción y cazador, pero contando con una Fan y un Emo lo veían muy difícil

-El siguiente equipo es el equipo ocho y estará formado por Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Romanova-Dijo Iruka.

Cuando el octavo equipo se pronunció inmediatamente hubo una reacción por parte de Hinata que fue un chillido enorme de saber que iba a estar con Naruto en su mismo equipo

-Y Finalmente tenemos equipo diez formado por Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno y Choji Akamikichi-Dijo Iruka anunciado el ultimo equipo.

-Sus Maestros llegaran en un momento-Dijo Iruka y este se fue.

Primeo llego kuranei Yuhi a recoger a su equipo, después de que se fue el equipo de Kurenai pasaron 20 minutos en los que Naruto estaba platicando con sus compañeros de equipo o al menos trataba ya que shikamaru estaba durmiendo y hinata trataba de evitar desmayarse por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

-Equipo 8 síganme-Dijo Asuma y se llevó a su grupo al restaurante Barbacoa sabiendo cómo era el estómago del pelirrojo con el Ramen. Al llegar pidieron una mesa y comenzaron con su charla.

-Bueno a partir de hoy seré su nuevo sensei seré estricto con todos ustedes para que sean los mejores Shinobis del País del Fuego. Me presentaré y quiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo cuando lo diga- Avisó el ninja expulsando una nube de humo, lo que hizo que los Genin tosieran y les salgan lágrimas-No es tanto para que lloren-Dijo Asuma y Naruto dijo.

-No estamos llorando, debería tener cuidado a quienes lanza el humo jiji siempre tiene cuidado cuando fuma de su pipa, Dattebane (2)- Señaló Naruto apuntando al barbudo de forma acusadora.

Asuma sintió una apuñalada en la espalda por lo que dijo su alumno. Ya antes lo habían regañado por hacer eso y le decían constantemente que dejara el tabaco, pero lo ignoraba olímpicamente; en cambio, que un niño le diga eso y lo comparara con su padre era un golpe para su orgullo.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, fui uno de los 12 Guardianes de Fuego, no me gustan los que traicionan las ideas para proteger al pueblo sin importar nada, lo que me gusta es el entrenar, fumar y pasar tiempo de caridad con una persona en particular; mi pasatiempo es el jugar Shogi contra los miembros del clan Nara y mi padre- Terminó el Jonin y le indicó a Shikamaru que empezara.

-Aaah, mi nombre es Shikamaru, no me gusta tener que esforzarme demasiado, me gusta pasar el tiempo mirar las nubes y jugar Shogi con mi padre-finalizó con su presentación el Nara.

-Sigue el pelirrojo-Dijo Asuma Apuntando a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Romanova, me gusta el ramen, pasear por los bosques, los gatos, Teekl-Dijo Naruto acariciando al gato que tenía en los hombros- y las plantas. Lo que no me gusta son las personas que me quieran dar órdenes y los pervertidos. En cuanto mi sueño es: Quiero vivir mi vida en mis términos sin remordimientos, hacer lo que quiero cuando yo quiera sin que nadie me controle-Respondio Naruto. Al decir su sueño todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-"Si que se lo toma con calma"-Pensaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, ahora sigues tú-Dijo Asuma apuntando a Hinata que en seguida se puso nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga, soy la hija del líder de mi c-clan, m-me gustan l-los rollos de c-canela y mi sueño es ser una líder de clan que todos recordaran ya que…uniere a las dos familias del Clan Hyuga- Terminó Hinata con más determinación en lo último.

Asuma veía mucho potencial en bruto dentro de los Genin que tenía al frente suyo y por alguna razón sentía que con un buen régimen de entrenamiento los haría muy fuertes, aunque con el pelirrojo solo esperaba que se llevara bien con sus compañeros.

-Bien tengo que hacerles un anuncio muy importante y es que aún no son genin de verdad-Revelo de golpe el barbón.

\- ¡¿Quesee? –Gritaron Hinata y shikamaru muy sorprendidos mientras que el pelirrojo ya se esperaba algo como eso.

-Hay otro examen sorpresa para depurar a los equipos que no sean aptos para iniciar su carrera shinobi. Si son competentes lo aprobarán sin problemas- Declaró el Jonin sensei.

-Que fastidio. - Maldijo Shikamaru.

-Mañana los veré en el Campo de Entrenamiento 10 a las 9 de la mañana y prepárense para todo lo que vaya a suceder en su prueba de fuego. - Les indicó Asuma.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Campo de entrenamiento 8º

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 8, la razón de porque iban juntos era que desde ayer el pelirrojo se había vuelto amigo de Hinata y ahora se encontraban hablando de cosas triviales, aunque Hinata seguía un poco nerviosa por la cercanía con el pelirrojo, pero cada vez era menos y solo estaba levemente sonrojada.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento pudieron observar a un shikamaru durmiendo recargado en un árbol a lo que el pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jejeje, tengo una buena idea-Dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer Naruto-kun? -Cuestiono dudosa la chica.

-Tú solo observa. Ejem, ¡Shikamaru, tu mamá ahí viene! - Le gritó Naruto espantado a su compañero. El Nara se levantó muy espantado y veía donde estaba su progenitora, pero en cambio vio a Naruto revolcarse a carcajadas y a Hinata tratando de contener su risa.

-Que problemático eres, Naruto-Murmuró el Perezoso Nara molesto.

En ese instante, apareció Asuma con su clásico cigarro en la boca y estaba muy tranquilo.

-Buenos días, están listos para su examen de aprobación- Saludó Asuma a sus alumnos.

-Ya que, de todos modos, estoy despierto-Se quejó Shikamaru mirando molesto a su compañero pelirrojo problemático.

-Bien yo solo pido dos cosas en mi equipo: estrategia y trabajo en equipo-Declaro el jonin con seriedad.

Shikamaru y Naruto pusieron atención a estas palabras, el primero pensando en que el examen sería difícil ya que, aunque trabajaran los 3 juntos, no sería suficiente para derrotar a Asuma, y el segundo viendo que él debía de tomar el liderazgo si querían pasar la prueba, no era que no pudiera derrotar a Asuma por su cuenta, pero reprobaría la prueba si no trabajaba con hinata y shikamaru.

\- ¡Ahora es cuando su examen empieza, holgazanes! - Declaró la prueba lista.

De inmediato Naruto realizo el jutsu clones de sombra y aparecieron 10 clones que se lanzaron contra el barbudo con taijutsu.

-Hinata, Shikamaru síganme-Ordeno el pelirrojo con voz de mando a lo cual ellos obedecieron.

-Escúcheme bien quiero que me digan sus habilidades para formar una estrategia que nos ayude a ganar. Declaro el pelirrojo a lo que ambos asintieron.

-Yo soy usuaria del Juken- Dio a conocer Hinata.

-Yo puedo usar las sombras para inmovilizar a mis oponentes y también soy bueno planeando estrategias-Con eso dicho el pelirrojo les contó a ellos algunas de sus habilidades a lo que Hinata y Shikamaru se impresionaron por las habilidades de su compañero.

Naruto en ese momento les pasa a ambos un poco del chakra de Kyūbi para que aumenten sus habilidades para pasar la prueba.

Hinata sale con un manto de chakra rojo y se dispuso a atacar a Asuma con su Taijutsu el cual hizo que este se pusiera serio pues supuso que el manto rojo era obra de Naruto y la velocidad de Hinata le empezó a generar unos cuantos problemas y de atrás sale shikamaru el cual poseía dicho manto de chakra rojo el cual uso su jutsu de posesión de sombra para empezar a hacer retroceder a Asuma.

-"Ese es el chakra del Kyūbi"-Pensó Asuma viendo la capa de chakra cubriendo a Shikamaru y a Hinata, pero sintió algo extraño, ese chakra no se sentía para nada similar al de hace 13 años, se sentía calmado, cálido y amable, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que venia del Kyūbi.

Asuma dejo de pensar sobre ese chakra y se centró en la pelea. Debería admitir que estaba impresionado por la coordinación de los ataques que lo hacían retroceder, cuando de pronto se vio rodeado de las plantas carnívoras del pelirrojo lo cual hizo que empezara a sudar frío al recordar como naruto derroto a danzo usando esas plantas.

Asuma se distrajo con un disparo de una de las plantas que lo ataco por la espalda por lo que al esquivar dicho ataque no se fijó que Hinata estaba preparada para golpearlo con su juken lo cual hizo que se cayera debido a que Hinata lo golpeo en el pecho sacándole el aire a asuma y shikamaru uso su jutsu de posesión de sombras para inmovilizar a Asuma.

En ese momento apareció el pelirrojo a lado de sus compañeros y este dijo algo que hizo que Asuma temblara del miedo.

-Mis niños apunten-Dijo Naruto y las plantas abrieron la boca cargando esferas de energía.

-Espera Naruto me rindo-Dijo Asuma, pero Naruto no le hizo caso y dijo

-Fuego-Dijo Naruto y Las plantas lanzaron sus esferas de energía que en una cortina de humo revelo ser un montón de confeti.

Asuma el cual había cerrado sus ojos esperando su inminente final decidió abrirlos al no sentir el impacto de las esferas de energía y en su lugar se encontró a sus alumnos riéndose por la broma a su sensei el cual solo se desmayó.

Cuando por fin volvió a reaccionar pudo ver que se encontraba atado en un árbol, el gato de Naruto se habia transformado en un tigre dientes de sable y sus alumnos tenían sus kunai en su cuello.

-Entonces creo que ganamos no? -Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa a lo cual el jonin suspiro y dijo.

-Lo admito me derrotaron, los declaro oficialmente como el equipo 8, están aprobados.

Los 3 se pusieron a celebrar cuando de pronto el pelirrojo dijo algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba.

-Que bien que no tuve que usar mi plan B-Dijo Naruto y esas palabras hicieron que todos se le quedaran viendo al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Plan B? ¿Tenías un plan B naruto-kun? -Declaro hinata incrédula.

-Sip ya que no siempre todo sale como uno lo planea-Dijo Naruto y saco un papel de su bolsillo.

-Este papel es un sello de activación el cual iba usar como garantía en caso de que Asuma-sensei no quisiera aprobarnos, este activaría los papeles bomba que deje en casa de asuma más específicamente en una foto que asuma tiene de Kurenai en traje de baño-Dijo Naruto y Asuma abriera los ojos como platos.

-No creo que hayas podido entrar a mi casa puesto que tiene un sello que me permite que nadie entre a menos que conozca la contraseña-Declaro Asuma.

-Kurenaihot1632 te suena conocido-Pregunto Naruto y Asuma se fue corriendo a una velocidad superior a la del hiraishin no jutsu.

-A donde se fue Asuma sensei? -Pregunto hinata a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió

-Se fue a salvar su foto de Kurenai sensei, mejor vámonos.

Con eso dicho shikamaru se dispuso a ir a su casa y naruto invito a hinata a dar una vuelta a la aldea lo cual acepto resistiendo las ganas de desmayarse.

* * *

(1) Se lo que pensaran. Que darle a Naruto una invocación de colibrís "Orochimaru", pero teniendo en cuenta que Naruto necesitaba a un animal rápido, volador y ágil pensé en un colibrí el ave más ágil del mundo y uno de las aves mas rápidos, asi que ¿Por qué no dárselo?, además sería un poco cliché que tuviera a los Sapos o gatos y les di algo inesperado. La idea de los colibrís surgió de otra historia que leí.

(2) Sé que el de Naruto es Dattebayo y el de Kushina es el Dattebane, pero teniendo en cuenta que Naruto se parece más a Kushina que a Minato le di su tic.

Bueno sin más que decir, Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 3.000 palabras. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia. Hasta la otra, adiós.


	6. Chapter 5

Nota:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Jeshualezcano:** Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **TXPOK2460** : Bueno, aquí lo tienes

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Siento no haber subido esta Historia en mucho tiempo. Tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y no pude progresar con las demás. Cuando por fin se me había vaciado la Cabeza de Nuevas Ideas pude escribir este Capitulo

 **-** Como anteriormente en este capítulo se comenzará la misión en Nami no Kuni.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

 **\- {comunicación mental de simbionte/** **Bijū** **con su anfitrión/** **Jinchūriki** **}.**

\- {comunicación de humano/jinchuriki con su simbionte/Bijū o comunicación telepática}.

 **\- habla de simbionte/** **Bijū** **/ser antinatural.**

 **-"pensamiento de** **Bijū** **/simbionte/ser antinatural".**

\- "pensamiento de humano/Jinchūriki".

 **-** Habla de humano/Jinchūriki.

* * *

 **Jutsu o hechizo:**

Ejemplos de jutsus:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **Chidori (Millar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego).**

Ejemplo de magia:

 **Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros (Localizar el epicentro de hechicería).**

 **Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc (Fuego, sobre esta criatura innatural).**

 **Niatnoc eht erutaerc (Contener la criatura).**

 **Tropsnart siht nam dna em ot ytefas (Teletransportar a ese hombre y a mí a la seguridad)**

N/A: no soy dueño de Naruto, DC, o Marvel o cualquiera de los personajes que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **"Naruto Romanova: El Ser Más Cercano a Dios".**

 **"Capítulo V".**

 **"** **Un Dios Desciende en Nami** **"**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato. Algunos días después.

* * *

Podemos ver a Hinata y a Naruto conversando o más bien podemos ver a un Naruto rodeando a Hinata y mirándola como una presa mientras Hinata estaba roja como una manzana por la actitud del Romanova.

-Y bien Hina-chan dime te gustaría pasear conmigo en mi palacio? -Susurro naruto de forma lenta a una Hinata que se sonrojaba a tonos de rojo patentados por ella.

-Me gustaría mucho Naruto-kun-Ella Tartamudeo muy nerviosa la hyuga a lo cual naruto sonrió pues le encantaba ver a su Hinata tan sonrojada, eso le hacía pensar en tantas cosas pues se veía tan tierna, adorable y estrujable.

-Vamos Hinata-chan-En ese momento naruto cargo a Hinata al estilo nupcial para después empezar a caminar al bosque de la muerte mientras Hinata pues... su resistencia se agotó y se desmayó, mientras naruto la mira y acerca su cara a la de Hinata empezando a oler su cabello mientras cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos se ven unos ojos morados con la pupila rasgada como la de un felino y empieza a reír malvadamente.

-Más pronto de lo que crees, serás mía, princesa Byakugan-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Bosque de la muerte, Casa de Naruto.

* * *

La pelinegra Hyuga se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación espaciosa cuando empezó a despertar y cuando lo hizo empezó a mirar a sus alrededores viendo que se encontraba acostada en una cama y al ver a un lado en una mesita de noche encontró una nota.

Cuando despiertes por favor quiero que te pongas el Kimono que deje para ti aun lado de la cama, y cuando termines de cambiarte baja a la sala.

Hinata al terminar de leer la nota vio el Kimono que mencionaba la nota y se lo puso, al terminar de cambiarse Hinata vestía un hermoso Kimono purpura con estampados de girasoles. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación y empezó a recorrer el lugar cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar el sonido de un piano por lo que guiada por su curiosidad empezó a caminar de dónde provenía el sonido.

[Soundtrack sugerido: Saint Seiya omega Ost 3 "Edén el solitario"].

Hinata llego a una puerta donde pudo escuchar mejor la melodía y se dispuso a abrirla, al hacerlo vio al pelirrojo sentado en un banco tocando el piano tranquilamente y con los ojos cerrados pues indicando que estaba concentrado, en ese momento Hinata en un estado hipnotizada por la melodía se acercó a Naruto el cual no dejaba de tocar y se sentó a su lado. Cuando Naruto termino de tocar el piano Hinata empezó a aplaudir maravillada y encantada por la melodía que el pelirrojo toco mientras Naruto hizo una reverencia.

-Eso fue increíble Naruto-kun, no sabía que sabias tocar el piano-Dijo Hinata asombrada.

-Tocar el piano es un pasatiempo para mí, me ayuda a despejar mi mente cuando está lleno de dudas y también a expresar lo que siento, es una sensación liberadora-Explico Naruto tranquilamente a lo cual Hinata la vio admirada y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos al sentirse más en confianza con su amigo.

-Qué tal si te doy un recorrido por el lugar-Dijo naruto tranquilamente a lo cual Hinata asintió y entonces Naruto la agarro de su mano y empezaron a recorrer el lugar. La casa de Naruto tenía bastante espacio, en el primer piso estaba un gran jardín con huertos e invernaderos, había todo tipo de plantas, desde flores pequeñas hasta las Venus Atrapamoscas gigantescas y en el centro estaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

En el segundo piso estaba al norte el comedor, al este estaba una cocina moderna, al oeste una gran sala con varias muebles y un gran sofá, por ultimo al sur una gran sala de juegos con una mesa de billar.

En el tercero estaba un gran gimnasio. Había pesas, pelotas de ejercicios, caminadoras de bandas e incluso una piscina. El lugar tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para hacer una buena rutina. En el tercero estaba las habitaciones.

-Wow, tu casa es muy bonita Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata asombrada por el lugar.

-Gracias Hinata-chan-Dijo Naruto.

-Además no sabía que te gustara la jardinería-Dijo Hinata sorprendida por la cantidad de plantas que había por ahí.

-Amo la jardinería, se puede decir que las plantas son mis hijos, los quiero como tal y ellas me quieren, somos una familia y nos cuidamos entre sí-Dijo Naruto mientras algunas de sus plantas empezaban a rodear a Naruto de forma cariñosa, mientras algunas de ellas se acercaban a Hinata la cual estaba un poco nerviosa por las plantas, pero al ver a Naruto este con una mirada le transmitió confianza a Hinata por lo cual ella con más confianza y se acercó a las plantas de Naruto y las empezó a acariciar mientras estas empezaban a ronronear como si de gatos se tratara lo cual hizo que Hinata sonriera maternalmente y las abrazara cálidamente mientras Naruto la veía pensando una cosa.

-"no me equivoque contigo Hinata-chan"-Pensó Naruto sonriendo.

-Hina-chan, me acompañas para ir a tomar el té? Pregunto naruto mientras tendía su mano a modo de invitación a lo cual Hinata lo tomo y dijo.

-Sí, Naruto-kun. Dijo Hinata sonrojada por tomar la mano de su amigo a lo cual ambos se fueron a la sala a tomar el té. Cuando el té estaba listo Hinata se disponía a servirlo, pero Naruto la detuvo y le dijo.

-No es necesario que sirvas el té, yo lo haré ya que eres mi invitada de honor-Dijo Naruto.

-No es necesario que te tomes la molestia Naruto-kun, ya hiciste muchas cosas por mí-Dijo Hinata queriendo hacer algo por Naruto.

-No es una molestia, además yo lo quiero pagarte por esto que hacer por m- Dijo naruto haciendo que Hinata lo mire confundida.

-pero yo no he hecho nada-Dijo Hinata a lo cual Naruto respondió.

-tu no nunca me has juzgado de mala manera, ni tampoco me menosprecias, tú me ofreciste tu cariño, confianza, tu amistad y compañía y es algo que aprecio muchísimo, por eso quiero agradecerte por todo lo mejor que pueda-Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un abrazo a Hinata la cual solo lo devolvió pues en ese momento las palabras salían sobrando, todo esto pasaba mientras la luz del atardecer iluminaba la silueta de la pareja en ese momento que solo les pertenecía a ellos 2.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Nos encontramos al equipo 8 el cual estaba realizando una misión de rango D, de hecho esta era su quinta misión de rango D del día y el equipo estaba un poco aburrido de estas misiones, a Shikamaru le daba pereza, a Hinata no le molestaba tanto por que le gustaba ayudar a la gente, pero el que si esta desconforme con esto era Naruto que como su madre Kushina o cualquier otro Uzumaki le parecía aburrido realizar esas misiones tan simples, pero si aún no se quejaba era porque Hinata lo convencía de que aún no era el momento de hacer misiones de mayor rango y con eso se mantenía tranquilo por el momento también pensando en sus compañeros de equipo, pues si bien era el ser más poderoso del planeta, un solo error y su amigo Shikamaru y su amiga Hinata podrían morir por lo que decidió esperar un poco en lo que ellos se vuelven más fuertes y también ayudarles un poco con eso, a Shikamaru empezó a ilustrarlo en las artes oscuras las cuales si bien le costaban un poco al peinado de piña, poco a poco lo iba dominando pues al parecer en sus genes estaban el dominio de las artes oscuras, en cuanto a Hinata, estuvo dándole unos cuantos consejos para que mejorara su Taijutsu pues este se había dado cuenta que las katas del Jūken del clan Hyuga eran muy rígidas para ella y por ello no podía realizarlas correctamente por lo que empezó a guiarla en la creación de su versión del Jūken en el cual usaba la flexibilidad de Hinata para dar golpes más precisos e impredecibles.

Pero volviendo al presente, cada uno de los integrantes realizaba la misión que todo Genin de Konoha odiaba realizar y esa era "Capturar a Tora el gato". A Naruto no le costaría mucho realizarla debido a su poder, pero hoy no era un buen día debido a que Tora se encontraba muy enojado gracias al último equipo que intento capturarlo y que cuando estuvo cerca de hacerlo solo lo hizo emputar a un más de modo que Naruto no podía calmarlo con facilidad.

-Aquí venado perezoso en posición norte estoy a 300 metros del objetivo, cambio- Dijo una voz con aburrimiento que resulto ser la de Shikamaru.

-Aquí conejo de nieve en posición sur, tengo al objetivo a 350 metros de distancia cambio-Dijo una voz femenina que resulto ser la de Hinata.

-Aquí Naruto en posición este, tengo al objetivo a 300 metros, cambio-Dijo una voz que efectivamente era la del pelirrojo.

-disculpa ¿Quién eres? ¿A menos que digas tu nombre clave no sabremos quién eres? -dijo una voz que resulto ser la del Sensei del equipo 8 Asuma Sarutobi el cual dijo eso en un tono de burla que Naruto identifico como "Esta es mi venzan por lo de la foto".

-Sarutobi, si me haces decirlo, juro por cada deidad existente que voy a romperte las bolas-dijo Naruto en un tono molesto y avergonzado a lo cual Shikamaru empezó a reír levemente recordando la broma que el pelirrojo le hizo en el bosque, mientras Hinata también empezó a reír levemente.

Esta más que decir que el Sarutobi estaba un poco asustado por la amenaza tan explícita, pero reuniendo el valor necesario dijo.

-lo repetiré de nuevo ¿quién eres? -dijo asuma a lo cual Naruto estaba rojo por el enojo y la frustración que sentía, pero sin más opción dijo.

-aquí tomate rojo en posición este, tengo el objetivo a 300 metros de distancia, cambio-Dijo Naruto a lo cual hubo un silencio el cual no duro mucho al escucharse las risas de Shikamaru y de Hinata lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se molestara y dijera-saben que, ¡Púdranse y váyanse al demonio! -grito el Romanova para lanzarse a donde estaba Tora el cual iba a atacar a Naruto, pero al sentir su instinto asesino se quedó temblando de miedo.

* * *

TimeSkip: Oficina del Sandaime.

* * *

El equipo 8 se encontraba en la oficina del Sandaime con Tora durmiendo en los brazos de un ya calmado pelirrojo, mientras la esposa del Daimyō le arrebato el gato a Naruto de forma rápida haciendo que Naruto se cayera y procedió a aplastar al pobre gato con todas sus fuerzas el cual intento huir de nuevo hasta que Naruto le dijo al gato.

-No sé porque intentas huir Tora, sabes uno nunca pierda una oportunidad como esa, esperar a que se duerma y ponerse a un lado del cuello para luego-Dijo Naruto mientras con su dedo empezó a hacer una seña de como si cercenara a alguien a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo a Tora el cual dejo de forcejear y empezó a ronronear acercándose al cuello de su ama dando a entender que pensaba hacer a lo cual la esposa del Daimyō lo soltó muy asustada y empezó a correr a su palacio seguido de la pequeña Tora el cual le maulló a Naruto como si le diera las gracias y procedió a irse a su casa.

Esto hizo que naruto sonriera al ver que el gato ya no sería maltratado mientras los demás tenían gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

-bueno, supongo que ya no habrá misión de capturar a Tora nunca más-Dijo el Sandaime mientras se recuperaba del shock.

-Bueno viejo, y ¿Qué misión tienes para nosotros ahora? -pregunto Asuma mientras fumaba su típico cigarro.

-haber, tenemos, podar el césped, cuidar a un bebe, pasear a los perros de los inuzuka, reparar un establo-Empezó a decir un montón de misiones rango D cuando fue interrumpido.

-oiga viejo, ya me cansé de misiones tan aburridas las cuales ni siquiera se debería considerar misiones ya que son solo peticiones de personas perezosas, necesito algo de acción y emoción ya que estar aquí me aburre de sobre manera-Dijo Naruto ya fastidiado de las Misiones D que ni siquiera eran Misiones

-Naruto, esa no es forma de hablarle al sandaime, además ustedes aún no están listos para una misión de mayor rango-Regaño iruka a su ex-alumno el cual le refuto.

-me estuve conteniendo hasta esperar que mis compañeros estuvieran listos para una misión de mayor rango y sé que ahora están listos, además Hokage-jiji sabe mejor que nadie los alcances de mi poder por lo que un par de criminales de rango S ni siquiera harían que me pusiera serio, o acaso olvida quien elimino a el que fue conocido como el Shinobi de la oscuridad Danzo Shimura-Dijo Naruto. El Sandaime suspiro sabiendo que su nieto tenía razón.

-eres igual de testarudo que tu madre por lo que podría explicarte por qué no puedo darte misiones de mayor rango, pero solo perdería mi tiempo, les voy a dar una misión de rango C-Dijo el Hokage a lo que Naruto sonrió malvadamente porque por fin tendría acción.

-Hokage-sama por favor considérelo un poco-Dijo Iruka.

-Iruka, sé que estas preocupado por sus ex-alumnos, pero ellos ahora son mis alumnos y solo con naruto es más que suficiente para encargarnos de cualquier ninja, además de que he estado entrenando a los otros 2 e incluso naruto los entreno por lo que considero que están más que preparados para una misión de rango C-Dijo Asuma

Iruka se enojó por las palabras de asuma, pero no podía hacer nada, era su palabra contra la de un jonin por lo que se limitó a quedarse callado.

-iruka ve a decirle al cliente que pase-Iruka asintió y llamo al cliente el cual tenía una botella en su mano.

-Hokage-sama, yo les pedí ninjas y usted me da a una pelinegra con ojos de borreguito, un perezoso con peinado de piña y a un tomate rojo, es una broma verdad? -Estas palabras hicieron que los 3 genin se enojaran, pero Naruto era el más enojado.

-odio que me digan tomate rojo-Empezó a decir naruto a lo cual empezó a soltar un instinto asesino que asusto al constructor.

-les aseguro que ellos son ninjas muy competentes señor Tazuna. Equipo 8, su misión es escoltar a Tazuna a nami no kuni-Dijo El Hokage.

* * *

Horas Después.

* * *

Luego de estar a un par de metros de distancia del charco, dos ninjas con garras de metal en las manos y unidas por cadenas se abalanzaron contra Asuma y usaron sus cadenas para partirlo en dos, dejando a Shikamaru y Hinata sorprendidos.

-Asuma-sensei!-grito Hinata al ver como su sensei caía en batalla.

Los 2 ninjas se dirigían a atacar al trio de genin mientras estos estaban asustados excepto Naruto el cual tranquilamente levanto su brazo derecho apuntando al par de ninjas los cuales, se detuvieron al instante gracias a que varias lianas y raíces salieron del suelo y atraparon al par de ninjas que intentaron liberarse, pero fue inútil, esas lianas y raíces eran muy fuertes. En ese momento salio Asuma de su escondite.

\- ¡Asuma-Sensei! ¡Está vivo! - Dice un Hinata emocionada.

-Tranquila Hinata, en primera, noté la presencia de ese par desde el momento en que nos acercamos al charco donde se escondían, solo fingí que me derrotaban para saber si iban a por mí o por nuestro cliente-Dice Asuma para ver a sus atacantes.

-Estos son los Hermanos Demonios, Meizu y Gozu, un par de Ninjas Renegados de Kiri, me encargare de interrogarlos para saber cuál es su misión- dijo Asuma dispuesto a interrogar a los Chunin, pero fue detenido por Naruto.

-No se preocupé, yo me encargare de interrogarlos-Dijo Naruto para después esbozar una sonrisa siniestra que asusto a los presentes. Se acercó a los Chunin los cuales ponían sonrisas muy confiadas.

-Ustedes van a divertirme un rato- dijo Naruto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra y sus pupilas se volvían como las de un zorro y sacaba un par de alas para después tomar a ambos hermanos e irse del lugar volando dejando a Asuma y a Tazuna en shock.

-Él puede volar? - pregunto Asuma en shock

-A-Asi que eso es un ninja-dijo Tazuna perplejo a lo cual Asuma le contesto que los ninjas no pueden volar.

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos presentes estaban esperando a que el pelirrojo regresara mientras oían gritos de dolor y de súplica lo cual aterraba a los presentes por tales gritos. Los gritos se detuvieron al fin y del cielo bajo un Naruto animado el cual tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su cara y su ropa lo cual aterro a los presentes.

-Naruto, y los hermanos demonio? - preguntó Asuma sabiendo la respuesta de su alumno.

-Los envíe al infierno como el par de demonios que dicen ser- dijo Naruto tétricamente mientras reía levemente.

-En cuanto a su misión, descubrí que un tal Gato, los envió a asesinar al constructor- dijo Naruto a lo cual Tazuna conto la verdad, el estado de Nami, la falta de Dinero para contratar una Misión superior y lo mucho que necesita Nami el puente.

-Ya veo, esto cambia las cosas-dijo Asuma y después le pregunto a su equipo-La regla dice que si el cliente miente sobre el rango de la misión entonces debemos cancelarla y volver, pero como este país está en crisis la decisión de continuar o no queda en ustedes, ¿Qué dicen, quien continuar? –Pregunto Asuma a su equipo.

-Claro-Dijo Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿así como así? –Pregunto Asuma y Naruto asintió- ¿Cuál es tu motivo? -Pregunto Asuma.

-Uno, este país lo necesita y no quiero que el Viejo Muera. Dos, Probablemente habrá enemigos fuertes y quiero enfrentarlos. Y Dos, será divertido hacerlo-Dijo Naruto sin mucha importancia.

-Hinata, Shikamaru-Dijo Asuma a sus otros dos estudiantes.

-Y-Yo quiero continuar. Nami necesita ayuda y pronto-Dijo Hinata decidida y Asuma se dirigió a su ultimo estudiante.

-Ahh, Problemático-Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza-Que más da, si no digo que no probablemente Naruto no pare hacerme bromas durante días-Dijo Shikamaru a Naruto mirando a Naruto-Y si digo que si esto se volverá más problemático. Entones, si voy hacerlo, para evitarme las bromas de Naruto-Dijo finalmente Shikamaru.

* * *

Después de un rato caminando el equipo y su cliente llega a la costa, donde los Genin por primera vez pudieron contemplar el mar. Asuma decidió que se dividirían en dos botes para llegar al país de las Olas, Tazuna y Shikamaru irían en el primer vote, mientras que Hinata y él irían en el segundo bote para cubrir la retaguardia, mientras que Naruto caminaría en el agua para vigilar que no ataquen por sorpresa más Shinobi enemigos.

Luego de un par de horas Equipo Asuma había llegado a Nami no Kuni por lo que se dispusieron a bajarse de los pequeños botes, pero el sitio comenzó a ponerse neblinoso y eso alertó a todos los ninjas.

-Es mi imaginación o esto se está poniendo tétrico-dijo Shikamaru muy molesto.

-Qué extraño, no es común que haya niebla en esta época del año-mencionó Tazuna al respecto.

-Permanezcan juntos. Hinata, activa tu Byakugan- le ordenó Asuma.

La Hyūga tenía su Byakugan activado y vio que la niebla espesa a su alrededor estaba hecha de chakra de agua.

-Una niebla de chakra, Asuma sensei-avisó la Hinata muy preocupada.

-Esto es obra de un Espadachín de la Niebla-declaró el hijo del Hokage (N/A: Asuma, ya que Naruto también es hijo del Hokage, pero del 4º) sabiendo a que se atenía.

\- ¿Espadachín de la Niebla? - preguntó Naruto muy curioso.

-Son ninjas especiales de la Aldea de la Niebla, hay uno de ellos cerca de aquí. Mantengan su guardia- les advirtió Asuma con una seriedad poco común en él.

En ese momento, Hinata vio con su Byakugan a un conejo de nieve muy hermoso y lo cargó muy contenta para mostrárselo a Naruto.

-Mira Naruto-kun, es muy bonito- le mostró Hinata muy feliz.

\- ¿Un conejo de nieve? No es de esta región- señaló con mucha precaución Shikamaru.

-Es cierto, debe ser del mismo sujeto en el lugar- declaró el Jonin sensei muy alerta.

-El mismo que quiere muerto a Tazuna debió ponerlo allí para algún tipo de sustitución- llegó a su conclusión Shikamaru al respecto.

Naruto empezó a escuchar como algo se acercaba y se dio cuenta que era una enorme espada que se dirigía a ellos de forma amenazante a lo cual esbozo una sonrisa desafiante y corrió para interceptar la espada y para el asombro de todos, Naruto detuvo la espada con ambas manos para después empuñar dicha espada cuando de repente un hombre apareció sobre las ramas de un árbol. Era un hombre alto y notablemente musculoso, de piel pálida, pelo corto y puntiagudo, ojos marrones y cejas pequeñas. Llevaba vendas como una máscara sobre la mitad inferior de su cara. Bajo su máscara, tenía una línea de mandíbula relativamente estrecha y dientes dentados. Llevaba el protector de la frente de lado en la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido detener mi Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo Decapitador)- dijo aquel hombre impresionado por la hazaña del pelirrojo.

-Eres el sucesor de Jūzō Biwa, Zabuza Momochi ¿cierto? - cuestionó Asuma muy interesado al respecto.

-Parece que conoces bien a mi antecesor-Comentó el ninja algo curioso.

-Mi amigo Maito Gai era hijo del legendario Genin Eterno Maito Dai que mató a cuatro de su grupo hace muchos años-le informó Asuma al sujeto.

-Eso fue unos años antes de que me nombraran Espadachín de la Niebla cuando el Mizukage mató a mi antecesor- declaró el espadachín.

En ese momento, Zabuza sacó su Libro Bingo y encontró una foto de Asuma Sarutobi y su recompensa era muy alta.

-Tu historial es muy jugoso, Asuma Sarutobi. El segundo hijo de Hiruzen Sarutobi y un antiguo miembro de los 12 Guardianes del Señor Feudal del Fuego. Tu recompensa es muy grande, por lo que te mataré para cobrar tu cabeza y después seguirá el constructor-informó Zabuza muy avariciosamente.

-No solo conozco a tu antecesor sino también a tú. Organizaste una revuelta contra Yagura, el Cuarto Mizukage hace un tiempo y fracasaste, costándote ser un ninja renegado. - mencionó el Jonin de Konoha.

-Parece que alguien hizo la tarea, algún día tomaré el puesto de Mizukage y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino- declaró el espadachín muy tenebrosamente.

En ese momento Zabuza le dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo el cual arrojo la espada a un lado de donde este se encontraba.

-Parece que eres muy fuerte, has llamado mi atención- dijo el pelirrojo a lo cual Zabuza lo miro arrogantemente.

-Acaso quieres enfrentarme mocoso? - pregunto Zabuza retóricamente a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió.

-Tu serás quien me divierta un rato, espero que dures más que los llamados hermanos demonio- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía sádicamente.

-Acaso tu acabaste con ellos? - pregunto Zabuza seriamente.

-Solo duraron 5 minutos antes de que los enviara al infierno- dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír.

-No creo que un simple mocoso como tú se haya encargado de ellos, pero si lo que deseas es morir, yo cumpliré tu deseó-Dijo Zabuza.

En ese momento Naruto alza su mano al cielo dejando a los presentes extrañados de su acción, pero de un momento a otro se empieza a escuchar el sonido de relámpagos y el de un objeto acercándose a gran velocidad y del cielo aparece una luz, la cual cae cerca de donde está el pelirrojo revelando ser una espada.

\- ¿Qué clase de espada es esa? - pregunto Zabuza curioso pues nunca había escuchado de una espada que viajara a donde está su portador.

-Esta es Gran, una espada antigua cuyo portador debe demostrar ser digno de su poder- dijo Naruto sin ningún toque de arrogancia.

-Bueno, una vez que te mate me quedare con tu espada-Dijo Zabuza.

-Naruto-kun, no lo hagas, puedes salir lastimado- dijo Hinata preocupada por su amor platónico el cual en un parpadeo apareció a su lado y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, estaré bien- dijo Naruto tranquilizando a la Hyuga mientras le daba un beso en la frente lo cual saco un sonrojo en la Hyuga la cual también le salía humo de los oídos.

Naruto en otro arranque de velocidad apareció frente a Zabuza el cual empuño su espada preparándose para atacar mientras el pelirrojo también se ponía en posición mientras empuñaba su espada. En ese momento Zabuza ejecuto el **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu: Ocultamiento en la Niebla)** el cual no duro mucho ya que Naruto extendió sus alas y con un aleteo alejo la neblina lo cual hizo que Zabuza entrara en shock de ver las alas de Naruto, pero salio del shock pues el pelirrojo le iba a dar un corte vertical el cual logro detener usando su espada, ambos retrocedieron y volvieron al ataque, ambos empezaron a intercambiar una serie de cortes, tajos y apuñaladas los cuales ambos esquivaban y bloqueaban con maestría asombrando a los espectadores por la pelea entre los espadachines.

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo Zabuza asombrado de las habilidades del pelirrojo.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí que un espadachín de la neblina reconozca mis habilidades- dijo Naruto sin ningún toque de arrogancia.

En ese momento ambos ninjas se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque volviendo a intercambiar tajos y puñaladas con gran habilidad y velocidad, la velocidad y fuerza de Naruto ponía en problemas a Zabuza, pero este respondía con sus grandes reflejos y años de experiencia hasta que de un momento a otro Zabuza se alejó de Naruto poniéndose a gran distancia y empezando a ejecutar un jutsu.

- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Dragón de Agua)** \- exclamo Zabuza haciendo que los charcos de agua que habían en el lugar se juntaran formando un dragón de agua el cual se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo a gran velocidad, pero este sorprendentemente de un tajo de su espada partió en 2 al dragón de agua, Zabuza una vez más se lanzó a atacar al rubio, pero cada vez más se veía como la velocidad de Zabuza se reducía debido al esfuerzo que le tomaba el mantener el duelo de espadas contra el pelirrojo el cual no mostraba signos de cansancio.

-Fue divertido Zabuza, pero veo que ya no puedes seguir peleando conmigo-Dijo Naruto.

-Maldito mocoso- dijo Zabuza enojado, pero cansado.

-Lo siento, pero estoy en una misión así que tendré que acabar con esto ahora- Con eso dicho Naruto se dispuso a darle el golpe final a Zabuza, pero de repente unos Senbon aparecieron de la nada clavándose en el cuello de Zabuza el cual cayó al suelo aparentemente muerto y del bosque apareció un sujeto.

El sujeto llevaba un Kimono de rayas que le llega hasta las rodillas. obre el jersey marrón lleva un Haori verde azulado con adornos blancos, y alrededor de su cintura una faja también marrón con un ribete de flecos. Junto a esto lleva unas sandalias de suela ancha de color marrón claro y tiras del mismo color que su Haori, su pelo está recogido con un sujetador blanco, mientras que dos mechones de su cabello caen sueltos enmarcando su rostro, sujetos en los extremos. Llevaba una máscara blanca, con pequeñas rayas para los ojos y un diseño rojo, en la frente el símbolo de Kirigakure.

-Gracias por acabar con Zabuza Momochi, llevo semanas siguiéndolo y esperando el momento oportuno para acabarlo y gracias a ti encontré el momento-Dijo El Sujeto, recogió la espada de Zabuza y coloco uno de los brazos sobre sus hombros.

-De nada, Ninja Hantā-San (Sr. Ninja Cazador)-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y el Ninja Hantā desapareció del lugar en un **Mizu-Shunshin (Cuerpo Parpadeante de Agua)**.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que llevar al viejo a su casa-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar, Hinata inmediatamente lo siguió y Shikamaru murmuro "Problemático" y los siguió.

-E-Ese chico es otra cosa-Dijo Tazuna sorprendido.

-Y que lo digas-Dijo Asuma y predio otro cigarrillo, ya que el que tenia se le cayó por la sorpresa.

\- {Chicos me oyen} –Dijo Naruto mentalmente y asustando a todos.

\- {N-Naruto-Kun} –Pensó Hinata sorprendida.

\- {El Mismo} -Respondió Naruto.

\- {Problemático, ¿Cómo haces esto?} –Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- {Un mago nunca revela sus trucos} –Naruto Respondió misteriosamente.

\- {¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirnos?} –Preguntó Asuma.

\- {Zabuza sigue vivo} –Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos, menos Asuma que ya lo sospechaba.

\- {P-Pero Naruto-Kun, Ese Ninja Hantā lo mato} –Dijo Hinata.

\- {¿Qué uso para hacerlo?} –Preguntó Naruto.

\- {Uso Sen…bon} –Dijo Shikamaru entendiendo el punto- {Problemático, este se acaba de volver aún más problemático} –Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la Cabeza.

\- {¿Eh?} –Dijo Hinata aun sin entender.

\- {Déjame explicarte, Tsuki-Hime (Princesa de la Luna)}-Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Hinata por el apodo- {Los Senbons no pueden matar a menos que den en un punto vital. En donde dio el Ninja-Hantā solo lo mato temporalmente} –Explico Naruto.

\- {Ya veo, dedujiste eso con solo ver donde se clavó el Senbon} –Dijo Asuma sorprendido por las habilidades de su Alumno.

\- {Además, por otra cosa lo se} –Dijo Naruto y todos alzaron una ceja- {Mis ojos pueden ver la temperatura corporal y a través de las cosas. Si Zabuza hubiera muerto de verdad entonces su cuerpo hubiera comenzado a enfriarse, pero su temperatura seguía siendo la misma y su corazón aun latía, pero a un ritmo muy, pero muy lento} –Dijo Naruto.

\- {Problemático, ¿Tendremos que pelear contra Zabuza cuando se recupere?} –Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- {Si} –Respondió Naruto- {Lo bueno es que no será pronto, sus heridas duraran más o menos una semana} –Dijo Naruto tranquilizando al grupo.

\- {Ya veo, bueno a llevar a Tazuna a su casa} –Dijo Asuma y todos partieron.

* * *

Casa de Tazuna.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de la carretera el equipo 8 llegaron con Tazuna en su casa. La casa en sí estaba cerca del océano y parecía una simple casa de madera. Tazuna llevó al Shinobi adentro.

-Tsunami estoy en casa- dijo feliz Tazuna que finalmente llegó a casa.

-Padre- Tsunami dijo abrazándolo-Estoy aliviado de que estés bien-Tsunami era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros. Llevaba camisa rosada con mangas rojas y falda azul oscuro.

-Es gracias a estos shinobi que me salvaron- dijo Tazuna. Tsunami se acercó a su detalle de protección e hizo una reverencia diciendo.

-Gracias por proteger a mi padre shinobi-san, eres bienvenido a nuestra casa-.

-Lo apreciamos, ¿Hay algún lugar para descansar? - preguntó Asuma. Tsunami asintió y condujo al líder jonin a las habitaciones de arriba.

El equipo 8 acomodo sus cosas en las habitaciones que les tocaron, Asuma se encontraba fumando mientras veía a Shikamaru el cual estaba durmiendo profundamente y a lo lejos podía observar a Naruto y Hinata.

Hinata había adoptado al lindo conejito de nieve que hallo en el camino y por alguna extraña razón sentía que ese animal la describía a la perfección. Noto como Naruto jugaba con su dedo con el animalito y la escena le parecía muy tierna ya que parecían un joven matrimonio, suspiro pues él esperaba estar así algún día con Kurenai.

Tazuna le contó su experiencia cercana a la muerte y como Naruto fue el que le salvo el trasero al derrotar al espadachín de la neblina.

Tsunami al oír la asombrosa lucha del pelirrojo contra el ninja renegado quedo asombrada por las habilidades del joven ninja además de estar muy agradecida con él por proteger a su padre, por lo que para celebrar prepararía un gran banquete, aunque esa noche ocurriría algo que arruinaría dicho banquete de celebración.

Mientras el Equipo Asuma comía a gusto, un pequeño niño bajaba al lugar y lucía con una mirada deprimida y extrañada.

-Inari, que bueno que saliste de tu habitación. Ven a comer con nosotros. - le saludó Tsunami feliz.

\- ¿Mamá, para que están aquí? ¿No saben que Gato los va a matar? - habló el chiquillo de forma pesimista.

-Inari, no digas eso. Ellos trajeron a tu abuelo sano y salvo- le reprendió su madre molesta.

-Es inútil, no existen los héroes. Todos serán asesinados…- estaba dando su patético discurso el niño, pero no continuó al ser interrumpido por el Uzumaki.

\- ¡Cállate, no deberías estar quejándote si tienes a una madre y abuelo que se preocupan por tú! ¡Solo los que son cobardes se rinden ante un tipejo como Gato! - gritó con toda su ira y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 6 años por una enfermedad, mi padre me considera peor que basura, a mi hermana menor ya no le importo y mi primo quiere verme muerta-dijo Hinata fríamente al niño.

Inari quedó avergonzado debido al comentario sorpresivo de la chica frente a él. Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla al ver las palabras de dolor de la Hyuga y Asuma suspiró porque iba a tener que hablar con ellos sobre sus problemas personales como su deber de maestro. En el caso de la Princesa Hyuga, él indagaría mejor su situación con Kurenai ya que ella había sido su guardiana hace pocos años.

-Hinata, es mejor que hables con Naruto. No vaya a hacer una tontería y tú eres la única a quien va a escuchar en este momento- dijo Shikamaru un poco más tranquilo.

La Hyūga se calmó un poco y su enojo fue reemplazado por su preocupación debido a la situación emocional de su amigo.

-Con su permiso, saldré un momento- les habló Hinata formalmente a todos los presentes.

Cuando la chica se retiró, Inari se subió deprimido a su cuarto y Asuma se vio en la necesidad de hablar con el niño, pero debía indagar primero que sucedía. Tazuna y Tsunami le contaron todo sobre la situación caótica del País de las Olas debido a la corrupción y maldad de Gato, además de Taiza y su asesinato que marcó la vida del pequeño niño que consideraba a ese hombre como su padre.

-Si me disculpan, voy a hablar con Inari. Creo que tengo idea de que puedo decirle- mencionó Asuma con una mirada perezosa, pero decidida.

Asuma iba caminando por la casa mientras iba pensando en la situación de su equipó, los chicos se complementaban muy bien: Shikamaru daba las estrategias, Hinata la tranquilidad pero Naruto era un líder natural, me doy cuenta que en verdad su fuerza no es solo pura palabrería y que oculta un potencial aun mayor pero también me doy cuenta de los problemas de cada uno: Shikamaru es un holgazán por naturaleza, con Naruto aun siendo tan poderoso seguía siendo algo débil emocionalmente, en el fondo trata de ocultar ese sentimiento de soledad y sé que Hinata es la única a la que se los ha mostrado, en el caso de Hinata es otra cosa igual de malo ya que Kurenai le había dicho vagamente que Hiashi Hyuga la dejó de lado al no ser capaz de vencer a su hermana menor. Idiota, ella debía ser tratada con respecto y ser reconocida por proteger a los que aman; ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos en poco tiempo y las miradas tímidas de Hinata junto a la mirada cariñosa del pelirrojo lo hacían pensar en que había un amor naciente entre ellos, pero aun no avanzaban al siguiente nivel, quizás el día de hoy puedan aclarar todos sus sentimientos.

El barbudo llegó a la habitación del pequeño y lo encontró en el tejado llorando en silencio, eso lo hizo recordar los días en el que su padre hacía lo mismo por la pérdida de su amada esposa.

-Hola, Inari-chan-saludó Asuma poniéndose a su lado.

\- ¿Ella la pasa muy mal? -preguntó triste el chico.

-No llevo tanto tiempo para decir con mucha seguridad, pero no todos en su clan son malos con ella. El que siempre ha estado solo fue Naruto- mencionó el Jonin serio.

-Pero…

-Naruto perdió a sus padres el día en que nació, fue maltratado por muchos y apenas si hizo amigos. Desde muy corta edad sabe lo que es estar solo y siempre lloraba. Pero un día cambió para pararse firme y mostrar a todos que nadie ni nada lo derrumbara- le contó el sujeto dejando pensativo al niño.

\- ¿Y usted?

-Yo perdí a mi madre en una invasión, apenas estoy recuperando tiempo perdido con mi padre ya que es el líder de la aldea. Me peleé fuertemente con él por las diferencias que tuvimos hace unos años, pero deseo hacer algún día las paces por completo. - mencionó el sujeto triste al saber que fue un tonto en su juventud y sabiendo que su madre está sola esperándolos en el más allá.

Asuma salio de la habitación para buscar a ese par de tontos, no es que se preocupé, pero nunca se sabe si hay enemigos cerca del lugar.

* * *

Con Hinata.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba buscando a su amigo el cual se encontraba furioso por las palabras de Inari. Por su parte la Hyuga entendía en parte a su amigo debido a que era huérfana de madre y con el trato que recibía de su "familia" era como estar sola en el mundo.

La Hyuga activo su Byakugan y observo a su amigo en el bosque mirando la luna.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, maldita sea- grito a los 4 vientos el pelirrojo de forma colérica.

El grito fue suficiente para confirmar la posición de Naruto. Hinata se quedó detrás de un árbol mirando a su amigo como siempre lo hizo desde hace tiempo.

-Naruto-kun-susurro la Hyuga viendo a su amigo quien mostraba un lado que el mismo Uzumaki creyó haber olvidado, la sensación de vacío que creyó haber olvidado cuando tenía 6 años, la sensación de soledad por no tener a nadie a quien llamar familia, Kurama, Ultron, los Genomorfos y sus "hijos", le ayudaban a olvidar aquella sensación de vacío, pero las palabras de Inari solo abrieron esas viejas heridas.

El Uzumaki estaba arrodillado y la Hyuga noto que el pelirrojo tenía ganas de llorar por la frustración, la sensación de vacío de esos días llenos de soledad y amargura lo cual hizo que la Hyuga saliera de su escondite.

Hinata era la única que sabía que esos sentimientos estaban en lo más profundo del corazón de su amor platónico, estaba harta de solo quedarse viendo en las sombras sin hacer nada y sin poder decir nada por sus propias inseguridades, está harta de ser tan débil y cobarde por lo que se propuso que ella le daría el consuelo que Naruto necesitaba, le daría todo el amor y el cariño que tenía en su corazón y no permitiría que volviera a sentir ese vacío en su alma.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al sentir un cálido abrazo de su amiga el cual le estaba reconfortando y consolando como siempre lo había soñado en su niñez, era una sensación tan cálida y tan agradable que lo hacía derramar lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo al fin tenia a alguien en quien desahogar su tristeza y amargura, sin poder contener las lágrimas Naruto comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Hinata, no queriendo soltarla pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir miedo, miedo de que esto solo fuera un sueño, miedo de que su amiga se fuera y lo dejara solo.

Hinata también tenía esa sensación de vacío y soledad provocado por su familia, sobre todo por Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi, aunque aún los amaba jamás pudo llorar ni recibir unas palabras de consuelo de su madre quien había muerto cuando Hanabi tenía un año de edad y hasta hace poco estaba sola, ahora tenía a su equipo pero sobre todo a Naruto, se habían acercado tanto en poco tiempo pero sabía que ahora no solo era su mejor amigo ni el chico del cual se enamoró, era su familia, era la única familia que le quedaba y esta vez no dejaría que nada lo alejara de su lado.

-No me dejes solo, por favor- pidió el pelirrojo con una voz rota y desconsolada.

-No lo haré-dijo Hinata consoladoramente mientras ponía al pelirrojo en sus pechos de forma instintiva para poder arrojarlo y no soltarlo.

El Uzumaki se sentía tan indefenso al sentir el apoyo incondicional de la chica.

Minutos pasaron en los cuales Naruto dejo de llorar y ahora se encontraba en el regazo de la Hyuga mientras esta estaba recargada de un árbol mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien? - pregunto la Hyuga con un tono muy inseguro.

-No, estoy muy molesto. Lo que dijo Inari me trajo malos recuerdos, lamento haberte preocupado así- se disculpó Naruto para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, a mí también me molesto mucho-Dijo Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, nunca había bajado la guardia con nadie, excepto contigo-explico Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, ¿de qué hablas? - preguntó Hinata.

-Siempre me he sentido solo y no quería mostrarme débil ante nadie. Nadie se ha preocupado por mí antes, excepto el viejo Hokage, los Ichiraku e Iruka sensei, pero jamás estuve en una situación así- le explicó el Uzumaki a la Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario que sigas fingiendo frente a mí. Yo jamás lo he hecho contigo- le pidió la chica mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

\- ¿A ti también te odian? - preguntó el chico consternado.

-La aldea no, pero mi propia familia sí. Mi padre es el líder del clan Hyuga y yo era hasta hace poco tiempo la heredera- le contó Hinata algo triste.

\- ¿Ya no lo eres? - cuestionó el muchacho en shock.

-No, hace tiempo mi padre organizó un duelo entre mi hermana Hanabi-chan y yo para determinar si era digna o no de ser su sucesora. Yo no quise lastimarla, pero ella no dudo en hacerlo y fui derrotada inminentemente. Desde ese entonces, fui desheredada y desechada por mi propio padre debido a mi debilidad- contó la Genin con mucha tristeza.

El pelirrojo al oír la historia de Hinata estaba muy molesto e indignado por lo que ocurría en su clan. Se supone que la familia está para amarse y protegerse entre todos, no ser excluidos y maltratarse por no ser como marcaban sus expectativas.

Mientras más escuchaba a Hinata hablar sobre la actitud favoritita y fría de su padre, y el distanciamiento y la indiferencia de su hermana Hanabi, su molestia de hace rato era superada por todo lo que afligía a mi mejor amiga.

-Hina-chan, no te ofendas, pero tu familia me da asco- exclamo el Romanova molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi familia es una porquería, y solo terminaremos siendo destruidos por nuestras propias tradiciones-Dijo Hinata.

-Con una familia como ella prefiero seguir siendo un huérfano. Se supone que debe haber amor, comprensión y unión- exclamo el Romanova.

-Y no te he dicho lo peor, tengo un primo que quiere matarme a la primera oportunidad- exclamo la Hyuga con seriedad y tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo consternado.

Hinata le narró a su mejor amigo la situación de Neji en el clan y las divisiones entre la Rama Principal y la secundaria, además del Incidente Hyuga ocurrido a la edad de tres años en un duro invierno.

-Desde ese entonces siempre ha buscado la forma de hacerme daño física y psicológicamente. Me degrada cada vez que puede y jamás deja de tacharme de inútil y un estorbo para este mundo. Su frase favorita de todas es: Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor- señaló Hinata.

\- ¿Sabes que pienso yo al respecto? Es un cobarde llorón que solo les echa la culpa a todos de sus problemas, mírame a mí- dijo el pelirrojo indignado.

-Lo sé. Ese día del funeral de mi tío, yo hui del lugar sintiéndome presionada ya que vi a mi primo recibiendo la noticia que lo cambió todo. No me acuerdo bien como volví a casa, solo sé que un niño me llevo a casa y salió huyendo- recordó la chica ese evento.

-Jeje, que curioso. Recuerdo que una vez lleve a una niña que se había perdido y lloraba...

-En una esquina con un poste de luz en una noche mientras nevaba- terminó la frase Hinata asombrada al darse cuenta de que fue su amigo.

\- ¿Eras tú esa niña con kimono? - dijo Naruto muy consternado por ese descubrimiento.

-El mundo es pequeño al parecer- sonrió Hinata porque ahora tenía un recuerdo precioso completo de Naruto.

-Vaya que sí, Dattebane- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Sigues salvándome sin proponértelo, Naruto-kun- mencionó la Hyūga con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Porque lo dices Hina-chan? - pregunto el pelirrojo con la sensación de que la respuesta no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, nunca supe mostrar una máscara perfecta de felicidad como lo hacías. Siempre dejé que todos abusaran de mí y me hundí en una depresión de la que creí que jamás saldría. Las palabras de desprecio, miradas de decepción y la soledad oscurecían cada vez más mi alma y mis ganas de vivir se esfumaban. Naruto-kun, nunca se lo he dicho a alguien, pero mucha vez pensé en suicidarme- decía la chiquilla sin poder contener más ese secreto.

Naruto se encontraba horrorizado ante la idea de que su mejor amiga haya querido hacer eso, mientras Kurama en su interior estaba sorprendido de esa declaración y Ultron solo veía la escena analíticamente.

-Un día estuve a punto de hacerlo, Naruto-kun. Tenía todo listo, una carta dedicada a Hanabi-chan, Neji-nisán y mi padre donde les decía porque ya no era necesaria en esta vida. Iba a cortarme las arterias en una noche de invierno para que nadie me interrumpiera, yo planeaba recorrer el bosque por última vez porque necesitaba paz y tranquilidad y estar lista para ver a mi mamá en el más allá- admitió Hinata empezando a llorar un poco.

El pelirrojo no podía dejar de estar mal por su mejor amiga y sentía las palabras de dolor de la amable niñita clavarse en su corazón como dagas.

-Ese día un trío de matones empezaba a burlarse de mí por mis ojos blancos. Empecé a llorar bastante porque ya tenía suficiente de esta vida y no me dejaban en paz el último día de mi existencia, pero tú volviste a aparecer en mi vida- contó cambiando a una sonrisa triste y con un dejo de agradecimiento eterno- Casualmente pasabas cerca de allí y me defendiste de los matones, a pesar de que fuiste cruelmente apaleado por ellos-.

(N/A: Ese Naruto era un Clon y este se dejó apalear para no levantar sospechas).

El Romanova abrió los ojos y empezaba a recordar ese día. Se le había olvidado por completo que la había ayudado de esa forma antes y no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Te fuiste de allí después de consolarme y decirme tu nombre. Yo me quedé con tu bufanda roja ese día y aún la conservo-confesó Hinata algo avergonzada y su sonrisa volvía poco a poco, aunque no dejaba de llorar-Me dejaste cautivada y recordé que eras el chico a quien me ordenaron que no me acercara porque eras peligroso. Cuando llegó la noche, no pude quitarme la vida como ya lo tenía dicho porque me llamaste mucho la atención. Desde ese día, comencé a mirarte en silencio y causabas en mí una admiración que yo no podía explicar; a pesar de que caías muchas veces siempre te levantabas porque jamás te dabas por vencido y siempre quise ser como tú. Después con el tiempo me di cuenta que sufrías el odio de la aldea y no me explicaba el porqué, pero no te dejaste rendir como yo lo hice con mi familia. A pesar de que mi padre me desheredó y decidió dejarme a mi suerte como si no valiera algo, tu voluntad de seguir adelante me daba un poco de fuerza y quería ser como tú: Deseaba seguir tu camino ninja y caminar a tu lado-hablaba Hinata con un tono de eterna gratitud y admiración hacia el rubio.

-Hi-Hinata-chan, no sé qué decir. No sabía realmente que yo te salvé de esa forma, nunca pensé que estabas sufriendo así. Yo debería haber estado para ti antes, fui un completo idiota al no notarlo, me preocupe tanto en evitar que alguien me volviera a lastimar que no pude ver todo lo que sufrías, perdóname, por favor- le pedía Naruto con una gran culpa en el pecho.

-No te preocupes, ya me has salvado de mi propia oscuridad. Ahora soy tu mejor amiga y estoy caminando a tu lado como siempre soñé, ahora soy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida como la única familia que me queda- le respondió Hinata un poco más tranquila y con su corazón un poco más calmado al sacar un poco de sus cargas emocionales.

-Hinata-chan, yo te prometo que jamás voy a abandonarte. Eres muy importante en mi vida, no toleraría que me dejaras solo- le prometió el Romanova sinceramente.

-Yo me hice la promesa de que siempre estaría a tu lado, así como tu estuviste ahí para mí, yo también estaré ahí para ti-le dijo la Hinata a su amigo con una sonrisa brillante.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte y no se soltaron por muchos minutos debido a la fuerte tensión emocional entre los dos.

El Corazón del Romanova palpitaba como loco (N/A: Lo cual es extraño, ya que no tiene corazón, literalmente) mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer más importante de su vida. Los 2 tenían muchas cosas en común solo que el Romanova contó con la ayuda de los Genomorfos quienes lo entrenaron y lo cuidaron como si fueran una familia mientras su amiga tuvo que soportar el desprecio de su familia sin nadie a quien recurrir, de solo pensar eso la ira del Romanova se incrementaba aún más. Su cuerpo era suave a pesar de su entrenamiento y su piel era muy tersa como el de una princesa... corrigió, ella es una princesa en toda la expresión de la palabra, su aroma a lavanda tranquilizaba su corazón y escuchaba el corazón.

De su princesa el cual latía muy rápido y entendió que sentía lo mismo que él. Ella ya estaba completamente dentro de su ser. Después de conocer su horrible vida, se prometió que nadie la volvería a lastimar, y la apoyaría en sus sueños y metas.

Hinata estaba atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, no podía creer que le hubiera confesado a Naruto lo que quería hacer hace tantos años, ella solo quería consolar a su único amigo en el mundo y el terminó haciéndolo con ella, aunque creía que ambos se necesitaban en este momento, el aroma de Naruto le parecía tan masculino y le daba una sensación de confort y seguridad, no como el aire perfumado de su clan, escuchaba que la respiración de su amigo se volvía más errática y su piel la calentaba en esta húmeda noche. Se sentía muy nerviosa porque jamás pensó que intimaría de esta forma con Naruto y estaba emocionada de ser tan importante para él. Quizás era el momento de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y entonces poder caminar junto a su amado por toda la vida y más allá de la muerte.

Los dos chicos dejaban de abrazarse y se quedaban mirando a los ojos sin poder despegar la mirada. Sus dos almas ahora estaban conectadas y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Naruto acariciaba tiernamente la cara de Hinata y ella solo le sonreía muy hermosamente mientras la luz de la luna llena los iluminaba. No se dieron cuenta cuando fue que acercaron sus labios y cerraron los ojos para unirse en el que se convirtió en el primer beso de sus vidas. No era apasionado o vulgar, sino tímido, torpe y muy inocente como era de esperarse de dos niños de 12 años que carecían de amor y que les tocaba dárselo el uno al otro.

Cuando se les acabó el aire no podían dejar de contemplar el rostro ruborizado de ambos.

-Te amo Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata

-Yo también te amo Hinata-chan-Dijo Naruto.

-Y te amare para siempre- dijeron ambos al unísono siguiendo adelante con el beso. Era una sensación tan adictiva y esos sentimientos tan intensos eran demasiado para un par de almas atormentadas, que después de mucho tiempo se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el aire libre y acurrucados muy juntos, comenzando un lazo destinado a prevalecer sobre todas las cosas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que su sensei los escucho desde que contaron sus experiencias de vida. Al principio le hervía la sangre por la hipocresía del Clan Hyuga, sobre todo tenía ganas de usar a Hiashi como saco de boxeo y darle de nalgadas a es Neji y en especial a Hanabi. Pero se calmó y enterneció al ver como se unían sus dos alumnos en un tierno abrazo, aunque no se esperó que los dos se dieran un beso.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero… sentía celos de su alumno Naruto; encontrar el amor de una mujer y hacer que te acepte muy rápido era sumamente difícil. Se quedó esperando hasta que los niños se quedaran bien dormidos; en ese momento saco una cámara de Kami-sama sabe de dónde para mostrar el tierno momento a Kurenai. Sabía que ella quería tener a Hinata para cuidarla y con esto la podría tranquilizar y demostrarle que no dejaría que nada malo le llegara a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron en la misma habitación haciendo que Hinata se ruborizada al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior mientras Naruto solo sonreía y le daba un tierno beso a su princesa.

-Buenos días, mi princesa. - dijo el Romanova sonriendo

-Buenos días Naru-chan. - dijo la Hyuga con algo de nerviosismos, pero muy contenta de que sus sentimientos hayan sido correspondidos.

En ese momento entra Asuma viendo a los 2 pícaramente.

\- ¿Cómo amanecieron los novios? - pregunto Asuma pícaramente haciendo que Naruto sonriera tomándole la mano a su princesa mientras la Hyuga se sonrojaba a tonos de rojo patentados por ella mientras le salía humo de las orejas.

Al ver lo roja que estaba la Hyuga, Asuma no pudo evitar reírse de su reacción. Mientras Naruto la abrazaba por que le gustaba mucho ver a su princesa sonrojada.

-Asuma-sensei, no quiero que moleste a mi novia- declaro el Romanova haciendo que la resistencia de Hinata se agotara y se desmayara de la emoción al ver a Naruto abrazarla protectoramente lo cual hizo que Asuma volviera a reírse de la pareja, sin duda era muy divertido ver a la Hyuga desmayarse.

Luego de la escena Asuma bajo al comedor acompañado de un Naruto que iba abrazando a una sonrojada Hinata la cual aún no se acostumbraba a los tratos de su nuevo novio.

-Ahhh, me encanta tu olor a lavanda, Hina-chan-Dijo Naruto.

-Sí, Naru-kun-Dijo Hinata.

-No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, Ahh, eres tan linda, tan adorable tan ultrajarle- susurro el pelirrojo en el oído de la Hyuga haciendo que esta se pusiera tan roja como de costumbre.

-Oye, alto ahí rufián, deja en paz a la ultrajarle de Hinata- dijo Asuma a modo de regaño haciendo que la pobre Hyuga se apenara aún más.

-Naruto ya deja a la ultrajarle de Hinata- dijo Shikamaru en un tono aburrido.

\- ¿Porque dicen que soy ultrajarle? - preguntó la Hyuga muy apenada.

-Hina-chan, eres tan adorable y tan linda que provocas que muchos hombres y algunas mujeres deseen robar tu inocencia- explico el pelirrojo.

-Kyaaa, no quiero que me roben la inocencia- dijo la Hyuga preocupada de que alguien la vaya a violar.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, por eso soy tu novio, no dejare que nadie robe tu inocencia. "Nadie excepto yo"- pensó eso ultimo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Naruto por eso te quiero- agradeció la Hyuga mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-"aun no es el momento, aun no, aun no, aun no"- se repitió el pelirrojo en su cabeza tratando de contener las ganas de ultrajar a su novia ahí mismo.

-Bueno, vayan a desayunar que luego iremos a la cascada- dijo Asuma fumando su típico cigarro.

\- ¿A la cascada? - pregunto Shikamaru.

-Así es, van a practicar mejor su control de chakra, por cierto, espero que hayan traído trajes de baño. - dijo el barbudo mientras Naruto ya se hacía una idea de cuál era el ejercicio.

Salieron de la casa y se fueron a un pequeño lago cercano al puente para el entrenamiento donde se hallaba una cascada pequeña e ideal para el ejercicio. Al llegar el ninja caminaba tranquilamente y se dirigió a la caída para que ellos vieran que no se caía sin ningún problema.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Cómo hizo eso? - dijo Hinata impresionada.

-Sencillo, ¿recuerdan el ejercicio caminar en los árboles y en el agua? El propósito de la primera práctica era manejar de forma estática el chakra en sus pies para mantenerse allí, mientras que en la segunda es muy diferente porque las propiedades del agua son distintas a la madera. Para mantenerse en un lugar líquido deben estar usando cantidades muy variadas y erráticas de chakra en los pies. Ahora caminar en las cascadas es una combinación de los dos ejercicios anteriores y yo mismo creé esta práctica-declaró el sujeto muy seriamente.

-Yo no necesito practicar, ya tengo control completo sobre mi poder- declaro Naruto.

-Bueno si es así, espero que ayudes a Hinata y a Shikamaru con el ejercicio ya que quiero que se vuelvan fuertes y no solo depender de tu poder- explico el barbudo mientras el pelirrojo asentía.

Mientras los chicos se cambiaban Asuma se puso a fumar como de costumbre mientras Naruto sacaba de quien sabe dónde una lira con la cual empezó a tocar una hermosa canción mientras estaba sentado en una roca.

[Soundtrack Saint Seiya - Lira de Orfeo]

Asuma estaba sorprendido por la melodía que tocaba el pelirrojo, era una caja llena de sorpresas, en ese momento apareció Shikamaru quien al ver a su compañero de equipo tocar la lira murmuro "problemático".

-Oye donde esta Hinata? -pregunto Asuma a lo cual Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí estoy chicos- se escuchó la voz nerviosa de la Hyuga.

Cuando los muchachos se voltearon, ellos quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Naruto. Asuma alzó la ceja porque vio a su alumna que estaba muy avergonzada por lucir un discreto y hermoso bikini que resaltaba su prematura figura ante todos, sobretodo el Romanova.

Asuma se fijó que Naruto estaba babeando al ver a la chica en ese atuendo y escaneaba el cuerpo prematuramente desarrollado de Hinata: Unas líneas curvas envidiables, trasero en forma corazón y unos pechos tamaño B empezaban a poner a trabajar la mente pervertida de Naruto.

En el Espacio mental de Naruto. Se podía ver a Naruto siendo sujetado por las colas de Kurama.

- **Tranquilízate Naruto** \- dijo Kurama mientras veía como su Jinchuriki quería "explorar" el cuerpo de su novia.

Asuma debía admitir que si fuera un Lolicon también tendría esa expresión en la cara; de Naruto ya se lo esperaba, era un adolescente y novio de Hinata además de que ya que tuvo su primera muerte se volvió prácticamente un adulto en el mundo shinobi, aunque de Shikamaru no esperaba que también se quedara viendo así a la Hyuga, Asuma iba a hacer algo, pero el pelirrojo lo hizo primero.

-Al agua patos!- grito el pelirrojo empujando a su compañero de equipo al agua ya que Naruto noto como su amigo miraba a "su novia".

-Problemático- murmuro Shikamaru mientras salía del agua.

-Va-vamos Shikamaru… hay que en-entrenar-les dijo Hinata ignorando lo que pasó y comenzando con la caminata en el agua.

No pasó mucho tiempo con el ejercicio, Hinata dominó con facilidad el caminar en el agua, en cuanto a Shikamaru, debía admitir que el Nara usa su cerebro en cuanto sale del agua. El entrenamiento de control de chakra terminó mucho antes de lo esperado.

-Muy bien, veo que aprendieron a caminar rápido en la cascada así que es hora del siguiente entrenamiento- dijo Asuma mientras los 3 ponían atención.

-Shikamaru eres muy listo, pero eres un vago completo y eso te lo quitare a base de entrenamiento físico- dijo Asuma mientras Shikamaru suspiraba.

\- ¿En cuanto a ti Hinata, la verdad creo que es mejor que entrenes con Naruto, tu debilidad es tu falta de confianza en ti misma y en eso Naruto puede ayudarte, cuento contigo para que la ayudes Naruto? - pregunto Asuma mientras veía al pelirrojo que solo asentía.

-Bien Shikamaru, tu rutina de ejercicio será levantarte a las 6:00 am todos los días y en 10 minutos te quiero ver corriendo en el bosque unas 4 vueltas para empezar, luego serán cuando acabes harás 300 lagartija, 300 sentadillas y 300 abdominales-Dijo Asuma

\- ¿Asuma-sensei, acaso quieres matarme? - pregunto Shikamaru algo asustado.

-Necesitó que te vuelvas fuerte, no puedes solo depender de tu cerebro ni de la fuerza de tus compañeros, tienes que fortalecerte física y mentalmente y empezar a tener carácter si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos- dijo Asuma seriamente a lo cual Shikamaru suspiro.

-Está bien Asuma-sensei-Dijo Shikamaru.

Mientras esto pasaba Naruto y Hinata estaban hablando del entrenamiento.

-Dime Hinata-chan, que te gustaría aprender? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, me gustaría aprender ninjutsu médico, yo quiero ser útil en el equipo. -

-Si Hime-chan lo pide, Hime-chan lo tendrá- respondió el Romanova mientras empezaba a extender sus alas y cargaba a su novia al estilo nupcial.

-Sujétate fuerte, vamos a ir a un lugar con el conocimiento que necesitas- dijo el pelirrojo mientras emprendía el vuelo.

* * *

TimeSkip: Uzushiogakure no sato, 2 horas después.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sobrevolando la isla del remolino cuando Naruto descendió al suelo.

-Naruto-kun, este lugar es...-Dijo Hinata

-Bienvenida a Uzushiogakure no Sato-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, porque me trajiste aquí? - pregunto Hinata curiosa.

-Aquí se encuentra el mayor conocimiento en Fuinjutsu y Juinjutsu del mundo, además de que la legendaria Mito Uzumaki guardó pergaminos con todo el conocimiento en ninjutsu médico- dijo el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de la Hyuga.

-Todo el conocimiento de Mito-sama!- grito Hinata sorprendida de el plan de Naruto.

-Hinata-chan, posees un gran control de chakra, uno tan grande que estoy seguro podrías aprender las técnicas más poderosas de Mito Uzumaki. - dijo Naruto mientras Hinata lo veía algo esperanzada.

-Tú crees que pueda hacerlo? - preguntó Hinata mientras Naruto asentía.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban explorando la isla en busca de los pergaminos de ninjutsu medico de Mito Uzumaki hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un hospital el cual era el único edificio en pie.

-Es el único lugar donde podemos buscar. Entremos-Dijo Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata entraron al edificio y al entrar Naruto tuvo que agarrar la mano de Hinata muy fuerte ya que al entrar la visión fue algo muy desagradable para la Hyuga.

El hospital en ruinas, se encontraban varios huesos que pertenecieron a las personas, personas inocentes que lo único que deseaban era tener una vida pacífica, pero lo que le rompió el corazón a la Hyuga fue encontrar un oso de peluche en una de las habitaciones del hospital, completamente lleno de polvo y telarañas, lo que la sorprendía es que al quitarle el polvo y las telarañas es que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones por que el pelirrojo dedujo que se trataba de un sello que poseía para evitar su desteñimiento y destrucción, en la pancita del peluche había escrito el nombre del dueño del peluche el cual era "Himawari Uzumaki (1)", Hinata tomo el peluche y lloro desconsolada al pensar en el exterminio del clan Uzumaki, en como todo un clan fue masacrado sin piedad y en como aquella niña debió haber pedido ayuda la cual nunca llegó.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la abrazo para poder consolarla, a él también le dolía mucho el pensar en la masacre de su clan, pero sabía que Hinata era más sensible con este tipo de cosas por lo que debía ser fuerte por Hinata.

-Himawari, me gusta cómo suena ese nombre, Himawari Romanova- dijo Hinata ya más calmada mientras Naruto tomaba el peluche y lo aguardaba en un pergamino.

-Algún día mi amor, te lo prometo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia la cual lo siguió.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

NaruHina habían explorado todo el hospital y fueron directamente al sótano pues era el único lugar que todavía no revisaban.

Al entrar Naruto se puso en trance y camino directamente al centro de la habitación mientras mordía su pulgar y comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos para después el lugar comenzara a temblar mientras un par de cofres salían del suelo.

-Estos deben ser los cofres donde Mito guardo los pergaminos con todo el conocimiento que adquirió, vamos a abrirlos- dijo Naruto mientras abría el primer cofre en el cual se encontraban 3 pergaminos de los cuales tomo uno y al abrirlo se encontró con una carta escrita por Mito Uzumaki.

" _Para aquel Uzumaki que encuentre esto._

 _Si encuentras esta carta significan 2 cosas, yo ya habré muerto y que eres uno de los últimos Uzumaki que quedan en el mundo, yo Mito Uzumaki, dejo todo mi conocimiento en el Fūinjutsu y en el ninjutsu médico para que le des el uso adecuado, eres un Uzumaki así que deseo que uses esto para proteger al indefenso y que nunca lo uses para acciones egoístas. Sé que es duro saber que el clan fue masacrado, pero no pierdas la fe, seguramente habrá otros Uzumaki esperando en algún lugar, por favor te pido que los protejas a toda costa pues son nuestra familia._

 _Se despide Mito Uzumaki, hija del Uzukage Ashina Uzumaki y esposa del Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju_ ".

Al leer la carta el pelirrojo sujeto la mano de Hinata mientras ese pensamiento se grababa en su mente.

-"proteger a mi familia"-Pensó Naruto.

-No se preocupe Mito-sama, le daremos el uso adecuado a todo esto- exclamo el Romanova convencido mientras veía a la Hyuga.

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a empacar todos los pergaminos y se fueron de Uzushiogakure volando a través del cielo nocturno.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes Shikamaru estuvo realizando todos los ejercicios que Asuma le indicaba y si no los hacia Asuma le dijo que le diría a su mamá que solo se estaba haciendo el vago, era una amenaza algo infantil pero muy efectiva para un vago que le tenía mucho miedo a la sartén de su madre.

Mientras Hinata entrenaba con los pergaminos mientras Naruto la apoyaba y la ayudaba de vez en cuando, el progreso de la Hyuga en el ninjutsu medico era sorprendente, en pocos días aprendió la palma mística y también aprendía mucho sobre plantas medicinales y otras cosas que en el futuro le servirían bastante. El Romanova veía el progreso de su novia con mucho orgullo pues sabía que, si continuaba como hasta ahora, ella podría superar a Mito y a la misma Tsunade Senju en ninjutsu médico y volverse la kunoichi más poderosa del mundo.

-En unos años te volverás la kunoichi más fuerte de todas y cuando eso pasé estoy seguro que tu familia se arrepentirá de no haber visto a una prodigio como tú- se dijo así mismo el Romanova mientras veía el entrenamiento de su novia.

Faltaba poco para el encuentro con Zabuza y su Cómplice. ¿Qué les esperara para el Futuro a ellos?

* * *

(1) Ese fue para ponerle un lindo toque al momento. El Nombre de su Hija viene por una Niña Uzumaki que murió hace mucho tiempo y su preciado peluche es el de la misma Niña. Este era para darle un buen toque a la Historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de Naruto Romanova: El Ser Más Cercano a Dios. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


End file.
